Heaven to Hell
by Silvanus16
Summary: A somewhat depressing story -if I did everything right- with quite a bit of fluff at the beginning. Sorry, no Z senshi in this one... but they will be in the sequel. COMPLETE!
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
Water splashed up around his knees as he fled. The mud sucked on his boots, succeeding  
  
in slowing his sluggish pace. His right hand pulled on the slimy moss covered branches that  
  
were closest; pulling for dear life to free his feet. The shrieks grew louder as did the splashes  
  
behind him. Lights from above and behind, cast shadows on the mist swirling around his thighs.   
  
They're flanking me! his mind screamed in his aching skull. His right eye was half closed due to  
  
his fatigue and to shield it from the stream of blood running down the side of his face. Although  
  
his vision was far too distorted from the earlier blows to his face, combined with the sweat  
  
burning in them it did not slow his pace. The exit point must be here somewhere! I pray I  
  
haven't misjudged.  
  
A loud crash and spray of water followed by a shriek of hatred set him on his course  
  
again. Black shadows darted as blurs from behind one spidery tree trunk to the other. Erie lantern  
  
lights passed before each spiked shadow. They'll find me soon if I don't reach the departure  
  
point. No matter... He looked down at the broken splinters of the spear that had once invaded his  
  
left shoulder. Now his whole left arm was useless, it hung from him as a dying limb, numb and  
  
chilled. His blue blood dripped from relaxed fingers. If this place or the inhabitants don't end my  
  
life, then I shall bleed to death. I haven't much time. I must at least stop the portal, our problems  
  
would only worsen should one of these creatures break free.  
  
His mind began to cloud as the loss of blood took its toll. The pale lavender tone of his  
  
skin took on a deathly gray as a wispy hand clamped down on his skull. Reluctantly he shifted his  
  
eyes, now suddenly alert and horribly frightened, to meet the lantern eyes of the spiked shadow.  
  
Ice frosted his white hair, scalp, and froze the blood around the palm of its wispy hand. Its fingers  
  
were held away from his freezing skin then twitched into a curl as long black icicles plunged into  
  
his skull, stopping just short of still warm brain tissue.  
  
His eyes began to recede to the back of his head; its eyes grew brighter and more  
  
menacing, flooding into a deep shade of green. The smoke below its ominous glowing eyes  
  
peeled back revealing long crooked black teeth that gleamed in the dim lights from above and  
  
behind. The corners of its gapping mouth turned up in a sadistic grin, extending from one side of  
  
its face to the other.  
  
Pain, of the like he had never encountered before in his long years, ripped through every  
  
nerve in his entire body as ice grew on his brain. More of its icy poison was injected through the  
  
black icicles and flooded his veins. Frost hardened in every pore and became his very skin.  
  
The creature retched its claws from his skull as a blinding blast of light washed it away  
  
like the current of a whirlpool.  
  
Warmth, from the light of the hole to his right, permitted the skin on the right side of his  
  
body to regain it flexibility; whereas his left arm was still hardened by frost.  
  
A woman's voice screamed at him from the opposite side, "I can't hold it! Get outta  
  
there!"  
  
His right hand moved to his brow, hardened frost flaked off as it moved. His clouded,  
  
departed grey eyes dipped out from under his eyelids, giving him back his blurred vision. Ice  
  
once again began to harden as the black envenom neared its final stage. Soon his brain would be  
  
solid ice, trapping him in his own mind, his body an empty shell, merely awaiting the time where  
  
his heart would beat its last. Already his lungs were frozen and closed off, making his body yearn  
  
for even the rank swamp air.  
  
He forced himself to face the hole. A shriek from no more than a meter behind him  
  
sounded miles away. The shock that came seconds thereafter was not so distant. Next when he  
  
was aware his head hung, looking down as his dangling feet and the shadow blade lodged in his  
  
breastbone. He blinked as he became aware of what had happened, and yet, he felt no pain. No  
  
blood coursed from his wound, all his blood and nerves were frozen in place. So this is how I  
  
must end it? his mind questioned. Surely I have some other purpose. I am a Supreme Kai!... not a  
  
careless mortal!  
  
He slammed his head back into the shadow being's mouth, shattering its crooked teeth.  
  
Little did he realize as he fell from the blade, was how feeble he'd become. His legs no longer  
  
supported him, causing him to fall face first into the sub-zero water beneath the mist.   
  
The shadows frantically searched for him; darting and rolling over the mist, their swords  
  
penetrating, desiring nothing more than to connect with one of his vital organs. One stood guard  
  
at the hole which was now beginning to weaken and flicker.  
  
"Shin now!" the woman screamed.  
  
Her voice echoed through the water, making him lift his head at the sound of her voice.  
  
The mist began to thin as a gust hastened forth from the mouth of the hole, with it went his cover.  
  
He remained on his knees as the shadows advanced, swords held at their sides, hands  
  
outstretched with icicle talons pushing out of their wispy fingertips. They gathered in a line,  
  
hands now reaching down for him.  
  
"Close it, close it Talme," he whispered. The hole flickered then faded. That's it, he  
  
thought; too weary to speak any longer.   
  
His lungs burned and ached while his left arm felt vacant from his body. His eyes began  
  
to glaze. He sat back on his heels, the water up above his waist, and held his right hand palm up  
  
beneath his breast. The last vapors of energy within him collected in it; a ghostly blue ball as  
  
deathly pale as his skin and as hollow as his eyes. His back remained to them as he watched the  
  
hole become nothing more than a luminous outline. His eyes closed as his lips moved, mouthing  
  
an incantation that accompanied his final resistance. Suddenly the hole flashed back to its former  
  
magnitude. Flames swirled about the edges then began shifting colors rapidly.  
  
A shadow lunged for him, hand outstretched aiming for his skull.  
  
He reached the height of the chant, his eyes shot open as he bolted to his feet. The energy  
  
hovering in front of his outstretched finger launched itself as he whirled around. The water and  
  
mist exploded in a fan behind him evaporating as it touched the portal. The energy wave plowed  
  
through all shadows in its path, sending them in a desperate retreat to reorganize.   
  
He stood wavering as the water crashed back in around his knees, then the mist crept back  
  
around his thighs. His mouth moved but no air entered to relieve the burning in his body.  
  
Exhausted with nothing more to use to resist, he stumbled backward into the shifting hole. It  
  
seemed to swallow him as it closed; retaining it fluorescent green color for a second after he fell  
  
through.  
  
The hunting party started as Agi slammed the end of her spear on the boulder on which  
  
she stood. The setting sunlight seemed to catch on the red scales located from her calves down to  
  
her three toed feet, shoulders, forearm to her wrist, high on her thighs, in a V shape on her back  
  
from the top of her shoulder to the small of her back, and the sides of her face. Her long black  
  
hair was wrapped in stained string but stray locks blew over her glacial blue eyes. The rest of her  
  
skin had a golden tan which made her eyes stand out all the more.  
  
Three girls, two of whom were the cause of Agi's agitation, all three wore open vests  
  
exposing the white tub tops beneath. Their skirts hung from the belts fastened low on their hips  
  
with long slits running up the sides, parting the cloth by nearly four inches. Every article of their  
  
clothing, down to the elbow length gloves tied with string around the middle finger, was  
  
embroidered in gold swirls, many resembled the hilt of a sward around the hems of their vests.  
  
Agi's icy glare seemed to thaw as her eyes fell upon the smallest of the threesome. Her  
  
braided white hair contrasted like night and day against her lavender skin; extending just above  
  
her knees. Their eyes met for a split second then she genuflected before Agi.  
  
Agi smile proudly upon her and said, "rise." She obeyed and met Agi's gaze with her  
  
own. "You shall hunt south." Her stare grew cold once again as she turned her attention to the  
  
two others glaring down at the smallest one. "As for the two of you," she growled. "This is your  
  
last chance. I leave it to you to decide which of you will either hunt north or east. I care not." She  
  
turned her face into the sun's warmth. "I shall hunt with the setting sun."  
  
She slid off the boulder and stood on the balls of her feet, displaying the curving talons  
  
extending from the arched bone that could have been considered to be her heel. Her shoulders  
  
hunched due to her extreme height. With her face in profile, the sets of three ivory spikes stood  
  
out from her brow. She sighed even though it sounded more like a hiss towards the end, " we will  
  
meet back here once the moon has completed one full cycle. Should you not be accounted for by  
  
dawn tomorrow ... do not trouble yourself with the hunt for the rest of your days."  
  
Neither of the troublesome girls could respond in any way before Agi launched herself  
  
from the cliff and a torrent of wind rose in a violent updraft to slow her fall to a halt. From the  
  
moment her feet touched the autumn leaves blanketing the forest floor she became a red shadow  
  
and was gone.  
  
The smallest turned south and disregarded the childish remarks pertaining to herself and  
  
Agi. Seeing their threats and complaints did not cause steam or event the slightest concern from  
  
her they began a game of fire, water, stone to decide who should turn which direction.  
  
She ran to the souther bluff and stood excitedly looking on at the autumn forest stretched  
  
out before her as far as she could see. She crouched on the edge, examining possibilities for  
  
descent. The shadows in the crevices flickered then vanished as a fluorescent green glowed in the  
  
cracks and made the sea green moss burn black and crumble away. "Hm?" She lifted her head  
  
and caught a glimpse of the fading green pharos, no wider than a hair at her distance. Then she  
  
felt her eyes deceived her as she once thought she saw something fall to the ground.  
  
Curiosity tingled in her mind as she stood. "Hm..." she muttered to herself. "Odd..." She  
  
said nothing more and took flight.  
  
The poison reached its final stage, all he had left now was his blotchy vision. Everything  
  
ran together, even shadows. His body trembled, twitched, then convulsed as he fell through  
  
empty sky to the forest below. For the last time he felt a sun's warmth on his face as his nebulous  
  
gaze received its brilliance before his mind trapped him. All destructive movements his body  
  
unwillingly committed against him ceased. The wind pushed his eyelids shut and hardened his  
  
skin gradually.  
  
Tree branches scrapped against his skin; shifting his fall to connect with his left side.  
  
His body crashed into the root woven soil. Leaves, dried clumps of dirt, and dust rocketed  
  
into the air then fell on him like a shroud. His left arm shattered from his body like glass and lay  
  
in frozen pieces in the rubble. His eyes were open from the shock, clouded and pale with no one  
  
looking out from behind.  
  
  
  
She slowed her speed as she neared a hole in the canopy. "This is strange indeed." She  
  
began lowering herself through the quivering branches. A contrast caught her eye: blue against  
  
red. Her hand tugged at the cloth and she examined it. "So..." she said letting it fall. "I'm not  
  
alone." Her eyes followed the cloth, watched it land on an area of disturbed soil. She allowed  
  
herself to fall and land hard on the ground.  
  
A dwindling presence ensnared her interest and suspicions. She threw her hands out and  
  
up; the soil and leaves lifted to uncover a crater. Her hands swooped down and pushed to the  
  
right. Without waiting she slid down the wall to the center, falling backwards to stop herself from  
  
landing on him. She began to quiver as she realized she was too late. Death had claimed him just  
  
the same as ice had claimed his body. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes. She leaned back  
  
and wrapped her arms around herself, thinking what she needed to do. Nothing seemed suitable  
  
so she only gazed at him. She silently noted every wound finally resting her gaze upon the  
  
punctures in his skull. She crawled closer to see them clearer. Something broke him, she thought.  
  
Her fingers waved over his scalp but did not make contact. She bent over his face and stared into  
  
his dead eyes.  
  
Something sparked in them then was gone as quickly as it came. She started in  
  
realization, "he's trapped in his own mind!" she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. She shifted  
  
behind him and pressed her thumbs to the center of his forehead and gently rested her index and  
  
middle fingers on his temples.  
  
Both felt the ice thaw on his mind. Unwillingly his body began to convulse. His right  
  
hand slammed down on the laceration through his breastbone as his mind became overwhelmed  
  
with sharp pains. His fingers dug into his still frozen flesh.  
  
Fearing he would pull himself apart she wrenched his hand away, straddled the trunk of  
  
his body, and pinned his arm beneath her knee then placed her hands back on his forehead and  
  
temples. She watched his eyes carefully. They slowly crept back into his head.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she said decidedly as she shifted her thumbs to his temples, and  
  
placed her other fingers farther back on his skull. Her hands glowed a vermillion red, energy  
  
vapors seeped into his brain, hastening the process.  
  
His hand suddenly relaxed as did his legs. His eyes closed. They were still clouded as he  
  
opened them. She believed that once they were cleared, his eyes would be as black as hers.  
  
Nothing stirred in them yet she felt he saw her.  
  
She felt awkward in her position and more so in what she had to do next. He still wasn't  
  
breathing and was covered in ice and frost.  
  
Confident his mind was cured she moved her hands down his face to his chest. His  
  
clothes, unlike his skin, were not hard merely soaked. Her fingers worked cautiously to undo the  
  
single button securing what she thought of as an overcoat of a warrior's armor. The once blue  
  
shirt beneath was slit in the center, but no blood drenched the fabric. She pushed it up and saw  
  
the wound: frozen in time, white frost and glistening crystals lacing the edges. In comparison, the  
  
frost on the rest of his skin was merely a dusting. She looked back at his eyes, now strangely  
  
worse, then closed them feeling frightened by them. Maybe I needn't continue, she thought. He  
  
carries the eyes of a dead man. Perhaps that last struggle was all he had, but then, how would he  
  
be able to open his eyes? There's something else in his mind, he slipped. There has to be  
  
something I missed.  
  
She replaced her hand on his forehead and right temple while her left hand rested on his  
  
chest. He feels like ice, I'm straddling a block of ice! She pulled back and sighed, "sorry whoever  
  
you are," she said grimly. "First I thought I could pull you out, and I faltered."  
  
All was black in his mind, he stood shivering in the darkness listening to the echo of his  
  
beating heart. He smiled in his hopelessness, "never thought I'd be praying for death." He  
  
chuckled to himself, although it sounded more like a pitiful sob, "never thought I'd be saying  
  
this, but this sucks." His right hand touched the slit in his breastbone that had been given to him  
  
by the shadow demon. "I could have fought them off, but I foolishly allowed one to ensnare me.  
  
And out of all my injuries, unless something fell on me without my knowing, I would have sworn  
  
I never felt anything on me. Nothing warm to touch, I must be mad. First I am tricked to see this  
  
person hovering over me then feel contact as if I'm being restrained. I'm even thinking!... talking  
  
as well! No, I'm not mad, someone was trying to reach me." He let his hand fall as a realization  
  
sent his spirits crashing into despair, "and they've given up."  
  
She folded her arms over her chest and frowned, normally I wouldn't do this, I've never  
  
quit before in my meaningless tasks and this man's life is not meaningless. The hunt will wait.  
  
She bent back over him and placed her hands solely on his skull. "Tell me," she said in  
  
frustration. "Do I heal your body or do I target your mind? And when shall I know it's enough?"  
  
His hand shot to his head, "he's trying again, but what do I do to aid him?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "what was that?! Was that his voice?" She pressed harder with her  
  
fingertips. Red vapors streamed from her glowing hands and seeped into his mind.  
  
A red wind swirled around him then became absorbed by him. His injuries melted away  
  
as did the numbing cold. What is he doing to me? Somehow I feel warm although I know my  
  
body  
  
is still ice. My wounds are gone and I have my arm back.  
  
Incisive torment made him bend in half and collapse to his knees, right arm holding his  
  
side as his left arm shattered like glass. Dark blue slash marks appeared below the surface of his  
  
skin seconds before they burst in a spray of blood. The path the blade had taken through his chest  
  
opened from the inside out, blood trickling down his back as a cannon of blood erupted from his  
  
chest. His skin melted under severe heat as his burns returned. He screamed in agony, then his  
  
eyes slammed shut as he felt himself fall.  
  
She cried out as his hand clamped down on her thigh. "Easy! I'm trying to help you!"  
  
Almost as if he heard, his grip eased and his fingers balled up into a fist before plunging into the  
  
ground.  
  
His muscles convulsed as his head pushed against the ground, forcing his neck into a  
  
sharp angle. His mouth was open, trying to scream.  
  
She pulled his head up and left her right hand on his skull while her left traveled to his  
  
breast bone. Orange ripples radiated from her fingers and the wound sealed. Still his body  
  
yearned for air.  
  
She scrambled off him and breathed into his mouth. His chest expanded with great  
  
difficulty. She pulled away as he coughed. Frozen blood broke off of his skin, she pulled him up  
  
in her arms then rested his head on her lap. Her fingers brushed the frost from his hair. He gasped  
  
for breath like a fish out of water.  
  
She held him until his breathing grew more even. Then she took off her vest, wrapped it  
  
around her hand, and tenderly began wiping the loose ice from his face. She froze when she felt  
  
his icy fingers' trembling touch on her forearm.  
  
For the first time they met each other's gaze. His eyes were even darker then hers, and in  
  
her mind, they reminded her of a Kai, though she had never seen one, and prayed for his sake,  
  
and hers that he was not of that station.  
  
His eyes began to close as he fought with sleep. In a cold, quivering, and vastly distorted  
  
voice by which she knew was not how he would speak formerly, he said, "eternity can not grant  
  
me time to repay my debt to you. I owe you more than my life-" She put a finger to his icy lips.  
  
"Shhh," she said in a soothing tone. "I would have done the same for anyone, even..." His  
  
eyes were closed and he now rested peacefully. She feared her final words might offend him, if  
  
he was who she feared he might be. It was impossible to determine by his clothing for it was  
  
stained, burnt, and had been reduced to shreds.  
  
The twilight shifted through the leaves of the trees and gleamed on a yellow orb just  
  
below his earlobe. The frost still clung to it but was easily rubbed off. Her breath was cut short as  
  
she recognized the article; Potara earrings, worn only by the higher Kais: The Supreme Kais.  
  
She pursed her lips in disappointment of his station. The cloth around her hand was cold  
  
and soaked, as he was. She sighed then began wiping the cloth across his forehead. "Even for a  
  
Supreme Kai," she said both ashamed and afraid. "Agi's not gonna like this." 


	2. Cast Out

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ although it would be interesting if I did.   
  
Note: I will be adding some lingual translations so you can understand what the heck I am saying and maybe where I'm going with this. Problem is, if I spill the beans now... then later won't be a surprise. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ch 1 Cast Out  
  
He's been like this for almost a week now, she thought as she propped herself up on her left elbow. She held out her right hand and gazed at its contents. I shouldn't be doing this for a Kai. Her fingers brushed over the bright yellow orbs and rolled them around inside her palm.  
  
"I wondered what had happened to those," he said with his eyes still closed. "Again I express my gratitude sir."  
  
She giggled and his eyes flew open. "Don't worry," she said smiling as he opened his mouth to correct himself. "You couldn't have known. Besides, I'm just glad to see you awake and further on the mend." She sat up and scooted over to his side then began examining the bloody gauze pad secured tightly over the hole where his arm should be. "Now I can tend to this."   
  
"Why did you not simply seal the flesh?"  
  
"How old are you?" He didn't answer. "You don't look to be that much older than myself. I personally would prefer to live out my life with all my limbs accounted for." She stopped and looked down at him sternly. "I can give you back your arm if you can handle the pain of it being regrown." His eyebrows bent in in disbelief. "The process is rather simple, all I need is your approval and your new arm should equal your right in oh say... a month."   
  
"Regrown?" She nodded. "Very well then, what must I do?"  
  
Her face suddenly brightened as she retrieved a basket of fruit from the corner. "Eat something first and I'll tend to that later."  
  
He struggled to pull himself to a sitting position, pushing against the wooden wall. The blankets that had once reached his chin fell into his lap. He looked down in the darkness realizing that he had been striped of his uniform down to his tight black shorts. "Mm...?" he whispered softly.   
  
"Don't worry I didn't peek."  
  
He reached for a piece of fruit and spoke before taking a bite, "how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"For about a week now I assume. I haven't kept track of sun cycles so I honestly don't know."  
  
"Have you been with me the entire time... milady?"  
  
"That I have."  
  
He waited until he finished two pieces before continuing, "and in a week's time milady, I have not yet acquired your name."  
  
She genuflected, "milord, my name is Zari." She lifted her head. "Am I to receive your name?"  
  
He held her hand lightly in his fingers and brought it to his lips. "I am called Shin, this is the greatest honor I've had in my long years. This is a pleasure."  
  
"Likewise," was all she felt she could say in response to his poetic tongue. She had never encountered someone so polite and old fashioned. On top of that, no matter who she had tended to, be it Agi herself, they were always skeptical. She didn't feel any nervousness or forgery in his actions or speech. He was so open to her, it was like she could see into his very soul through his eyes. He didn't attempt to hide anything, she knew his crucial secret, what was left to conceal? He's so trusting of me, she thought. Does he realize what I represent, what peril he's drawn to himself in trusting me, or does he even comprehend it or care at all? He dropped her hand suddenly and she looked away. He heard me.  
  
"Yes, I heard your thoughts, forgive me." She looked up just as his eyes darted to start at his lap. "A woman is sacred, her thoughts are meant for her alone, unless she should choose to speak them of her own free will. No man ever has the right to enter a woman's thoughts, or do anything to shame her in anyway, shape, or form. As I have always believed, is that it is the same as committing a higher crime of dishonor."  
  
"I see," she said softly. "Forgive my saying so milord, though I never believed this to be true in the slightest way, I had been told by my master that the Kai's had always been and shall always be murderous backstabbing beasts who only give a damn about their own survival."  
  
He sighed, "there was such a Kai seventeen generations ago. I'm afraid it was he who forced the alliance between Kai and Terthri to crumble. I am relieved to say he did not serve after that. As I have been informed, his enemies found him once he was cast out. He took his own life shortly thereafter."  
  
"I should think so," she said coming into the conversation a little late.  
  
"Yes, I almost regret my saying so but I am glad he passed." He clenched his fists as pictures of the legends he had been told became fresh in his mind once more.  
  
She noted his attention was elsewhere, and disappeared only to reappear on his other side. Before his mind had returned to the present, she tore the gauze pad from his skin and plunged her fingers into the slow bleeding flesh. Blood sprayed as she pulled. He cried out but her free hand clamped down over his mouth while her other hand held him steady. He clenched his teeth and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Sorry," she said. "You handled it well." She looked at the thin sickly limb drenched in blood. "We'll have to treat this like a broken arm," she said as she turned her back and striped herself of her tube top. His head snapped in the opposite direction.  
  
Her fingers groped for a broach of some sort, once she'd put her vest back on, they found a green five leaf broach which she immediately fastened beneath her breast. "Now," she said as she looped her tube top under his forearm and behind his neck. She noticed he still wasn't looking at her so she added cheerfully, "don't worry I'm decent." Still his head didn't turn. "Very well, do as you wish. However, do you feel you could travel? Short distance of course."  
  
His head slightly turned then darted back, "if I may count on your assistance."  
  
"Of course, first though, I shall return with fresh water so I may clean the rest of your wounds, and cleanse your arm."  
  
She snatched a bag from the corner and began whispering to the wall. He listened to her speech, unaware of what she said or even the identity of the language, but it held him in a trance regardless.  
  
The structure groaned like a steel sea liner out at sea. Massive cracks followed as a jagged doorway opened like a dull blade forced through the flesh. Light poured in through the opening in the wall. His arm moved on impulse to shield his eyes as the light blinded them. His vision adjusted quickly, then what little ground he gained was torn away as his trial attempt to remove his hand left giant sunspots in his vision. She too struggled to see clearly. A week's time in darkness for her however, faded away until she was down to squinting. She turned and slung the bag over her shoulder then opened her lips to whisper the incantation once more. "Milady!" he cried. "I wonder..." he paused to rub his eyes. "Would it be possible for me to await you outside?"  
  
"No," she sighed. "But perhaps, I shall leave this open for you. The vines will be enough to block most of the sun's rays, but you will not be in the dark."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She answered in a soft two hot hum just before the snap. An entangled web of ivy vines fell like a green cascade. The sun made their leaves glow like sunlit pieces of a stain glass panel, with her silhouette standing in the middle.  
  
His curiosity rose and so he panned his gaze around the contents to what appeared to be a hollow in the base of a tree. What was left of his uniform hung on upraised roots to his left, among other articles of Zari's clothing. The basket of fruit had once been by other woven baskets containing dried wood, healing herbs and cooking spices with a fishing net draped over them, and long wood spears lie hidden behind them. Above the baskets was a hole, only big enough for a small person (such as himself) to pass through. A melted candle was waxed into place on the right side of the entrance. The ceiling was low and slanted, nearly touching the floor in some areas. Quiet charming if one pauses to consider, he thought. "Would be a nice place to-"  
  
A sudden sensation ceased his sentence. Fear struck him through his heart and froze all thoughts. The presence faded but did not disappear. Perhaps she decided to hunt and merely needed to raise her power to finish quickly, he thought. Then why does it linger? No! No milady's somewhere west, this being searches in this general path. Searches? Who or for what? He looked down at his hand, turning in the air as if it were examining some unseen object.  
  
The light was suddenly blocked. He looked up to see a silhouette rimmed in deep green. The vines suddenly fell in a pile. Juices dripped from the severed ends.  
  
The shadow loomed over him. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What business have you with me?"  
  
"Oh.... business of the upmost importance," she growled.  
  
"You?!"  
  
Zari cast the bag into the stream and waited for it to fill. "Hm?" she said as she lifted her head. "Why is he raising his power level?" She glanced back at the bag, now nearly full. "Strange, his energy signature is nearly identical to...." Her hand relaxed and the bag was carried away. Agi...  
  
Shin cried out as he was thrown from his sanctuary and landed on his left arm. "Tell me," she said coldly as she pressed her spear head to the soft flesh under his jaw. "Where is that backstabbing bitch?" He stared at her and didn't respond. She wrenched her spear back and wrapped her fingers around his throat. "Where is she!" she screamed.  
  
He had no choice but to speak with his mind. Who are you referring to, may I ask? He smiled then grimaced as she bore down harder.  
  
"Zari!" she screamed. The hunch in her shoulders was gone as her transformation began. The string holding her hair snapped and her hair swirled around her face in a soft black mass. The ivory thorns lengthened as the red scales on the sides of her face and everywhere else spread to cover her otherwise normal skin. Then her eyes darkened as a veil of blackness fell over them. Her voice deepened to a tone that can only be described as a rumble, deep within a dragon's throat when fire is seeping through its teeth. "Last time, where is she?"  
  
"Agi!" Zari shrieked from the sky. "Put him down and calm yourself."  
  
"I told you I can handle the transformation. And I warned you! I tried to discourage you from aiding willingly, especially his kind."  
  
She didn't know. Honestly she didn't. Please! If anyone is to blame it's me.  
  
"Well... at least that's one thing you and I see eye to eye on." She gripped her spear as she lifted him higher in the air then growled in a sinister tone. "Now you will pay the penalty for these circumstances." Her arm tensed like a rubber band, ready to snap Shin's neck.  
  
"Agi that's enough!"  
  
"I'll deal with you later!"  
  
"You'll deal with me now!" Zari snapped. She turned her body sideways and pulled both hands back to the side of her waist. Blue light escaped from between her fingers in hot beams. "Don't make me do this Agi," she pleaded as tears collected in the corners of her eyes. "You remember what happened last time."  
  
"You won't do it. I haven't taught you how to kill. I'll only come back stronger. But tell me, does this fool mean that much to you?"  
  
"I've only known him for less than an hour."  
  
"Yes-or-no?"  
  
Milady, I beg of you! Do not sacrifice for me!  
  
"Yes-or-no!"  
  
She dropped her stance and sighed, "no. Forgive me milord."  
  
I understand. He looked at her and smiled to the best of his ability. It's... alright. Already his eyes were beginning to close as his airway was blocked. His smile was weak and infuriated Agi.  
  
"Is it?" Zari whispered.  
  
Agi raised him higher in the air. "Wise choice young one," she said as she glared at Shin. "You shall not regret it." Her spear fell to the ground as an energy wave took form in her crooked  
  
fingers. "Don't worry, this will be a death worthy of a Kai."  
  
Zari suddenly dropped to the ground, fists clenched, head bowed. "No," she growled. "No more deaths. Not while I'm still breathing." Her hair lashed out like a whip and wrapped around Agi's wrist and pulled it down. Shin fell to the ground as Agi released him, he remained on the soil, coughing an gasping for breath.   
  
Agi hissed, "you'll regret tha-"  
  
"How many more Agi?!" Zari snapped. "When will it be when you have taken enough lives and spilt enough blood?!"  
  
"Kai blood is meaningless!"  
  
"His blood is the same as mine! He and I are of the same race. Being a Kai does not change one's blood, merely the name."  
  
"And yet you call him 'Milord'."  
  
Zari threw her head back and her hair released Agi's arm. "It's a mere word, nothing more than air carrying vibrations. He himself has referred to me as 'Milady', does that change who I am?"  
  
"So now they show courtesy. Where was it seventeen generations past?! I lost everyone I held dear, my entire race blown into extinction! And for what?! Just so that ass could stay afloat?"  
  
"Seems that is another thing we agree on," Shin said as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"One would think you'd have the mind to stay down," Agi snapped as she turned her head sharply and glared at him. Her hand receded behind her back, palm up, an energy wave hovered in the center of her palm. "Although I must commend you for regaining your feet, you shall stand no longer."  
  
He had merely blinked before Agi's arm sped forth and the energy wave shot forth like a massive cannon. "MOVE!!" a voice screamed. He didn't hear or react until a shadow blocked the wave's path.  
  
"Milady no!"  
  
It's alright. She'll soon realize and she'll stop.  
  
What if she doesn't?  
  
She will. Not even one tenth of a second had passed when she felt the hot rays burn her face. "Why?" The blast exploded in her face. Shin was sent flying through trees until he landed in the side of the bluffs. Before he could get free, two words drifted to his ears, "Damn Agi!"  
  
Zari was still waving her hands in from of her face to clear the smoke by the time Shin returned. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Zari demanded. Agi stood with her mouth open.  
  
Amazing! Not so much as a scratch. That blast should have killed her!  
  
Zari stopped her hands in mid stroke and shot an icy glare at Agi that made her freeze. "Kill me? Was that what you intended? Hah!"  
  
"How did you survive?! Tell me!"  
  
"You won't be around long enough to hear even the shortest explanation." She shook her head, "you'll just keep killing won't you? Are you going to add my name to that memorial? Then how many more after me? How many?!" Agi's breathing soon became labored and ragged. Her legs grew weak and she began to sink to the ground. "Don't force me to destroy you Agi. I'll hate myself for the rest of my life. You of all people should remember that you were not my only teacher. As my mother once taught me, the lives of the many always outweigh one."  
  
Agi clamped her hands over her ears and wailed. Her voice split in two, one her normal tone, the other belonged to the bloodthirsty demon, also known only as Agi. Her scales slowly resumed their former places and her hands fell limp to her sides. Zari sighed and let down her guard. Her skin suddenly looked dull, the slight shine faded as the force field residing beneath her skin was dispersed. Agi's head shot up, "there's your mistake."  
  
"Milady watch out!"  
  
Too late. A vortex resembling swirling water shot forth from Agi's hand and ran Zari through. Shin sprinted forward and caught her then slowly lowered her to the ground; her head resting on his knee. "I was the one you wanted," he said still looking at Zari. "That should have been-"  
  
"Oh shut up!" she snapped. "She's not dead, merely in suspended animation for a few minutes." She collected her spear and turned her back to him. "You make sure you give her a message when she wakes. You tell her that she has two days to do as she pleases before I order Armageddon. Then neither of you will be safe, not from me. Especially you," she said as she turned so she could see him out of the corner of her left eye. "You'll be first on my blood list." She flicked her spearhead backward at Zari. "And she'll be next."  
  
He gently laid her head on the ground, then sprang to his feet and growled through clenched teeth, "you won't touch her!"  
  
"Oh? Who's prepared to defend her?" Agi mused. "You?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
She sneered and turned to face him. "Know this," she said sternly. "No matter how hard you try, who you have on your side, or what sacrifices you make, you will never be capable of defending her. She will save you and herself from me, but that is where her luck shall end. If she is fortunate, only life will be stolen from her body. But break her, drain her strength, or anything of the like," she paused and tapped the side of her brow. "I will know, and all forces from the depths of hell will rise to devour your soul in flame!"  
  
Her aura blazed in red flame seconds before she rocketed into the air.  
  
Shin watched as she became a twinkling red star in the afternoon sky. "Belashi dongue lahk," he growled then spat in the direction she had flown.  
  
Zari stirred and groaned as she woke. She rushed to her side and held her up in his arm. "Za-... milady," he whispered as he shook her gently. "Milady? Milady wake, I beg of you wake." Her eyes fluttered, as if trying to shut tight, then fell still as her mouth relaxed, opening slightly. He looked at her for what must have been six minutes. His eyes noted every line and curve about her face, memorized the way the shadows rested on her skin, and how the breeze blew her bangs ver her forehead. "Milady," he whispered.  
  
"Mm...?" Her eyes opened partially. "What?" she asked as if speaking to a child who had just woke her in the pit of night. "Oh!" she said as she realized to whom she was speaking. "Milord? What happened?"  
  
"Agi rendered you unconscious then left. She left a message with me intended for you. I'm afraid you have been cast into exile."  
  
"That figures," she said as she pulled herself from his grasp. "How long?"  
  
"Indefinitely."  
  
"No, I mean how long until she orders-"  
  
"Oh! I believe she said two days."  
  
"Believe? You mean you're not for sure."  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Means we only have one." She jumped to her feet and offered her hand to Shin. "Come quickly," she said as she hoisted him to his feet. "This day is nearly spent."  
  
"These few hours are all we have?!"  
  
"Relax," she said calmly. "I have but one major errand to run, them we may leave."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You needn't concern yourself." She looked him up and down. "I suppose you will be wanting something to wear huh?" she said casually.  
  
"Huh?" He looked down at himself, still only in his tight black shorts. He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes please." 


	3. Offer she can't turn down

Disclaimer: just in case I haven't already done this. I do not own DBZ...  
  
Ch. 2 Offer she can't turn down  
  
A tiny ball of light hovered at the of her outstretched finger. It flashed once then dispersed. White light glowed around Shin before clothes materialized on his body; a vest identical to hers, white pants, and a leather belt. He looked up, confusion on his face, "What?" she asked with a smile and chuckled. "Sorry if you were expecting to gain your uniform, your old one..." Her voice failed as she went inside. Then grew strong again as a candle lit up the branches, revealing a deep crevice in the vine draped redwood. "... so I couldn't determine what it looked like. Therefore I couldn't, ouch!"  
  
"What happened?" he called.  
  
"Oh I just handled it wrong and it bit me," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Bit you?"  
  
"Damn demonic blade!" There was a loud clash of metal against metal then Zari said sternly, "stay freak."  
  
She appeared on a branch with a scabbard and sword fastened to her belt. "What was that about?"  
  
"This," she said as she patted the hilt. "Was a gift from Agi, I think she'll like it back. She lifted her eyebrows and added, "and she's gonna get it back wether she wants it or no, I just hope the damn thing's out for an hour."  
  
"Ahh..." he said nervously. "Somehow I don't think so."  
  
It twitched. The end slapped Zari's rear and sent her over the edge. Like a feline twisting in mid air she spun but missed her feet. She sat up laughing and immediately began pulling the leaves from her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked as he jogged over to her and offered her a hand up. She took it and hoisted herself to her feet. Gingerly he helped her remove leaves from her hair. "Again, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah fine," she replied, not being the least bit sarcastic. "You will come to learn that my head is harder than Katchine ore."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"You'll see soon enough."  
  
"Perhaps," he said softly as his hand brushed her cheek, though she didn't seem to notice. He suddenly pulled his hand away and restrained his arm at his side. "Where will you go?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea really," she said as she brushed the dirt from her vest and the front of her dress. "I'll probably find a home somewhere in the Cozar system."  
  
"The Cozar system is no place for a lady. May I propose an alternative?"  
  
She shrugged, "certainly."  
  
"You are more than welcome on my planet." Her eyes widened. "You may stay for as long as you please. Anything you need, I will provide." She lowered her head. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Then, do you accept?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Yes. Yes I accept!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck, taking full precaution of his injured arm. He didn't react at all to her embrace. His right arm hung stiff as he blankly stared over her shoulder. She pulled back slowly then smiled meekly, realizing she had more than likely embarrassed him when she felt his muscles tense. Timidly, she looked at him and he smiled, as an older brother does to a frightened sibling. "Sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me." She tried to compose herself, but all confidence shattered as he spoke.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Still nervous she quickly said, "I better get this thing to Agi."  
  
"Am I to come with or await you here?"  
  
"Whichever you please... I suppose." Her last two words were so soft that she herself did not hear them.   
  
He quickly recognized her discomfort and suddenly pretended to be fatigued. "Perhaps.. I best await you here," he said with a sigh.  
  
"As you will, I might be gone but ten minutes. Agi is difficult to track sometimes. Make yourself at home and I'll return as quickly as possible." She took a rapid stop to break into a run but he gripped her arm.  
  
"Please be careful," then he released her without another word. She broke into a dead run, heading north.  
  
What the hell was that?! The thought burst into her head once she reached a safe distance. He's a Kai. I have to keep my distance. But what happened back there? I've been happier before and never had that reaction. Heaven help me if I'm attracted to him. What am I worried about? He's practically the only man I know. This fancy of mine will be but a vague memory in a week. The trees grew thinner as she neared the open plain. Why am I running home? She wouldn't have gone... of course she would have idiot! The hunt was over many cycles ago. The plains came into view before she reached the edge of the forest. A small wooden shaft bolted through the tip of her ear as she first stepped in the grasslands. Since when did Agi make this an archer's gallery? No matter, they've lost their surprise, game over.  
  
Agi threw another log on the fire. The village around her was empty. She listened to the arrows whistling through the air until the last shot was fired. "They're lousy shots," Zari said from a branch above Agi's head. "They unloaded every arrow in their quiver and hit nothing but air. I thought you would have taught them better."  
  
She chuckled with her back still to Zari, "arrogant to the end eh?"  
  
Zari held out her hand and let the arrows roll off her fingers. "I have one other gift for you then I shall take my place in exile." The demonic blade fell to the ground at Agi's feet. Zari slid off the branch. "Oh, and one more thing," she said as she picked a rag up off the ground. "Wipe yourself off," she hung the rag on Agi's long ear. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Has it been ten minutes already?" Shin asked cheerfully as Zari approached.  
  
"That it has," she replied. "As it is time for our departure."  
  
"What assistance must I be?"  
  
"I require none, I know where the High Heavens are."  
  
"How could you know that? Lest you had been there."  
  
"I have visited your realm on many occasions."  
  
"I have never encountered you there before milady."  
  
"Zari."  
  
"Beg your pardon."  
  
"No need for pardon, I merely would prefer to be referred to by my own name. Truthfully I am not in any position to make requests."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
She turned sharply and stretched out her hand. "It's late, we must leave," she said hastily. A deep pink ring of light slid down her arm then grew as it rolled over the tips of her fingers. Shin watched as a rippling mirror filled the void in the ring.  
  
That's the same technique Talme uses... peculiar.  
  
Zari touched him on the arm, "it's time we went." He didn't move. Both felt the presence of the Armageddon hunting party. "Kalilo, we have to go!"  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "What did you call me?"  
  
Her cheeks suddenly darkened as the blood rushed to them when she realized what had just slipped out of her mouth. Shaking it off she said sharply, "never mind that, move it!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal. It closed as an arrow sailed through the empty space.  
  
"Hell awaits you," Agi sneered. "I pray for her sake her wits shan't abandon her." 


	4. New Addition

Ch 3 New Addition  
  
"My dear, you did all you could," Torres said gently as he stroked Talme's hair.  
  
"No!" Talme said sternly with her face buried in her arms. "I could have saved him." Suddenly she bolted to her feet and grabbed Sarinor's uniform collar. "Why did you stop me!?"  
  
"There was nothing you could do!" he answered defensively. "You saw him as we did. He was already dead!"  
  
"No! I know I would have saved him!"  
  
"Please, lady!" said a voice from the branches above. "Your wailing is giving me a splitting headache."  
  
"You want me to split something!?" she snapped. He recoiled, nearly falling off the branch. "Mind that fork tongue of yours before I choose to remove it."  
  
"Unfortunately lass," Junid said with a sigh. "If my apprentice is dead, then serpent tongue is to be his successor."  
  
Torres smiled as his mind detected the approach of a familiar presence. "No," he said. "I do not believe that is to be the case."  
  
"Do you mean-" Junid stopped as a flash of light burst from overhead then moments afterward, a voice spoke behind him.  
  
"I hope I haven't missed anything," said the voice.  
  
Talme couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. "Shin?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been!?" said the man as he dismounted from the tree. He tried to look down on Shin, though it was impossible considering he was merely a few short inches taller. To Zari it was like looking at Shin's exact opposite, even down to the skin color, but mostly the disposition. "They were about to-"  
  
"Who are you?" Zari demanded as she stepped around Shin.  
  
"I do beg your pardon milady," he said smoothly. Zari raised a snowy eyebrow as she heard the slime in his voice. "I am called Thado." He reached to take her hand but she slapped down on it.  
  
"Is it your custom to mimic the manners of others?" she asked snappishly. "You are a Prinon."  
  
"... Prinon?"  
  
"She means 'egotistical fool'," Talme said approvingly. "And I am inclined to agree."  
  
Thado turned to Shin, "master, I am not an egotistical fool! Tell her that."  
  
"I will not intervene in this argument," Shin stated. "For it is not for me to decide."  
  
"Then might I suggest we move this conversation elsewhere," Junid said. "Tell us, who is this spirited lass?"  
  
"Yes, please forgive my laziness. Zari, I would like to introduce to you my mentors. Junid, known as North Kai." Zari bowed in the pause. "Sarinor, known as South Kai. Our benevolent leader Dai Kaio."  
  
"Please call me Torres," he said with a kind smile.   
  
Zari bowed. "And West Kai. You know Thado and myself, commonly referred to as East Kai."  
  
"Am I to know the name of milady West Kai?" Zari asked. Thus far West Kai had kept her back to Zari and Shin.  
  
She sighed exasperatedly, "firstly," she said as she turned. "My name is-"  
  
"Talme?" Zari asked as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Talme's eye widened as she took her first look at Zari.  
  
"Well well," Talme said with a smile as she and Zari grabbed each others forearms. "Agi get fed up with you as well?"  
  
"Unfortunately so," Zari replied halfway laughing.  
  
"The two of you know each other?" Torres asked pleasantly.   
  
"Yes sir," Talme replied as she placed a hand on Zari's shoulder. "Zari here used to be my apprentice before Agi cast me out."  
  
"Again I apologize for that," Sarinor said as he lowered his head.  
  
"Forget it," Talme said. "It's in the past."  
  
"Will you be staying with us lass?" Junid asked.  
  
"Not for long," Zari replied. "I wouldn't want to intrude upon you."  
  
"No milady," Shin said quickly. "You are a guest here, never could you be considered a burden." He offered her his arm. "If you will come with me, I will take you to your quarters."  
  
"I thank you," she said as she slipped her arm through the crook in his. She made no notice as Thado's face flushed, making his blue skin turn red in the cheeks.   
  
He waited until they were out of earshot then turned to Talme, "doesn't he know the rule?"  
  
"She saved his life lad," said Junid. "And she was cast into exile due to her actions. He is offering her a place to regain her feet."  
  
"Where is he taking her?"  
  
"That is none of your concern," Sarinor said sternly. "I will not permit you to tamper with her."  
  
~*You won't comprehend before I've already had my way with her*~  
  
"I'm afraid it's not much," Shin said as they approached Zari's quarters. All that could be seen from the outside was a stone balcony jutting out from the rock face. Rose vines cascaded down over the balcony archway, though there was no other entrance to be found. "But it possesses the greatest view at dawn and sunset."  
  
"It's wonderful, beautiful in itself once the blossoms come into bloom." Slowly she rose over the stone rail. As her feet touched the stone the vines fell to conceal the enterance. She looked over her shoulder to find an empty balcony. "Milord?"  
  
"I am here," Shin answered from the ground.  
  
"What business have you on the ground?"  
  
"It is ill-mannered for one to invite himself into a lady's household."  
  
"I see. Then would you be so kind as to come and assist me?"  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
She stepped back as he flew over the rail and touched down beside her. "What I need to know," she said as she turned to face the vine barrier. "Is how to open this without harming a single pod."  
  
"No, these will have to be removed for you to enter."  
  
"I won't hear of that! I'd sooner sleep here on the stones then harm this plant. You can't find this elsewhere. Your planet is the only sanctuary for this species. It's been wiped out on the mortal realm. And yet it survives."  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Now you know."  
  
"Indeed, but I believe a simple command would be sufficient." She parted her lips to speak when he intervened. "Da ni shalan."  
  
The vines quivered then drew back like a curtain exposing the room that lie beyond. It was bare, stripped of any furnishings there might have been. Dried leaves and flower petals littered the stone floor and lie in raised beds in the corners and along the back wall. "As I said, it's not much."  
  
"It's perfect, considering I won't be long." They stepped inside. While Zari merely looked about her, Shin examined the stone's condition.  
  
"Seems to have held up well."  
  
"Yes, but as I've said, I won't be here long."  
  
"Well, about that," said a voice from the outside. "Shin I need to speak with you."  
  
"I'll be but a moment,' he said to Zari then left.  
  
"I'll be here," she said.  
  
"Shin," Talme began once he was outside. "You do realize there are certain conditions if she is to stay here." He sighed then nodded. "This planet is for Kais alone."  
  
"And for those whom a Kai owes a debt."  
  
"Not to live on."  
  
"In this case the rules do not apply. I owe her more than my life, I owe her my very being. I felt my soul slip away, freeze, then fracture. My mind was an empty void, I felt absolutely nothing! Had she not found me, I would have succumb to a fate far worse than death."  
  
"That does not change the code. She must either join with us, or leave immediately."  
  
"There has to be another way," he whispered.  
  
"No, there isn't. Do you want me to tell her?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'll inform her."  
  
"Not like that you won't." Before he could blink his attire had changed back to his uniform. His overcoat was open and the cloth his arm hung in was exposed and still bloodstained. "I don't know what to do about that arm so Zari will have to attend to it."  
  
He nodded solemnly but did not reply. Talme disappeared as he went back inside. "I bear ill news milady," he said grimly.  
  
"What must I do?" she asked cheerfully. "I tried not to listen in, but I was not completely successful."  
  
"Then you might know the circumstances."  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed softly, "I wish there were some other way." He hung his head.  
  
Her fingers slipped beneath his chin and slowly tilted his head up. "What must I do?" she repeated softly. As his eyes met hers he suddenly felt as his strength wash out of his limbs and the will to speak vanished.  
  
Still he forced his lips and tongue to form words, "you must abide by the code of the Kais if you desire to remain."  
  
"Who am I to serve and protect?"  
  
"That is your choice. However, I beg you not to exceed your primary decision. Your life will be stripped from you, completely out of your control. The code rules all life on this planet."  
  
"So? I have no life now. I'm starting over." He shut his eyes tightly as she walked passed him then back to the center of the room. "Would it be possible for me to protect you?"  
  
"Thado is responsible for my protection."  
  
"Hm..." She crossed her arms and turned to face him. "Not anymore he's not. And give me a moment to tell you why. Firstly, I wouldn't trust that overgrown imp with a rock, never mind a man's life. Did he even offer to go with to on your latest mission? I noticed there wasn't a single scratch on him. Whereas you milord, your own mind had become your prison. He doesn't care about your life. He didn't even bother to ask you of your health, because he was far too busy with his own fancies. You even allowed him to give you orders. This may be a time of peace, but there is no excuse for such behaviors. And should he choose to pitch a fit, let him. He can go piss and moan elsewhere. And I shall inform him myself that he has been replaced."  
  
"Please there is no need for that."  
  
"The universe has but five Kaioshins, lose one and balance is destroyed."  
  
"There will be no replacement." She opened her mouth, "and that is final."  
  
"Very well, but if you won't let me protect you," she paused as she held her hands out. He stepped back. "What? I was only going to ask if I may tend to your arm first."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Have a seat then."  
  
"Where?"  
  
She turned sideways and gestured toward the back wall. "On the bed of course." He blinked in disbelief.  
  
"That wasn't there before."  
  
"And neither were the shelves or books to your right."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I'm transporting the few things I own. It's the only way I'll know where anything is." He watched as the air crashed up against the walls then became solid as material objects became their nature. "Please have a seat," she said as she waited for the basket of healing herbs to solidify. "Go on and remove the top articles of your clothing, and when I say that, I mean your shirt. Be careful of your arm."  
  
He quickly worked his way to the bed, avoiding the invisible waves. Once sitting he drew his feet up as a wave rushed beneath the bed.  
  
"There it is!" she exclaimed as she extracted a small vile from the basket. She sat down behind him once his overcoat no longer covered his shoulders. "Hold your breath."  
  
"Wh-" his breath was cut short as he felt her grip the back of his shirt and pull it through him.   
  
"Does anybody ever tell you you ask too many questions?"  
  
"No," he gasped. "Not as of yet."  
  
"Well then hear this from me, you talk too much." She opened the vile and poured some of the sap into her palm. "I'm gonna warn you, this will burn like hell. But the first time is always the worst." Gingerly she pulled his arm from the blood stained fabric then tossed it on the stone floor. "This'll get the blood out of your pores." She rubbed both hands together then smoothed the sap on his arm, hand, and fingers.  
  
His tone hinted slight panic, "it's cold."  
  
"This is just the prep work, not the actual procedure."  
  
"When will that start?"  
  
Her right arm stretched out, palm up as if she was lifting something. A cloth floated from the basket and dropped into her hand. "As soon as I wipe this salve off. If I were to leave it on, the heat would be intensified. As it will be, it's pretty painful on the first round. After that it becomes almost soothing." She wiped the sap from her hands then rubbed her hands together rapidly. Her palms glowed orange like fire. She cupped her hands and blew across the palm. Sparks flew the scattered like fireflies. "Brace yourself."  
  
He sighed as the coldness vanished. To her surprise, he didn't utter any other sound as she began to massage his weak muscles. At first she focused on his shoulder then slowly worked down to his arm. She felt him ease, as if he were about to fall asleep. "That's it," she whispered softly in his ear. Suddenly she felt him melt as she spoke, just when she thought he couldn't relax anymore. "There, you see."  
  
"Yes," he said sleepily. "Quite pleasant."  
  
"Your muscles will be much stronger once I finish. But they will be sore. You'll feel like you just fought a war using only this limb. Also, they won't be very flexible."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"At least three." She was now down to his wrist. "Wait a moment." She rubbed her hands together then another gust of sparks sailed into the wall. He felt the heat soak into his skin and muscle tendons, feeling them grow stronger, bigger, but no where near as solid as those in his right arm. As his skin relished the warmth his mind felt the incisive pains of the bitter cold. Zari's voice sounded distant and hazy. His vision was black as his eyes were closed.  
  
His hand began to tremble in hers. "Milord?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?" Now his whole body shook and she had no idea why.  
  
Suddenly he felt something wrap around him and his eyes flew open. He started then was jerked back down. "Easy easy," Zari whispered in his ear as she held him tightly. He relaxed again as he felt the warmth of her body against his back then placed a hand on Zari's forearm.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I understand your fears, though hear me. Nothing's going to happen to you or your mentors. No harm will befall you and death will stay at bay." She shifted and sat beside him. "I now stand between harm and you. And only should my soul pass into nonexistence, will you experience fear. I can tell you this, I'm not going anywhere." 


	5. Growing Friendship

Whew! That gave me a scare. Normally I update on Thursday but I couldn't get in so to make up for it, and make sure I have all my bases covered, there will be another chapter after this one.   
  
Things are still walking the fluffy path for the meantime, but that will change oh yes.  
  
I know I haven't put up the translations I promised earlier, but they will come. It's just not the right time yet... ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Ch 4 Growing Friendship  
  
Zari examined her reflection in the calm stream then nodded in approval. "I like it."  
  
Her uniform had taken nearly two days to create, but now it was done. It was the color of the Earth's afternoon sky. Her top was sleeveless and extended a few short inches beyond her chest. Her skirt was short, extending to the middle of her thighs. A long lavender sash was wrapped around her waist then hung down just above her knees. Every article was trimmed in gold, even the long gloves that she hadn't intended to receive- was rimmed in gold wire. Now only one item was missing, the Potara earrings. Though she had refused them and had them replaced by a button below the collar with the Kai symbol engraved in it.  
  
"Yes but," Talme said from the tree behind Zari. "What's wrong with the boots?"  
  
"I've run barefoot nearly all my life," Zari replied simply. "These have risen blisters in places I never would have thought possible."  
  
"You must have something on your feet lass," said Junid from the other side of the stream, fishing rod in hand.  
  
"Then may I make a suggestion," Shin asked as he closed the book he had been reading then climbed down from the bluff. Once on the ground he began again, "I've read of suck a covering that it closely resembles what I believe is called soft leather. It's enough to protect your feet and at the same time not be a bother." He extended his hand towards the knee high boots, then slowly pulled it back. "How does that feel?"  
  
"How does wha-" She stopped as she realized she no longer felt the sharps pains in her feet. Instead she felt a softness against her skin. She looked down; soft shoes that rose barely above the ankle and were cut in a V in front. The same gold wire rimmed the top and the color was the same as her uniform. "I don't feel them at all."  
  
"That's their intention."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh please!" Thado cried. "Get a life! Or at least say something new." No one acknowledged his comment or existence. Everything turned silent.  
  
Zari sighed and lightly tapped her foot. She looked at Shin. ~*I hate this silence. How can you stand it?*~  
  
~*Most times, I myself am silent.*~  
  
~*Why?*~  
  
~*Because I can't seem to bring myself to break it. I've heard far too many screams of burning lovers and the cries of their orphaned children to do so. This is always the time to remember.*~  
  
~*Remember what? Sure you and your mentors are relaxing but you're not having any fun.*~ She took his hand in hers and pulled him away from the others. ~*Run with me*~ She pulled him a few steps before he matched her pace.  
  
They ran at a slow speed but covered many miles. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Must there always be a destination?" she asked with a smile. "Sometimes you just run or do something to break away. What do you do to release?"  
  
"I read mostly. I haven't found much else to do, besides enjoy the peace."  
  
"You're kidding!" she shouted as she stopped sharply. "There's a whole universe to explore and you find nothing?"  
  
"I am not permitted to leave milady."  
  
"There is nothing ladylike about me so why do you call me by that name?"  
  
"Habit."  
  
"Stop it!" she said sternly. "And stop being so proper, somehow it doesn't suit you."  
  
"Alright, I'll admit, I was more like you once. That was a long time ago."  
  
She spat off to the side, "so what? What is life to you?" He didn't answer. "Well?" Still no answer. "You know why? Because you've never actually enjoyed what you had. You have your health, what's stopping you?" She paused, "have you ever heard, or read of in your case, about a game called Scather?"  
  
"Striker."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was a striker."  
  
She leaned in close then held up a pale blue energy wave. "Show me." The ball launched from her hand and sped away as a steaming comet. It passed between two long boards -like a short surf board without the fin- one with red designs, the other, yellow. Both hovered vertically, awaiting the chase.   
  
A strong gust pushed the yellow board flat and Zari jumped on it. Shin knocked his board over after his feet had touched it. "Show off," Zari muttered. She took off after the target while Shin stood still.  
  
He drew in a deep breath, "three... two... one." It sailed over his head and he snatched it out of the air.  
  
Zari flew around him, "how'd you do that?"  
  
"The blue ones always come back. Now those in vermillion," he paused as the ball swirled, losing its original color. "They won't give up so easily."  
  
"We'll see, I've caught every one I've sought. This will be no different."  
  
He returned her sly smile, "catch this."  
  
"How do you do it!" Zari said halfway laughing. She jumped off her board and lie down next to him on the grass. "That's five times, not counting the first."  
  
"It could have gone either way," he replied. "You're good, I have to give you that."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll get you yet."  
  
He laughed, "not when I can use my other arm you won't."  
  
"Hah! Your arm doesn't affect your boarding."   
  
"Seems I need to x-plain this to you. I'm a southpaw. Though I can use my right hand, my left is far superior."  
  
"Then in lack of better words, I'm screwed... and drymouthed."  
  
"Me too, I'll be right back."  
  
"I'll be here." Shin turned and smiled, then walked down he steep hill to the river below. She closed her eyes.  
  
"It's been a long time since a person spoke to him as if he were a normal being," a voice said from behind.  
  
"What do you want Thado?" she asked as kindly as she could.  
  
"Only what you're eventually going to give him." She exhaled though it sounded more like a flat hiss. "Exactly," his voice whispered directly above her face.  
  
~*Stay calm ol' girl. He won't advance any further.*~ She felt his breath on her face then the heavy weight of his hand squeezing her breast, while his other hand held her wrists as his tongue searched for an entrance. ~*Oh... you asshole! You better pray you're faster than me. Once I get up, you'll think hell as comfortable as your mother's womb!*~  
  
She heard water splash on grass, not even a moment passed when she heard Thado struggle to breathe. He coughed, choked, and heaved in a raspy voice. She brought her knees to her chest then kicked to land in a standing position. All anger left her as she saw she would have to 'wait in line,' so to speak. Shin already had Thado in a sleeper hold with his right arm. It was a rather pathetic sight to behold. Shin was still considered, by Junid especially, as disabled. Yet there he was, using his one arm against both of Thado's, and not budging and inch. "I don't know what you were thinking," Shin snapped. "But I better hear one damn good excuse, quick!"  
  
~*I can't breathe!*~  
  
"Uh uh," Shin said as he shook his head. "You're making too much noise not to be breathing."  
  
"Alright! But-long-let go," he said still choking. Shin looked at Zari and she nodded. Thado heaved as Shin released him, he held his throat with both hands and coughed. "She..." he paused to gasp again. "She came onto me! I did nothing!"  
  
Utter disgust spread on Shin's face and was already on Zari's. "Prinon," Shin growled. "That's all you are."  
  
"No, he is more," Zari stated coldly. "Though none will I name for they are already said. But stay away from me, and you'll have a better chance of staying alive."  
  
Thado snarled, "inligan tsinque doma tieth-" Shin stepped forward and slammed his fist into Thado's brow. He fell to the ground, eyes closed, blood trailing from the blow, and he lie still, unconscious.  
  
"He talks ever more than you."  
  
Shin turned and smiled, "he won't for a while." He cast his eyes to the sky. "It's late, come with me, I'll escort you home."  
  
"You'll only escort me home, if you race me home."  
  
  
  
They had run halfway around the planet at full speed, although Zari lagged behind a few feet behind purposely, and weren't the least bit out of breath. "You're pretty quick for a cripple," Zari teased.  
  
"My arm does not affect my feet," Shin stated.  
  
"Nor your mouth."  
  
"Hah! You're one to talk!"  
  
"That's right, and I'll keep on talking until the day the afterlife bores me."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'll strike up another conversation, that'll be all there is to it." She said it so finally that, instead of making a fool of himself, Shin looked up at Titus, the largest moon.  
  
The smile on his face slowly faded as he recalled the late hour. "I suppose this is where we must part company."  
  
"Only for today. But I think you laughed more that last hour, before Thado, then in the short time I've known you. I thank you for stepping in between Thado and myself by the way."  
  
"Of course, and I swear," he paused to take her hand in his and bring it to his lips. "He won't attempt or dream of touching you like in that way again."  
  
She smiled, "seems I have a 'deloqui' to watch over me." He dropped her hand. Deloqui meant protector, and for a man to be referred to by that title meant much more than that simple meaning, especially when the 'adrien'- the protected- is female.  
  
His posture stiffened as he said, "goodnight milady."  
  
She placed her hand behind his neck and instantly felt him relax. "That's better," she said as she brought her lips next to his ear. "You are the sweetest being I've ever had the honor to meet. Don't you ever... ever! let the sands of time or the stains of war take that away from you. Good night Shin." 


	6. Forbidden Fancy

Disclaimer: I uh... I don't think I've done that on this story yet. Oops! *Deer-in-the-headlight O_O* Well I do claim my own characters. Which at the moment is only Zari and Agi, but the real piece of work is still backstage warming up. hehehe... Enjoy!   
  
Ch 5 Forbidden Fancy  
  
As had become her routine, Zari sat on the rail of her balcony, watching the smaller moons become iridescent as they glide around the ever bright Titus. The sky beyond burned in vivid colors like a wildfire. "I'll never get tired of seeing this," she said to the sky.  
  
The wind blew swiftly over the grass, carrying faint notes on its wing. ~*What is that? Someone up before me?*~ She pushed the stray locks of her hair behind the tip of her ear. "An ocarina?"  
  
Her feet made no sound as she landed on the grass. The white nightgown she wore, blew up against her skin as she walked against the wind. "Where is it coming from?" She now heard the notes outright, for the wind had died. They paused, still she continued. The leaves of a large oak shaded her from the morning light. She sighed, "where are you?" she whispered as she rested her hand on its trunk. The notes began again, softly at first, then grew louder until she realized they came from just above her head. She ducked behind the tree then peered around it to see the face of th musician. Only his left arm came into view, though that was more than enough. She had tended to that same limb twice on occasion.  
  
He paused once more before beginning another tune. It rang out clear and was picked up and carried again on the wings of the breeze. The notes were soft, sweet, and slow (picture a Celtic tune if you will). Their melody alone was enough for Zari.  
  
His eyes opened slightly and caught sight of movement, and the gleam of light. His hands slowly descended to his lap. He suddenly felt no desire to play the instrument in his grasp. His only desire lie with her. His eyes watched every fluid movement, every graceful turn, every controlled bend in her limbs, though he did not see her physical self. In his mind he saw past her unintentional physical charms, to the flame that kindled her spirit. At that moment it was open, exposed, and vulnerable to the cruel harshness the universe could bestow. The entire time he feared some unseen torrent would extinguish the fragile flame. Then as she neared the end of her dance, every fear left his mind, he felt emotions stir in him, none he knew the name of or had ever experienced before. Though they reminded his mind, of the pleasures of being held in a trance.  
  
He heard her gasp and all emotions vanished. "Forgive me milord," she said frantically. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'll take my leave."  
  
"Zari!" he called. She halted reluctantly. "You're a magnificent dancer." The words left his lips as hard as stone, even he himself would not have believed them.  
  
Still she turned and smiled, "thank you. If you'll pardon me, I have to return before Talme delivers my errands." She disappeared before another word was spoken.  
  
His head hit the bark with a soft thud. "Smooth Shin... brilliant."  
  
Titus had slid into its noon position and Zari was no closer to finishing than she had been that morning. She sighed, "thank Ledena the rest of these stay here. I'm sick and tired of that trader on Sanrie. He would not shut up! Not only that, but he wasn't the least bit discrete as to where he let his eyes wonder... jerk off."  
  
Junid's voice broke the silence, "if you wait any longer you'll lose the feel of the sword. You spend too much time with that lass, and what has she taught you? Nothing important I promise you that."  
  
Shin's voice answered the criticism, "knowing you speak of knowledge concerning the battlefield, then no, I haven't acquired anything. Though it isn't the void of skill she fills-"  
  
"I know precisely where this is going, that road is forbidden for a Kai to tread! It's against everything in the code."  
  
"I know that! Every night for the past two, I have read our code 'till the brink of day. It will change nothing."  
  
"Enough nonsense lad! You think you'll win a duel if you talk through it?"  
  
"I would never put it passed you."  
  
Zari's face flushed in fear. ~*He can't duel now! Does he want to undo time's healing?!*~ She replaced the parcel she held in her hand in the bag that hung across her chest, then passed swiftly over the grass towards Shin and Junid.  
  
She saw Shin's overcoat and shirt lying next to two empty scabbards, but there was no sign of either of the two.  
  
A thunderous roar boomed from above. Her eyes found them dueling in the clouds. Another clang rang out, and they disappeared. The gleam of their swords then reappeared on the ground.  
  
"I was right," Junid stated as his blade clashed against Shin's. "That woman has weakened you. And she claims to be able of protecting each of us."  
  
"She can, she will."  
  
"I still wait for her to prove herself, and now I wait for you."  
  
"Wait no longer."  
  
Shin pushed Junid away and switched his sword to his left hand. The desire to warn him of this risk disappeared as her eyes fell on his face. Through his eyes she found herself staring at something more; a shapeless figure of dull light surrounding an encased flame. It burned steadily inside the crystal shield. Unaccessible, denying any warm touch that might jeopardize it. She could sense the fear; afraid of the cold, afraid of a change, afraid of a mistake. Though these fears kept him safe from the cruelty of the universe, they denied him the splendors life was willing to grant him.  
  
Shin suddenly dropped his sword and fell to his knees. She rushed to his side and tenderly examined his arm. Junid scowled at her then rested the tip of his blade beneath her jaw. "He's fine lass."  
  
"You would delight in thinking so," she snapped. His hand trembled as he found her eyes glaring at him from beneath her brow. "I was aware I would have to protect you from the forces of the universe. Though I had no idea I had to protect you from each other." Her voice softened as she turned to Shin. "You've strained the fibers to their limits, continue and you'll tear everything apart. This duel is over."  
  
"Though your errands are not," Talme stated from behind Zari. Zari started and bolted to her feet. "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes'm, I have yet to complete."  
  
"Then get going." Without reply, Zari darted around Talme, who kept her eyes on Shin. He watched Zari leave, wishing she'd look back over her shoulder and smile, but she did not. He felt his heart sink as she disappeared into the distant hills leagues away.  
  
~*Please come back.*~  
  
"Shin," Talme said sternly. "Stop this!" Shin looked at her, a mix of sadness and confusion in his eyes. "You know as well as I do, that path is forbidden. This is the only warning you will receive. If you truly care, you'll forsake those thoughts."  
  
"What has Agi told you?" he demanded.  
  
"Only that she is relinquishing her claim, her visions will return to the original visionary -Zari. Maybe, she can make the just decision. You are not strong enough to resist what she will offer you."  
  
"Do not concern yourself, there is nothing between us. She's merely aiding me in my recovery."  
  
"Oh wake up! Everyone sees it but you! Even Zari notices the tender smiles you give her. At least she fights the temptation, and embraces the truth."  
  
"No," Junid said solemnly. "She's as blind as he is. It would be prudent to let it stay that way perhaps. You hear me?" he said to Shin. "Your fancy won't harm either of you should it remain hidden. But let it open, all your fears will become reality." 


	7. Vision

Watch out now! This is gonna be my shortest chapter on record! Somebody told me my chapters are too darn long, well here's one to shake things up. Not much I know, but it'll give you a little taste of who's coming to tango.  
  
Disclaimer: isn't it obvious yet?  
  
Ch 6 Vision  
  
His scream echoed in his chamber though the thrashing of his sheets did not. He bolted upright as his head turned in all directions. His tiny body was still exhausted from his restlessness. His hand gripped a wad of his sheets as a hiss of steam followed the click and opening of the door. The shadow of the guard stood outside the threshold, not daring to advance. "Master Bibi-Dee are you alright?"  
  
He blinked then sneered and threw his arms in the air. "How many times must I tell you fools never to enter my chamber?!" The guard trembled. "Send Desdelona to me and keep your pitiful meaningless soul."  
  
The guard stumbled back against the wall, bowed quickly, shouted a "yes sir," and ran for dear life.   
  
The wizard sighed and wiped the cold sweat from his brow. His hand moved to his throat, and expected to feel a trail of warm blood run down his chest. ~*Same damn dream every night! I'm staring through blood washed vision and faintly hear a man and woman speaking. He pleads to her, calling her 'Kalila.' Where have I heard that before? I know that language. Wait a minute! They're lovers! She leaves, but the portal doesn't close until he's there, standing over me, his face in shadow. My ears can't hear what he says. He turns to watch her leave, his fist clenches as a tear trails his cheek. He nearly darts after her yet he turns again to me. My eyes close to shut out the light, but they never open. Whoever he is... he will be... my end.*~ 


	8. Heart's Possession

Well I'm at it again! Yep, another looong chapter comin' up. This one gives you a more of Shin's personal background, if you really think about it. Also, things are gonna get a little crazy here. But hey! This is me we're talking about here. So let's just face it. I'm weird!  
  
Finally! The translation: Kalilo (M) and Kalila (F) both translate to 'my love.' So now, go back to "Offer she can't turn down" and see if that makes that chapter any weirder. If you want to. Also, in case you were wondering who Ledena was, she's basically God (religiously speaking).  
  
Disclaimer: duh!  
  
Ch 7 Heart's Possession  
  
The heat faded from her hands as they took one last sweep down his arm. "There, all done."  
  
"Thank you milady."  
  
She winked at him then called to Junid, who was crossing swords with Talme. "Alright, he's all yours."  
  
"Send him in," Junid replied as he pushed against Talme's blade.  
  
"Only if you have another sword for me," Shin said. He held one in his left hand while his right was empty.  
  
"Here," Zari said as a light blade formed in her hand. "This has served me well, now it can serve you." She held her hands out.  
  
Her breath was cut short as he turned and smiled. His smile was merely a friendly gesture, though his eyes were soft, shedding an expression she never would have expected to receive. Her eyes matched the tender gaze then passed beyond as his fingers traced her jaw to the tip of her chin. She felt her heart race as he leaned down.  
  
"Ah... Shin!" Talme called. Zari and Shin started, thrusting them back into reality. "Is this gonna happen or what?"  
  
"Yes coming," he replied. His hand lingered on hers for a moment before his fingers wrapped around the hilt.  
  
She sighed as the first clash rang through the air. Her head rested in her hand as she watched. ~*Why do I feel this way? Surely it's just a foolish fancy that has overstayed. Guide me Ledena, I need your counsel. I'm being consumed by everything he is. Help me return to the place you destined me.*~  
  
"Pardon me," said a kind voice. Her head shot up but her voice caught in her throat as gentle hands massaged her shoulders. "Forgive me I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"There's no need for pardon, I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Your lips say one thing while your tension contradicts you. Is it something I can help with?" She remained silent. Though she appeared to be staring at the grass, Torres knew her eyes were on something else. "Ah..."  
  
Her head snapped around, "what?"  
  
"Take a walk with me, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"This is not a command my friend. All I want, is a friendly conversation. We haven't had time to talk besides."  
  
She smiled, "unfortunately."  
  
"Let us remedy that, come."  
  
As they walked, the topic of conversation revolved mainly around her. Torres was very interested in her history. She made sure to tell him openly all she knew, except for one crucial secret. It was nothing fatal if left unknown. There was no way he could make the connection and just when her guilt was about to overcome her, he changed the subject entirely.  
  
"Now, I have a secret to tell, though you may already know. Shin is very fond of you."  
  
~*And I of him.*~  
  
"Which makes my job somewhat easier."  
  
"What is your job?"  
  
"Half a moment my friend, half a moment." He sighed, "it's difficult for me to say, I can't imagine how it would be for him. He's asked me how to approach you."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I said simply, 'disregard anything your mind tells you, and heed your heart's voice.' He says to me, 'but what do I say to her?' I reply, 'you'll know when you look in her eyes.' Has he spoken to you yet?"  
  
"No, not yet... I wish he would try."  
  
"Ah, you feel the same."  
  
"Yes, I thought it was just a foolish fancy of mine that would fade in a week. I thought I'd find something about him that would turn me away. He's been so open, polite, trusting, and protective. The more time I spend, the harder it is to part."  
  
"So what do you plan to do?"  
  
"I'll talk to him tonight."  
  
"What will you tell him?"  
  
"Eventually? Everything."  
  
"Expect to hear a great deal from him as well."  
  
"I'd be worried if I didn't."  
  
"Don't be, Shin was originally going to turn you away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He feared he wouldn't be all you deserve. He hates inflicting pain, receiving it of course, but from how he spoke of you the other day, he would sooner tear himself apart before endangering you or harming you."  
  
~*That settles it, he'll know before Titus assumes its nightly position.*~  
  
"I should warn you, he might refuse you still. Though his feelings will never change."  
  
~*Must he refuse me?*~ She nibbled on her lip.  
  
"The code of the Kais destroys any chance of a truly happy life. When he was recruited, he never thought he'd fall. Ah! Here we are."  
  
"What?" she asked as she looked up. "Home? But I still have errands."  
  
"None today. Talme's busy at the moment. If any should come Sarinor or myself will tend to them. Shin will be home in the afternoon. Plan your time accordingly." He turned and began walking away.  
  
"Torres!" Zari called as she spun to face him. "I thought the code forbade-"  
  
"In the past, the code has destroyed far too many spirits of once strong men and women, all because they never knew what to fight for. And because of his history, I will always grant him every opportunity." He bowed, "good day milady."   
  
"Good day... Torres."  
  
Titus was moving into its evening position as wisps of clouds thickened. Zari sat on the balcony rail in her old uniform with her arms wrapped around her knees. ~*I don't care what Talme says, everything tells me this is right.*~ She didn't say or think another word, instead took flight.  
  
Her feet touched on the grass beneath the oak where she had danced. ~*He can't live far from here. Or does he...*~ Her thoughts quieted as her eyes searched the branches above.  
  
Nestled in the center was a small house, though she could only see the bottom, she knew the front was decking. She rose from the ground to get a better view. The front porch- which was as long as the house was wide yet very narrow- was littered with leaves and obviously hadn't been swept in months if not years. The wood siding had somehow been worn smooth. There were no windows in the front face though the beauty of the door more than made up for the lack. Large and circular, its deep green color accented the gold hinges and metal designs spreading to the center to secure its momentum when swung. The border was raised and engraved; autumn leaves falling.  
  
The wind blew and the leaves scattered. They scrapped against her legs as she approached the door. ~*Hope he's home.*~ Her knuckles tapped softly on the wood.  
  
"Half a second," a voice called from within. "May I ask who I'm to receive?"  
  
"Zari," she replied. Her ears caught the rushed sound of someone's last minute clean up. "I can call again if need be."  
  
There was silence then a click and the door slowly opened. "No need for that," Shin said with a smile. He cleared the doorway, "please come in." She smiled as she entered. He closed the door behind her and her eyes wondered around the room.   
  
Half his home lie behind a velvet curtain. Candles burned in the corners since the fireplace was slowly going dormant. A low mattress was wedged in the far corner next to an empty candle holder and the remains of an unfinished meal. "I just finished making some tea, would you care for a drink?"   
  
"Yes please," she said as she watched his back as he walked away. "Well well, I guess there's a first time for everything after all. I never thought I'd see you without your uniform." He looked at her with a warm smile on his face. True, he had abandoned his uniform for the evening. In its place, he wore a clean yet tattered and stained gray shirt with a wide neck. The sleeves were somewhat of a hassle, for he kept rolling them up then they would undo his efforts in moments. She took little shame in where her eyes looked next. The pants he wore were black and frayed around the knees and fit snugly on the muscles in his legs. Her eyes returned to the unfinished meal. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meal."  
  
"No need, it was getting cold anyway, here." She smiled as she took the clay cup from his hand. Her eyes gazed beyond him at the curtain. "Zari?"  
  
"Huh?" she said as her eyes darted to meet his.  
  
"You don't seem yourself, is something wrong?"  
  
"I... ach!" she said disgustedly as she turned away. His eyes watched her curiously. "I've got something on the tip of my tongue and I can't..." she sighed. "I just can't spit it out."  
  
"What does it pertain to?" he asked as he placed his cup on the willow woven mantle. His hands brushed up her arms, coming to rest on her shoulders as his lips lowered to hover next to her ear. "It's alright, you can tell me." His head lifted and he slowly turned her to face him. She lowered her head then shook it. "Yes you can," he whispered. His fingers lightly held her chin and slowly tilted her face up. "Tell me, what's troubling you?"  
  
His hand moved on reflex to catch the cup as it fell from her hand. Eyes widened as he felt the softness of her lips against his own. ~*Zari? What are you doing?*~ His grip weakened. ~*Stop... please.*~ The cup fell from his hand; shattering on the floor. Slowly she withdrew, still tasting her lips.  
  
He kneeled to pick up the pieces, he did not speak and his eyes couldn't bear to look at her. She choked a gasp as she clamped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He didn't seem to heed her words. As if he ignored her he threw the collected pieces into the fireplace; shattering into dust. His hands fell on the mantle as his head hung over his chest. "Please forgi-"  
  
"You should go," he said blankly as his head rose and turned, though his eyes stared into empty space.  
  
~*Don't send me away!*~ a voice screamed in her mind.  
  
The door latch clicked and the door swung open. "Go," he repeated in the same empty tone.  
  
She couldn't breathe as she stumbled back through the door. His head hung again, she heard him sigh heavily moments before she burst through the door, making it slam shut behind her. The latch didn't catch and the door remained ajar, letting in the soft beating sound. His head shot up, "rain?" he whispered. "It never rains." His head lowered. ~*Why didn't you handle that better? Idiot!*~ His forehead hit the mantle with a soft thud. The feeling of her lips against his became fresh in his mind. ~*It's not too late. I can still catch her.*~ He snatched a towel from behind the curtain and had only reached the threshold when another thought stopped him. ~*Why do the heavens weep?*~  
  
Over the beating of the rain a scream rang through the air. The towel fell to his feet as he dashed through the rain, over the rail, and sped towards Zari's home.  
  
The screams grew louder and pounded in his ears. ~*What have I done!*~ his mind cried. The rain pelted his skin and stung his eyes. His feet slipped a little though nothing would stop him. Then, he spotted her.  
  
She was huddled under the water heavy leaves of a small tree. Her knees were pulled in tight against her chest and her hands were clamped on the sides of her head. Tears streamed down her rain beaten face. She moaned and whimpered through clenched teeth.  
  
~*What's happening to her?!*~  
  
"Tha... ah!... somebody help him!" Her eyes flew open as Shin held her up in his arms.  
  
"What's happening to Thado?"  
  
"He...ss..." her voice was stuck in her throat. Muscles trembled and quivered as blood rushed to her face. She looked as though she was witnessing horrible blood shed through an unseen rift in space. Her fingers moved toward it. Remorse crept into her eyes as the trance lost its hold.  
  
Shin shook her shoulders. "Zari!" Her head snapped as she opened her mouth to cry out. "Zari," he whispered. "What's happening to Thado?"  
  
Her face relaxed and her fist opened as she sighed, "it's already happened." Her eyelids grew heavy and began to fall over her eyes. She said, her voice barely above a whisper, "he...s..." Her eyes closed as her head tilted to rest on his chest.  
  
"Rest then," he whispered as he brushed his thumb over her lips. ~*Truly a fool am I.*~   
  
She trembled beneath the blankets. Shin's hand stroked her hair gently. He too shook from the saturated cold despite the blazing fire, still his hand was steady. ~*If harm has befallen you I shall never forgive myself.*~ His hand brushed down the side of her face then his thumb brushed across her quivering eyelids. ~*Please! Open your eyes!*~  
  
Her trembling ceased, ~* if you'll remove your thumb then I will.*~  
  
He quickly obliged and smiled as she opened her eyes. "Thank Ledena you're alright."  
  
"Were you that worried? That's just something that happens. It's never anything serious."  
  
"Seemed so to me."  
  
"Why'd you come after me? I was certain I'd disgraced you."   
  
He shook his head, "never."  
  
She pushed herself up on her elbows, the blankets once reaching her shoulders slipped below her breasts, exposing her upper undergarment. His eyes couldn't help but gaze at the subtle curves of the muscles in her neck, down to the gentle slope of her collarbone, then back to her shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her lips move. She leaned in and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hell-O! Anybody home?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"What does a girl have to do around here to get something to eat?"  
  
"Oh! Right, forgive me."  
  
She shrugged as he walked back behind the curtain. "You can't help it, you're a man after all, so I suppose-" She paused to catch the cloth flying at her face.  
  
"Honestly, I didn't mean to look!"  
  
"It's okay," she called back halfway laughing. She held up the cloth to find it to be a large shirt. She laughed outright, "this thing'll swallow me whole!"  
  
"That's one of... where'd I bury that thing? Ah! That's one of Talme's old shirts. She and the other Kais have given me some of their hand-me-downs through the years. Mostly books, shirts, and other oddments." He paused to toss another item on the blankets. "Junid even gave me one of his old swords."  
  
She thrust her arms through the sleeves as the curtain parted and he emerged. On his hand sat a small square tray with a bowl positioned in the center. He handed it to her carefully then picked up the leather bound book and sat down. She held the tray carefully as she wiggled her shoulders, trying to get the shirt to cover. As soon as she thought she could stop to take a sip, the neck of the shirt drooped to expose her shoulder down to her collarbone. Her stomach eventually won the argument. She took the bowl in her hands, feeling the heat warm her palms. The steaming broth was soothing as it washed her mouth and slid down her throat. She held it away as a shiver ran down her spine, shaking the cold from her bones. She sighed as the heat from the remedy swelled beneath her skin. Her eyes glanced at Shin who still trembled. She tapped his shoulder, "here, take a sip. It'll take the chill from you."  
  
"No," he said as he shook his head. "It won't work if you don't drink all of it."  
  
"You'll freeze if you don't take some. I'm fine now, you've done enough. It's time you look after your own health." He turned his eyes back to the page he was reading. She nudged him again, " please, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."  
  
He sighed as the book fell open in his lap. "You should know-"  
  
"I already know. I read it in your eyes." She held it out further. "Go on."  
  
He stared at her as if he was disappointed, shifting his eyes to the bowl in her hand but once then shook his head. "No thank you," he said as his eyes returned to the book.  
  
She let out a loud sigh, "alright look, this is the last time I'm going to ask nicely. Then I'm going to end up shoving this down your throat. Now, drink it." Her voice softened, "please Shin. Or at least ditch the soaked shirt."  
  
"I'm fine," he replied blankly without moving his eyes.  
  
She retorted with a doubtful two note hum. "Mm hm, sure you are. Must be perfectly natural for you to tremble then hm?" He didn't answer. There was a soft tap as the bowl was placed back on the tray. "Ok, you asked for it. Put the book down." He did not comply. She snatched the book from his hands and as he reached for it, his vision suddenly went momentarily black. He saw her again with his shirt in her hands next to the fire. "Damn!" she whispered. "I know you're trying to act tough but this is nothing to mess with. You almost died of the cold once why are you tempting fate again?" She wrung it out to the best of her ability then hung it on the willow woven mantle to let the fire dry and warm it. She kneeled beside him and wrapped the blankets around his shoulders. "There," she said as she rapidly rubbed his arms.   
  
"Can't I do one thing for you without you caring for me?"  
  
"Sure... another time perhaps."  
  
"Can't I at least begin to repay you for your kindness to me?"  
  
"Kindness? At the time, I was merely following the procedure that would keep you alive. Nothing extreme."  
  
"And yet I felt a warmth against my skin." He shook his head, "no, you're right, extremities would be..."  
  
"Yeah so, maybe I did it to keep you warm. You would have died if I hadn't shared warmth. The ice would have claimed you. Ah!" She quickly darted to the mantle and snatched his shirt. "Here, it's thoroughly dry." She pulled the blankets from his shoulders and sat down and he put the shirt back on. "Now," she said as she held the bowl out to him. "Go on."  
  
He sighed softly, "very well." He took the bowl in his hands and put it to his lips. His skin jumped as the shiver ran down his spine then regained its color as the heat rose in him. He offered it back to her to finish.  
  
"Nope, you kill it. I've had enough." She watched him lean his head back to empty the final contents. "There," she said softly as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. "You look much better."  
  
His eyes were sad suddenly, "you still look cold."  
  
She pulled the shirt over her bare shoulder, "I'm fine, I just-" Her words caught in her throat as he reached out for her, his hand lightly brushing down the side of her face. She released a quiet breath as she leaned into his touch. "This reminds me, you didn't answer my question. Why'd you come after me? And then you bring me back here after you push me away. Why do you torment me so?"  
  
"I was the king of fools at that moment. Your kiss lingered on my lips and would not let me forget. It reminded me of the thoughts I once had of you and I. Impure as they might have been, I said nothing for I feared you were a sweet dream doomed to fade at the slightest touch. Every time this thought crossed my mind, I felt myself drift as I once did before you revived me. Then I saw your smile and I forgot every burden, fear, and memory that ever pained me. I found my strength. As I watch your back, I found myself forced to use that strength just to stay alive. When I pushed you away I still felt you near me in spirit, with my heart in your hands." He paused to take her hand in his and hold it over his heart. "So long as it is in your hands I need of nothing, nor shall I want."  
  
She felt his hand press softly on the back of hers, pulling her hand in tighter to his breast. Her breath escaped her lips, "good answer. Now what?"  
  
"The past is behind us, though I would do anything to go back and correct it."  
  
"Passed?" she whispered as his thumb brushed halfway across her lips. "Yes, it is behind us," she cooed. "But why miss the present?" Her lips pressed against his thumb though they hungered for the tender touch of his.  
  
His hand receded behind her neck and guided her forward. Slowly her hand moved over his shoulder as her other trailed up inside his shirt. Her head tilted slightly as her face drew near. Her body was uncomfortably distant, quickly, she scooted forward until her stomach was flush against his. They could feel each other's quiet exhale against their lips. His arms moved around her waist to hold her tight. Their hearts beat softly despite the hunger. She paused to relish the feeling of his hands sliding down her back to the sides of her hips, pulling her in tighter. There was a pause as she sighed softly as his hands moved on her skin, somehow under the shirt. She recognized the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. They trembled at the ability of touch. ~*Please don't let this be a dream.*~  
  
Fingers ran through her hair then yielded behind her head. ~*You're a visionary, you don't dream. Though I would be satisfied to hold you for this night alone if that would be all Ledena permits.*~  
  
She brought her hands to rest on the sides of his face. Her breathing was soft and quiet but sounded as one does when resisting the urge to break down and cry. In a soft and somewhat anxious tone she whispered, "that will never satisfy me."  
  
She leaned down suddenly and pressed her lips into his to the point where it hurt. His fingertips pushed gently into her back despite her force. The kiss grew calmer as it lingered between them, until her lips brushed over his in a nearly apologetic touch.  
  
She wouldn't will her body to move as she gazed in his eyes. So her head tilted slowly as her hands ran down his neck, resting on his chest.  
  
A force compelled her to lift her head. As if time stood still, his lips were against hers. Her head leaned back as his lips trailed down her neck then up again. He pulled away before reaching her cheek. Then with the same suddenty as her kiss, his lips indulged her in a deep passionate touch that set their hearts a lite.  
  
The hour had grown late, and Shin stared over Zari's shoulder at the leather bound book lying open on the floor.  
  
The fire was dying, though there was no need for extra warmth. He knew in his heart he would never feel the bitterness of the cold again. ~*Still, perhaps the fire could use some more fuel.*~ Careful not to wake her, he reached over her and picked the book up. ~*The Code of the Kais. Not for me, if love is to force the forfeit of my stature... then it is forfeit.*~ His hand moved to fling the book into the dying fire, but his fingers held firm. He closed his eyes for some unknown reason.   
  
Darkness filled the empty space in the scene his mind set for him. He gazed about the darkened room. Fear gripped him as he recognized it. Swiftly he turned his back to the south corner, closing his eyes tightly, fearing the darker figure lying still, and worse, the black smears above on the wall. As he opened his eyes he saw himself, glaring at him, standing ominously in the Kai uniform. "We are divided now you and I," said the Kai. "One vessel, one vow, one which I will always honor."  
  
"I honor the same vow," Shin stated shakily.   
  
The Kai chuckled and stepped closer, "no you don't." Shin stood still as a statue while the Kai circled him slowly. "You presently seek to burn that which binds you to that vow. Or are we both mistaken?" The Kai held the leather bound book in front of Shin's face. "Is this not what you seek to destroy? And for love?! Once, when we were still one and the same, we forsook the chance, we denied the emotion! Now it seems part of me... you.... wishes to forsake the vow to Junid you made long ago."  
  
"Leave me be."  
  
"How can I? You are me and I am you, or rather the Kai half. You are as you began before you were a Kai, fearful of cold and pain." The Kai paused then stopped behind Shin. "You fear your past, more to the point... your mother's blood."  
  
Shin began to tremble, "stop..."  
  
"That's it! That's the key isn't it! You cling to Zari because she gives you the love you once felt from your mother.... am I right?" the Kai growled. "Face me Shin." Shin slowly turned and fixed his eyes on his mirror. The Kai's eyes softened, "the end result will be the same. You know this."  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"Why do you insist on condemnation?"  
  
"Enough," his voice growing louder.   
  
The Kai's voice matched Shin's volume. "You're repeating your past."  
  
"I said enough!"  
  
"Zari is going to die the same way as your-"  
  
"NO!" Shin snatched the leather bound book from the Kai's hand and threw it into the darkness.   
  
Flames flared as the book landed on the cindered logs, making Zari's head shoot up. "What was that?" she said sleepily.  
  
His hand cradled the opposite side of her face as he planted a quiet kiss on the tip of her ear. "Nothing, go back to sleep." He paused as she smiled and laid her head back on the pillow. He brushed the stray hairs away from her eyes and sang softly in her ear.   
  
What are these hands for, if I can't bring you fallen rain.  
  
What are these eyes for, if I can't see the moon, watch over you.   
  
What are these arms for, if I can't hold you through the night.   
  
What does this heart beat for, if I can't lay by your side.   
  
You must know, I was made for you."  
  
  
  
She pulled his arm tighter around her until she felt his body contour to hers.  
  
He felt the slow rise and fall of her stomach as she slipped back into sleep. ~*Ledena, if you were to find it necessary to end my life at this moment, for some reason I feel I would pass without pain and happily. Even though in this realm I would wake by her side.  
  
Should I fail her, harm her...or anything you find shameful to her, take her from me, keep her safe until a man is able to do what I could not. All I desire is for her to be carefree for as long as she lives, and then once her body is dead and her spirit moves on, let that happiness strengthen till time grows weary... even if I should die of despair.*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Whadya think? I did not write that song he sang to her. That was the chorus of "I was made for you" by Martin Page. See ya next chapter. ^_^ 


	9. Countdown

And my behind-the-scenes person finally comes out in the spotlight! Let's see how they stir things up. Brownie points for anyone who has a clue what the heck she's talking about. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.... *yawn* why do they always make us do this?  
  
Ch 8 Countdown  
  
"So... finally I see some a new sight," he muttered. "But what significance is it to me?"  
  
A tall slender silhouette blocked the entrance to his chamber. "You summoned me?"  
  
A sly smile spread across his face. "You come at last." He whispered an incantation and the dark shadows slowly gave way to a soft greenish hue. "Step into the light."   
  
"As you will."  
  
The soft light made her skin glow and shimmer like the sea's reflection in moonlight. It cast shines on her sea foam hair and glittered on her armor. The silver band around her neck was cast in shadow, though the eyes of serpent heads with their tails in their mouths gleamed with evil intentions. Her armor was secured with smooth gold chains that looped around her neck and cris-crossed behind her back. The belt hung low on her hips and sloped down to the jade serpent pendent. Jade jewels were imbedded in her belt and sea green breastplates -fastened together with cris-crossing gold chain.  
  
The iridescent layers of cloth cover the front of her thighs to her shins and covering her rear flowed as she walked. "May I ask why I have been summoned?" she asked in a soft, seductive tone. "Have you received another vision?"  
  
"I have, and more this time. There is now an unborn infant. What do you make of it?"  
  
"Nothing," she said simply. "For I do not understand."  
  
"Oh but you do, all too well. So do tell."  
  
"I tell you I know nothing." She gasped as the M on her forehead flared a deep green. Trying to suppress the pain she clamped her hands on the sides of her aching skull. "Master... why?" Her voice was scarcely managed for the incisive pain took her breath. As the next wave hit her she threw her head back but screamed in vain.  
  
"It's your enemy isn't it?"  
  
Through clenched teeth her words were short and barely understandable. "It was a mistake, you were never meant to receive them. I was going to warn you. The child means nothing to you."  
  
"Oh?" he questioned. "Perhaps." She gasped as she fell to all fours, panting laboriously.  
  
"Forgive my ignorance," she said quickly.  
  
"For now, give me my robe."  
  
Slowly she managed her feet and slid his robe over his shoulders. Her cold green eyes glared at him as she watched his back. Fists clenched and soft panting slowly became an angry growl. "Luckily for you Amethyst, you might become second on my blood list. Ever since Ria put this curse around my neck in her final moments, I have hunted you." Her fingers traced the rise and fall of her collar. "Amber..." she growled then smiled sadistically. "I could never have been happier than the moment I bathed in your blood. It was the same with the naive Ruby and ever gentle Sapphire. Now it will be you." Her eyes darted to the door. "If he believes that pink blob of a monster will protect him from you or I.... well, maybe you but certainly not I.... he has made a fatal, mistake." 


	10. Moment in Heaven

This is the last of the fluff! Phew... never thought I'd get here but... I did it. Okay, after this... well, never mind. R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I... don't..... *snore*.... own.... *snore*..... DBZ .... *snore*.....  
  
Ch 9 Moment in Heaven  
  
A month had passed on the Kai planet. The day was still young though Sarinor had left before the dawn. He spoke no word and gave no clue to his intentions, though all save for Zari and Shin -due to their absence- sensed the urgency.  
  
Talme lied on the grass, looking up at the moons, watching.   
  
"Up early today," Junid said in a playful tone as he approached.   
  
"Only if you call lying down being up," she replied in the same manner.  
  
He smiled then sat beside her. "What are you looking at?" he asked as he watched her eyes dart back and forth.  
  
"Can you not sense them?"  
  
"Beg pardon."  
  
"Watch the moons if your senses fail."  
  
Junid turned his face skyward. "What is there to-" His arms flew up on impulse to shield his face as the shock wave hit. His arms lowered as the wind quieted. "Impossible! She can't be that powerful. I thought I taught Shin better than that."  
  
"Easy, he's still going easy on her... I think. But she's had Agi's training, so I think he's doing well."  
  
"Then why aren't you her equal? You too went through Agi's training."  
  
"Zari's different, she received far more intense instruction from her mother before she died. The kind of which we cannot begin to imagine."  
  
Zari's form became a ghost as Shin's blade thrust through her chest. He pulled it out and she became flesh and blood again.   
  
"Why won't you teach me that?" he said laughingly.  
  
"Because you have yet to earn it," she replied blankly.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Draw blood... I care not how."  
  
He lowered his blade and sighed, "I could never strike you."  
  
"So then, you would let me be the key to your demise?! Dammit Shin! Once locked in combat you cannot let up no matter who your opponent is! You're a Kai! Surely you can understand."  
  
His hand opened and his sword vanished, "I won't," he whispered. His head shot up, "I can't!"  
  
"So... if I somehow became your enemy, you could do nothing against me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Thin iridescent tongues of flame enshrouded her blade. Her face tilted as her aura blazed. "Then you leave me no choice Kalilo." Her face shot up and tears flew from her eyes. The tears vanished from the air and her eyes narrowed. Expressions turned to stone and once kind loving eyes became icy and menacing. "I must now make clear to your weary eyes, I can become a demon at will."  
  
Talme's eyes grew wide and fearful, "now he's in for a rude awakening."  
  
"That lass is bluffing, she does not possess that kind of power or determination," Junid protested.   
  
A voice spoke from behind, "no Junid."  
  
"Torres," Talme said, somewhat surprised.  
  
"She is far more powerful and skilled than all of us combined," he continued. "Still she conceals her true potential."  
  
"Impossible!" Junid exclaimed. "The lass is but a child!"  
  
"Watch."  
  
"Seems now I must teach you what Junid attempted," she stated bitterly.  
  
Shin trembled at the blaze of her aura and the bitterness in her tone and eyes. ~*She's just making sport of me. That isn't actually her power. It can't be!*~  
  
"You doubt what you see? Believe it, for it is very real."  
  
Everything seemed to shift to slow motion. She charged him. He saw her hand extend and pass behind his head. He looked down and watched her knee plow into his ribs; powerless to react. Blood leapt from his open mouth. His head flew forward as his body bent in half. Her hand clamped over his face and held him out. "Lesson number one, never doubt a warrior's capabilities. Above all.... always have a strategy." Her grip failed and he faltered; hand over his mouth, eyes tightly shut, and arm wrapped around his chest. She snarled, "lesson number two..." she paused as she flipped and slammed her heel in the back of his head. Her words followed him as he plummeted to the ground: "focus on your enemy, pain is nothing!"   
  
Rocks crashed as he made impact. Boulders buried him. He laid in darkness, too pained to move or to open his eyes. ~*How...?*~  
  
Red blaze shown through his eyelids as a collar of fire coiled around his neck. He screamed as the collar yanked him through the layers of rock.   
  
Daylight hit his face and his eyes cracked open. Zari hovered above him, a long glowing whip held taunt in her hands. "Lesson number three, rebound as if hell lusted for your soul."  
  
She flung the whip in the air. Suddenly he realized the collar around his neck was connected. The palms of his hands sizzled as he tried to grab hold.   
  
He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he was thrown to the ground. Dust exploded as he rocketed into the sky, "that's enough!" he cried. His blade reappeared in his fist as his aura blazed. Fire burned in his eyes.  
  
A sonic boon echoed through the air and space, making the moons tremble, as their swords clashed.  
  
"Oh right! Now you're pissed," Zari hissed.  
  
A scowl spread on his face, "you've made this easier."  
  
"You'll never touch me."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that!"  
  
The gleam of their blades lit up the sky as loud cracks shook everything for miles around.  
  
"Come on!" Zari sneered. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me!"  
  
"He's weakening," Talme stated.  
  
Junid growled, "come now! You're a Kai! She's no match for you!"  
  
Talme sighed, "perhaps you'd like to show us that you can best his attempts. Hmm?" He coughed as a bead of sweat traveled down his forehead. He stood tall and dignified but did not speak. "Didn't think so," she muttered.  
  
Zari shoved Shin off her blade and thrust her hand down at him. He froze as the energy wave formed. "Lesson number four, never cower before an attack!"   
  
He flew backward, down to the ground. The wave followed and felt hot against his face. Zari followed behind the wave. No matter which direction he turned, they were right behind him.  
  
His back slammed into a rock face as he turned and his eyes flashed an icy blue. The wave exploded into thick smoke. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Five!" His head snapped up as Zari burst through the smoke; two blades held in an X in front of her face. One blade pierced his shoulder then the other as she shouted, "never!... stop!" She backed away, empty handed, watching his face twist in pain; her blades pinning him to the wall. She sighed disgustedly then moved in close; her breath soft against his ear. "You see now?" Her arms were stiff at her sides as if restrained. In one swift movement, the metal was pulled from his body and discarded. He felt himself slide down the wall, into her arms. She held him tightly and whispered in a quivering voice. "You see what I could do to you? Do you want that?!" Tears cascaded down her face. Leaning him against the wall, she watched his eyes open slightly.   
  
"I knew long ago... when I saw... saw you fight Agi," he said tersely.  
  
"Shhh... don't speak. Things could have been far worse if I truly wanted you dead, perhaps not as much so if you-" Her words caught in her throat as his hand stroked her cheek. The love in his eyes was soon overtaken by the incisive pain she had inflicted. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as his arm fell to his side.  
  
Orange light cast shadows on his face. It faded and gave way to the natural light. His senses began to dim soon after he could make out the words: Sarinor has returned. Then, he drifted into dreams.  
  
"Leave him lass, let him rest. I um... pray you will forgive my sharp tongue."  
  
"There is nothing for me to forgive, I only hope Shin will forgive me."  
  
"He will lass, he's not one to hold a grudge, save only for the odd one who inflicted pain to his very soul."  
  
"Who could do such?"  
  
Junid lifted off the ground then paused. "His father for one, but that is another matter. Sarinor expects us at present."  
  
She watched him join his fellow Kais in the sky. Turning back to Shin, "all this same, forgive me I pray you." She kissed his forehead and flew after Junid. "What injury did his father do unto him?"  
  
Torres responded, "his mother was a gentle woman, and at the time was with child, their second. His father was expecting a second son, but something went wrong. Their daughter... was stillborn. Being the worthless bastard... pardon my words... that he was, his father blamed his mother for the child's death. Shin was running with what friends he had near his home when his mother's scream shattered the peace. He abandoned his friends and ran to his home. His mother lie bleeding from delivery, clutching the stillborn child as she coward in the corner. Trying to protect the only being who cared for him, Shin stood in his father's path. He was but a young boy and was no refuge from his father's brutality. Though his father took mercy on him, and merely threw him through the window. Shin couldn't get back in and was forced to watch his father murder his mother.  
  
"His father wept for her, for but a brief moment, then heard Shin curse and chased him to the village miles away. Shin ran until the storm forced him inside and found himself trapped in a tavern. Junid was in the very same location and gained Shin's word to become a Kai as his father stormed in."  
  
"I take it then, that Junid forced the father away."  
  
"And was more than willing to do so lass," Junid stated. "He deserved every mark I left in his flesh."  
  
"I see..." Zari said thoughtfully and sadly. "I'm glad you were there." He nodded firmly.  
  
Sarinor came into view. His stance was grave; head hung. Something filled his arms, a fairly large parcel wrapped in brown cloth. His face lifted then he laid the package on the ground and remained on one knee.  
  
"Sarinor, what is this?" Talme asked as she gestured to the bag. She chuckled meekly, "the way you have it wrapped, it looks like a corpse."  
  
Torres asked as he and Zari landed. "Sarinor?"  
  
Zari stepped up next to Junid then passed Talme and knelt opposite Sarinor. She looked up and he nodded. Fingers peeled the first layers back. A distinct shape took form beneath. ~*Please don't be...*~ "No!" she whispered as the last layer was removed. She bore her teeth and shook her head. She sniffed, "dammit! Why can't I be wrong?!" she cried.  
  
"About what?" Talme asked, unnerved.  
  
"Look," Zari replied solemnly as she stood and walked behind Sarinor.  
  
Horror and remorse twisted Talme's face. She fell to her knees. Sarinor rushed to her side. "Look at me! I loathed Thado and here I am shedding tears for him!"  
  
"How did it happen?" Zari asked somberly, pressing her knuckle to her mouth.  
  
"I don't know," Sarinor replied. "I found him like this." He pulled a long jade cylinder from his sash. "This capsule was in his hand." He handed it to Torres. "What do you make of the inscription?"  
  
Zari whirled around, "what inscription?"  
  
"This..." Torres pointed, "beneath the serpent emblem."  
  
Fire blazed in her eyes then died slightly as she extended her hand. "May I?"  
  
"You know something lass," Junid accused as he watched her take the capsule. "What is it?"  
  
"I know the name of the assassin," rolling the cylinder in her fingers as she read the slithering engravings. "And what this is, merely a capsule of a precious stone, that when cracked... in the right place." Her eyes sparked a deep lavender and the capsule snapped in two, then crumbled to dust.  
  
"Wrong place lass."  
  
"You underestimate my intellect Junid, I know what I'm doing." The dust swirled as a rectangular outline formed. Glittering gusts of green dust billowed as her breath scattered it from her palms. The gusts vigorously plunged into the outline; filling it from top to bottom. The outline wiggled in the breeze like a piece of paper. She snatched it before it blew away.  
  
"What is it?" Sarinor asked.  
  
Zari shook in fury and spoke in a strained tone. "'All those fool hearted to the fullest that dare challenge my master shall forsake their light. Bibi-Dee will deliver none nor grant amnesty. Prepare for eternal nightfall, for the monster is clawing at its cage, and will be set free to terrorize and destroy the lights you fight so gallantly to protect..."  
  
"That all?" Junid asked.  
  
Her eyes blazed again as they ran down the page:  
  
Amethyst... do come for a visit. My master and I await you on Calgon 3. He is quite anxious to meet you. I especially am looking forward to our... interaction...  
  
She growled and the page set itself aflame.  
  
The Kais watched as she sank to the grass like a defeated mage. Sarinor spoke, "what is-"  
  
"It wasn't for you... for someone by the name of 'Amethyst'," knitting her brow as she sat down. She sounded exhausted, "I will leave tomorrow for Calgon 3, surely in that gossip capital I can find a trail. When I do, I will put a stop to this Bibi-Dee's monster."  
  
"Perhaps we should speak to Shin before we decide what must be done, or who will go," Talme said quickly. Junid nodded.  
  
"I am inclined to agree," Torres said.  
  
"No!" Zari snapped. "I did not call for a committee for this decision." She bolted to her feet. "It is made! I leave tomorrow... alone."  
  
"Not alone," Talme protested softly. "I will go with you."  
  
"With all due respect to the West Kaioshin, as for you Talme... does the word 'alone' not register?! I swear, should I hear so much of a whisper that I am being followed, by any of you or another, I'll split you in two. It would be a far better fate then what they would do to you. This decision is final."  
  
"Shin... wake up." Shin didn't stir as his shoulders were shook. Sarinor sighed, "Zari's leaving."  
  
His head snapped up as he grabbed Sarinor's collar. "When?! Where is she going?!"  
  
"Heh, thought that'd wake you up. She's not gone yet but let me explain."  
  
The more Sarinor spoke about Bibi-Dee the more antsy Shin became. He finally stood and began to pace. "Let me get this straight... she's going to stop him alone? Is that what you're telling me?"  
  
"I'm merely repeating what I've heard."  
  
Shin shook his head, "I won't let her go, too many things can go wrong. This Bibi-Dee is the most powerful and satanic wizard in the universe. He will destroy her, or worse... he'll ensnare her mind."  
  
"Then how will you stop her?"  
  
"I'll keep watch over her."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"All night."  
  
Titus glided into its evening position. The moons gleamed like stars as soft pinks, oranges, purples, and greens filled their background.  
  
Shin had retired his torn uniform for a more casual attire. He sat on his bed in the corner in a thoughtful position. ~*I can't let her go, not alone. If anyone must go with... it will be me. But with no entering strategy...*~ He rested his forearm on his knee. ~*What are you thinking? How are you planning to approach? ...*sigh*... Kalila, how do I stop you?*~  
  
The door latch clicked and the door swung open. The trees outside swayed and the grass rolled like waves. The distant sound of the waterfall was made clearer as it rode on the wings of the wind. He smiled as the memory of when the wind first brought her to him surfaced. He let out his breath and bit his lip. ~*Might as well, maybe I can persuade her. Here goes.*~  
  
No answer. "Zari?" He stood before the vine curtain. The command had drawn it back, but the room was vacant. "There's only one place she could be." His eyes widened. ~*What if she's gone?!*~ His breathing became panicked gasps. "The falls!"  
  
Water battered the rocks. The sound pounded in his sensitive ears. His leather shoes were wet and slippery. Fed up with the loss of traction, he bounded up the boulders to the edge of the main fall. Calm pools fed by rough currents surrounded him. He couldn't sense anything. "No... Zari I beg you... Kalila...." Saddened, ashamed, and afraid of the penalties he lowered his head and sat down on the wet stones. His ear twitched. "Hm?"  
  
Faint voices argued and shouted, he couldn't make out but a few words, and a name. ".... I.... let you! It's... responsibility not...!"  
  
"I ...care! .... mind's... up!"  
  
"...! ... least talk... Shin... you go."  
  
The second voice didn't answer in a shout.  
  
"Talme," he whispered. Quickly he locked onto the energy signature and disappeared.  
  
"Zari," Talme said calmly. "I will not let you go, not alone."  
  
"Talme," Zari said in the same tone. "For many millennia you have not been by my side to 'hold my hand' as Agi said, thus far I have managed amply. I do not need you now."  
  
Talme let out an agitated sigh, "very well. As usual it appears I cannot change your mind or make you hesitate or second guess. Though another will."  
  
"I will not cross paths with Shin tonight. Therefor there will be no difficulties with the birth of tomorrow."  
  
Talme clenched the towel around her body. "Will he submit to this? Don't be so certain." she raised herself out of the water and sat on the rim. Zari lowered her shoulders into the water. Silence... which Talme broke as she stood and snatched the dagger from her sash. "Let's get this over with." She appeared behind Zari and pulled the braid taunt. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes," she closed her eyes tightly as she heard the blade slice through her hair.   
  
"I think you'll want this." She tapped Zari's shoulder and handed her the metal band that had once secured her braid.  
  
Zari chuckled, "my head feels lighter now."  
  
Talme smiled, "I bet it does. Held still for a little while, while I finish this."  
  
Minutes passed. Talme vanished as soon as she finished.  
  
Zari climbed out and dried off the best she could with her soaked towel. Often she shot her eyes at the pool and watched the ripples race to the other side. They distorted the image of someone sitting on the boulder on the other side. She held the towel in front of her as she turned to face him. "I was hoping I would not cross paths with you."  
  
"Why?" slowly sliding off the boulder then walked around until he stood but a few feet away. "Seems as though you do not wish to be with me."  
  
She turned on her heel and wrapped the wet towel around her form. "Why would you assume that?" Her fingers trembled and dropped the towel.  
  
Before she could retrieve it, she felt his hands wrap it back around her body as his chin rested on her shoulder. "Merely due to the tension in your frame," he said softly. "If I am making you uneasy I will keep my distance." Silently she sighed as his hands withdrew. He hedl his back to her and said, "but I cannot let you go."  
  
She whirled to face him only to watch him slowly float into the sky. "Don't do this Shin! I must follow my path. And I will do whatever must be done to see that I go freely."  
  
The sky grew dark and the heavens shed their tears upon the planet. Trees rustled in the wind then a sudden gust would make them roar like waves.  
  
Shin sat in a meditative state beneath the stone balcony. He paid no mind to the drops from the vines or the heavy sodden fabric of his clothing.   
  
Zari sat on the edge of her bed humming to herself as she sharpened her blade. Her tune slowed then died completely with an agitated sigh. Putting the stone down she pulled the towel from her shoulder and rubbed the flat of the blade vigorously. As she looked at her reflection she sighed with a slight, uncertain smile. "She did what I asked... 'only one inch.' I had no idea my hair would curl a little. Oh well." Her eyes shifted to the vine curtain, heavy with white blossoms cupping the rain in their petals. ~*Why does he insist on this?*~  
  
The firm expression on his face softened as he felt her presence approach. The vines parted as the command left a sharp tongue. Even so, those sharp words were the sweetest melody that no instrument could match. He opened his eyes, and smiled lovingly at her scowl.  
  
His clothes dried instantly as she snapped her fingers. Immediately she picked up her blade and viciously swiped the stone from the cross guard to the tip. He sat in the corner, watching her face, listening as she tried again to hum. She slapped the towel on her blade and wrapped it around the rough edge to shield her skin and glared at him. He returned her glacial stare with a curious expression. "Why are you doing this?!" she growled sharply.  
  
He cocked his head, "doing what?"  
  
"This!" thrusting her hand at the sound of the pouring rain. "Why are you subjecting yourself to keeping watch over me? I feel as if I'm..." she turned her head away sharply. "As if I'm a prisoner of my own home." Sadness and regret shocked his face. Slowly he stood, each of her words pulling the wound wider. "I know that if I set one foot outside this chamber of stone, there you'll be, hindering me, denying me, jailing me." She shook her head. "I know your feelings for me, and they are what make you my warden." She felt the bed depress beside her. Shifting her eyes to him, she watched his eyes stare at the floor in shame. He hovered over his knees and trembled slightly. She turned away. As soon as she slid the soft sheath from the blade and placed it once again on her shoulder she felt his chest mold to her back and his arms squeezing her shoulders as he tightened his embrace and pulled her into him.  
  
"You are everything to me Kalila, be cautious." Her head turned, eyes wide in surprise. "I will not follow, less something is amiss... I swear." She smiled and turned in his embrace until his lips were within reach. "Yet promise me," he whispered before their lips met. "That you'll contact us if he suspects, or simply disappear from his sight, I care not how." She pulled back and turned her eyes away then squeezed them shut as she felt his arms pull her back in firmly. "Then promise you'll send a signal. Please!"  
  
~*Don't beg dammit!*~ She sighed then nodded. "I will." Before a thought ran through her mind, she felt his hands caress her shoulders then slowly trail down her back. They slid around her waist and trailed down her flat stomach. She reached behind her and locked her hands behind his back. "Little awkward love..."   
  
He pulled back and she turned to face him, straddling his lap. Deep in her eyes he could see the fragile flame burn in hunger. In his, she saw the crystal shield fall.  
  
Her hand cupped his jaw as she indulged him in the fiery passion her lips could bestow. The room suddenly felt steamy against his skin. There was a loud clatter as she pushed the sword off the bed freeing her hands to reacquaint herself with the skin beneath his shirt. He swallowed then sighed as her lips moved down his neck and her hands pushed up the hem of his shirt. 


	11. Surrender All

Now things start getting nasty!  
  
Disclaimer: mommy do I have to say this...? AGAIN!  
  
Ch 10 Surrender All  
  
Light poured in through the vines, lying on the sheets inches from his face. He woke to find himself in an empty bed. He closed his eyes as fingers traced the indent in the pillow where her head once lie. "She hasn't gone long," he said to himself. "Maybe an hour, possibly less. There's still time..." The tips of his fingers stumbled across the velvety petal. "Hm?" Opening his eyes he looked down on the silky blossom resting on a note. Holding the blossom gently in his fingers, a silver pendent fell from the asters.   
  
Silver petals twisted like comet tails at its end while embedded in the cross, lie a perfectly carved amethyst gem. A fine silver chain was still entangled in the flower.  
  
To read the note he set it aside:  
  
Hold the rose, find the gem,  
  
remember love holds no end.  
  
Think of me, hold it tight,   
  
and keep thy fire alight.  
  
We're one now, in my heart,  
  
never can we be apart.  
  
I swore, I would return to thee,  
  
by the light of the third moon...  
  
Look to me.  
  
~Zari  
  
"Three days," he whispered as he read it again. "I will look to thee."  
  
*~*  
  
"Master Bibi-Dee!" the guard called as he ran toward the Incubation Chamber. "Master   
  
Bibi-Dee!"   
  
He choked and fell to his knees, clamping his hands on his pounding skull. ~*What now?!*~ The guard moaned in pain and fear. ~*Speak!*~   
  
"The mistress sends her new," he said in a rush. The pain and pressure resided slightly to the point where he could breathe.   
  
"Well...?" said a voice from down the corridor. "What does she say?"  
  
He drew a breath and began quickly.  
  
*~*  
  
The streets reeked with the smell of sewage and biological waste, and the heavy rain was of no aid to wash the polluted mud away. Light from the lanterns in the taverns offered no guidance or direction from the slushy streets. Booming laughter of drunken men combated with the thunder overhead.   
  
In the back of the smallest tavern, in the secluded corner by the fire, sat a cloaked figure, clad in a sodden weather beaten hooded cloak. "The deepest shit hole of the universe," the rough voice growled just before putting the cup to lips and throwing the liquid down the throat. Slapping the glass back on the table, "and I stepped in it."  
  
Boots clicked on the rotting floor planks. The innkeeper greeted the cloaked traveler, "sit by the fire and warm ye bones. Oh and, don't ye mind the company, queer one he is." Reaching beneath the counter he pulled out a bottle and shot glass. "How far ye come?"  
  
"Many lengths, and plenty far enough for one journey." Slender fingers lifted the glass in the air. "To your health." Then glass met lips and the traveler threw its head back. The hood fell, exposing shining green hair and the skin of a pale face. Slapping a coin on the counter top, she walked to the corner. The men turned their heads and fell silent. She turned and gazed around the room.   
  
"Forget them," said the rough voice. "Smooth flesh as pale as yours is blinding to their eyes. Many of them have not seen a cleansed female before." The woman turned and gazed at the one who spoke.  
  
She looked at the hooded face, only the pale lavender skin of the mouth and jaw able to be seen. The cloak was spread out on the back of the bench. The figure was that of a small woman, or a girl as the traveler guessed. She winced as she took note of the burns, battle scars, and banishment tokens forever stained in the skin of the girl. "Who are you?" The girl suddenly shot up and launched one of the many silver daggers from her belt. A heavy man behind the tall woman choked and coughed on the blood in his throat and fell dead. "My thanks to ye," she said.  
  
The girl crouched by the man, and jerked the blade out from the flesh then spoke, "only a fool turns her back on a room of drunken men. And you're the worst to trust a stranger." The girl sat with her back to the fire.  
  
"Why?"  
  
A leather bound hand gestured to the seat beside her. "For obvious reasons. What I want to know, is why someone as naive as you does not have an escort. What is your business here?"  
  
"I am but a weary traveler."  
  
"Hah! Traveler you may claim, but assassin is your true forte."  
  
She shot up out of her seat, enraged. "Assassin?!" she spat. "Out upon you who are you?!" She shook her head, "it is of no matter to me. Good day."  
  
A chuckle emitted from the girl's throat. "Be what ye will it... Desdelona..."  
  
The woman whirled around, eyes wide. "How do you know that name?"  
  
"Simple."  
  
"Answer me true."  
  
The girl removed her hood to reveal her face. Her eyes were that of a feline. Burns and banishment marks covered the side of her face, while on the other ran three long scars from her hairline to the corner of her mouth. "You should know, you summoned me two days passed."  
  
"Amethyst..." Desdelona growled as she sat down opposite Amethyst.  
  
"Has been a long time."  
  
Desdelona shook her head, "I never met you until now. Though I did have the privilege of slaughtering your mother and father."  
  
"So it was you who stole my mother's light." Leaning back against the wall, "but my father was a normal man. You would have had no quarrel with him."  
  
She chuckled sinisterly. "Your mother did not reveal who your father was did she? Oh I so love to give ill news! Your father was the ever gentle Sapphire; the first to fall and shed his life blood. He gave his light to a valiant end. He forged a portal for your mother and yourself to escape me..." She paused as she watched Amethyst shake in anger. "After such he had nothing left to resist... I simply," she reached out as though for an unseen object. Her fingers curled around the air and slowly pulled it toward her breast. "I simply... took it. Then his life blood begins to flow from his corpse." She closed her eyes as to recall the memory, "ah... such a sweet nectar."  
  
"Parasite!" Amethyst spat. "But do not worry, your time is coming."  
  
"Yours before mine."  
  
Amethyst shook her head, "I have foreseen it." Desdelona's sinister grin fell from her face.   
  
Desdelona stood, "come with me," turning then speaking over her shoulder. "I was merely sent to guide the exile to meet my master. Bibi-Dee awaits you." She cast the hood over her hair, not waiting for the follower.   
  
Amethyst stood, hesitated, anger still burning in her eyes, then she flipped the hood over her head and followed.  
  
Desdelona led Amethyst through back alleys and across many jagged paths, to an old beaten down shack in the middle of dense jungle. The roof was concaved and leaking and the door hung at an angle from the bottom hinge. "Come in," a voice said from inside. "I've been expecting you." They stepped in the room and Desdelona bowed. The tiny creature of which Amethyst had never seen nodded from the opposite side of the small fire. "Greetings friend, do forgive my feeble hospitality."  
  
"Heh, this is a palace compared to where I've slept."  
  
He smiled and gestured to the fire then wrapped his blanket tightly around his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the exile. "Come, warm yourself. Do remove your hood so I may see your face."  
  
Slender fingers drew back the hood to expose golden eyes surrounded by burns and banishment marks on lavender skin.  
  
"You were beautiful once. I can make you so again."  
  
"I don't give a damn! I could do the same."  
  
"Changeling..."  
  
She nodded, sat down, and warmed her hands. "The name's Amethyst, bounty hunter, assassin," she shrugged nonchalantly, "even a seductress if the pay is good."  
  
"I see," he said slyly. "But what I have to offer is greater then any amount of money."  
  
She stared him dead in his eyes, "I'll be the judge of that."  
  
"Power..." he said greedily. Her eyebrows lifted as if in interest. "I can teach you. You will be feared throughout, just as Desdelona and I are."  
  
"Hm... tasty offer. What else?"  
  
"What else?!" reeling back. "Isn't that enough?"  
  
She shrugged, "make it worth my while."  
  
He cleared his throat, "a-hem! I'll increase my offer but once. For your services, I offer power, knowledge, and chances to test your skill. Money will be of no interest."  
  
A bored expression fell over her face. Thinking then she shrugged, "I'll make my own profit. What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch, I only want to know what you know, so I may begin your 'education' so to speak."  
  
"What's the catch?" she repeated, forcefully this time.   
  
"Hm..." smiling wickedly. "You've summoned a fiery one Desdelona. You will be rewarded.  
  
You're catch... yes, there is a catch. Once the first word was spoken you were bound. None reside in my presence and live to tell about it. Either you agree or..." She lifted her chin as cold metal pressed into the flesh under her jaw. "Desdelona will make short work of you. What do you say?"  
  
Folding her arms then tapping her lips she said. "Gee! Let me think, hmmm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She dropped her arms, "of course yes."  
  
Both Bibi-Dee and Desdelona smiled. The sword in her grasp was returned to its sheath beneath her cloak.   
  
"You walk a forbidden path," Amethyst growled.   
  
"Our ancestors knew not what they possessed. I am but collecting the pieces, and forming one."   
  
"There can never be one..."  
  
She smiled in the shadow of her hood then passed out into the rain.  
  
"Forget her! Soon she will mean nothing." Amethyst turned to face him but her eyes glared out into the rain. "Look at me Amethyst." Eyes met and she found herself bolting to her feet; hands clamped on the sides of her head.   
  
The room spun as the fire warped through shifting colors. She closed her eyes as the first wave of pain crashed through her mind's defenses. Whimpering though clenched teeth, she collided with the wall and slid down splintered planks.  
  
Bibi-Dee rose to his fee, then walked around the puddles toward her. "The more you resist, the more pain you'll suffer." His eyes flashed making her scream. He threw his head back and howled in laughter, "my what a pathetic history you've gone through. Such a pathetic existence."  
  
"Get out of my head!" she growled.  
  
"Let me explain this to you Amethyst," eyes glowing. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he watched her quivering hand leave her head and travel in jerks to the daggers at her belt. "I control you willing or no. I could make your own hand take your life. Your greed has-" Her fingers curled into a fist and moved away from the pommel of the dagger. "What's this?!" He stumbled back as she smiled. "Heh! I don't think so. If greed is not your weakness, your hate will be my foundation."  
  
She laughed, "hah! No man, woman, or child has given me reason for hate."  
  
"None but two..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your birth mother and guardian. You hate your mother's weakness, causing her end. And the lone survivor, Agi, for banishing you. And for nearly... killing someone. Who is it?" his smile flipped upside down. ~*So... the Supreme Kais have finally sent their second. A woman! Was this her choice? Why would she submit herself to my mastery at will? Wait...! Could she be? Ah...*~ The M glowed on her forehead. ~*No matter, she's mine now.*~  
  
She felt him leave her mind though she knew she failed. ~*He knows.*~ She fell hard on her side, fingers lightly tracing her abdomen. Smiling inwardly, ~*about everything, except you. He owns my mind, my body, and soul. But he will never touch you.*~   
  
His foot tapped her arm, "get up," he growled. "There will be no rest for you, not for a long, long time." 


	12. Path through cast iron gates

The title says it all...  
  
Disclaimer: Me! No! Own!  
  
Ch 11 Path to Cast Iron Gates  
  
Torres watched from under the shade of a tree as Shin paced to and fro. "Three days were promised," Shin stated. "The eve of the sixth is at hand and no word nor breath from Zari. Why?" he stopped and hung his head.  
  
"None know, though what we do know," Sarinor said cheerfully from the higher branches. "Is that Zari is alive. Junid and Talme have left to see to that."  
  
"Junid to Basi, then Talme to Wakeed shortly thereafter, no, within the same quarter of an hour. Each left in haste and have yet to return. Dai Kaio, I can no longer sense them!" He raised his head, determination across his face. "I leave for Basi," he declared as he looked at Torres, who nodded. Shin disappeared.  
  
The marshes were ran in the heat of the passing sun. Clouds now loomed overhead in an ominous shroud. The naked trees appeared to be nothing more then upright twigs in the broken soil. Shin watched the horizon rise as he floated to the ground. "Empty," he whispered as the cold wind whistled by. "Nothing even in close range." He sniffed the air as the wind blew by again. He continued to breathe in deeply as his eyes surveyed the sky. "None left the ground, no trails to be seen, above or..." shifting his eyes to the ground, "... below, least not here. Therefor I will search." He took one step, and the ground crumbled beneath his feet. He jumped and hovered in the air. Raising his guard he turned his head in all directions. Then came the twinge of a dying presence. ~*Junid!*~  
  
White flames blazed about his body then trailed behind him as he rocketed forward. His eyes scanned the ground. He blasted through the heavy stench hanging over the bog then checked himself abruptly. His heart sank as he recognized the elderly frame of Junid, who lie motionless in the midst of fading energy trails. Shin dropped to the ground and ran to his friend.  
  
He placed a hand gently on Junid's back. "Junid," he whispered. He shook Junid's shoulders, "Junid," his voice growing louder. His fingers found their way to Junid's neck, feeling for a pulse. As soon as his fingers touched Junid's skin, he jumped back.  
  
Junid's skin was as cold as ice and pale. Shin recognized the feeling of death that lay with his friend, mentor, and former master. The sudden flash of gleaming metal caught his eye. But a few inches away lie Junid's sword. Shin's trembling hand reached for the pommel. His fingers hooked onto it and pulled it toward him, all the while he fought with the fury that sickened him. He curled his hand around the hilt and wiped the dust on his sleeve. Staring blankly at it, he shook his head and thrust it into the ground then collected stones for Junid's grave.  
  
When he placed the last stone over Junid's pale face, his eyes were dry with no tears left to cascade down his face. He stood still as stone and gazed at where Junid's head was buried. His hand searched for the sword at his side; eyes never leaving the stone veil over his friend's face. Curling his hand around the hilt, he jerked it from the broken soil. He slid the flat of the blade across his sleeve, slowly angling it toward his hand as he rotated it until the edge slashed his palm. His face twitched as the pain gave a jolt. Cupping his hand to hold the blood, he stepped toward the stones then balled up his fist. Listening to the slowing drip, drip, drip of his blood splatter against the stones, he spoke with a voice quivering in fury, "I swear... by the blood thou hast been forced to bleed, and by this very blade I have forced through my flesh, so shall it spill the blood of thy murderer. Or else my life is forfeit in the trail..." He drew a breath. "Alas, farewell my friend." In a rush he scooped the discarded scabbard from the ground and sheathed the blade. As his fingers worked to fasten the scabbard to his sash, his eyes widened... "Talme..."  
  
The arctic air ripped through his uniform as he flew over the glacier that enveloped the entire planet. His eyes stung from the ice that battered the skin of his face. All the while his senses extended to find her signature. Nothing. ~*Please Talme, not you too.*~ His senses suddenly picked up the energy trails all around him, moreover, in the canyon below him. Encouraged by the biting ice he allowed himself to fall into the jagged chasm. His senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the heat of the energy wave that had formed the chasm. Wiping at the ice on his face he suddenly felt himself drawing raspy, panicked breaths. He saw nothing but solid walls of ice, reflecting his own image.   
  
His ear twitched. He diverted his eyes toward the darkness beneath his feet. There it was again! The faint sound of a woman's gasp. On impulse he dove into darkness, forming a small ball of ghostly blue light as he went deeper. The light hit a black patch to his right yet still gleamed against something dark, not black, but a dark blue, almost purple. His face twisted in pain as he heard the loud gasps become shrill wheezes.   
  
Deep within the hollow in the wall, he heard her. She wheezed for breath and he did not know why, nor did he want to know. Still, he forced himself to enter the hollow. Holding the light away at first, at the sound her quiet voice he drew it forth. Immediately he let go and it dissipated. "Shin?" she said in a feeble whisper. "Junid? Who's there?"  
  
He didn't answer for the image of her was still too fresh in his mind. At first he had seen an unstained patch of her uniform that drew his eye. Then his eyes fell upon her face, spackled in her own blood. Dried blood was splattered all around her. One arm rested across her chest. He remembered how the blood stilled from her entrails, how that all that remained of Talme was her head, right arm and half of the right side of her chest.   
  
"Sari... nor...?"  
  
"No," he replied. "It's me... Shin."  
  
"Shi-" She stopped to draw a sharp shrill gasp. She whimpered as he drew her up in his arms. He watched her face twist in agony and as she fought for breath.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered as he clutched her to his chest. "Had I been here I could have..." he paused to swallow the sob rising in his throat. "I could have stopped this."  
  
"Stopped what?" He gasped as he realized she didn't know. She didn't know she had been blasted in two. "Shin... what's happened to... me? Why can't I feel... my legs..? I'm so numb." Her voice was so soft he could hardly hear her. "Why am I so cold?"  
  
"It's alright, you're fine." His words were bitter to the taste but what else could he say? Well Talme, you've been split in two and you're going to die?! Gently he put her down and tore off his sash and overcoat then wrapped it around her. "You've been in this place for a while, encased in ice so it's no wonder you're numb." His word raced against the sobs that threatened to make him choke.   
  
She smiled, "okay." Panic bolted through him as her hand moved to feel her waist and legs. Before he could catch it she suddenly gasped. She broke into a series of shrill panicked wheezes again. He drew her up in his arms and clutched her tightly to his chest. Her fingers curled into his back, wide eyes staring at the ice ceiling. She could feel him tremble and hold her tighter against him. Drawing a quiet breath, she turned her head slightly so her mouth was next to his ear. "Listen..." her voice was calm and collected. "Let this be your last lesson from me. Everything must end, it is the way of things. Life, sees death. Just as the sun reigns the daytime sky, so must it relinquish its domain to the stars at dusk. Do you understand?" She felt him nod his head, his cheek rubbing against hers. "Also, you must help Zari. She..."   
  
Gently he withdrew but still cradled her in his arms. "Yes?"  
  
Her eyes began to glaze as her eyelids fluttered down. "She... needs... you..." She suddenly widened her eyes and drew a shrill breath. "She needs you to lead her... out of darkn..sss." Fresh tears fell from his eyes as her eyes closed. "She needs your love..." She opened her eyes. He watched as the light behind them went out. A film came over them, making them gray and empty.   
  
"Be at peace," he whispered as he brushed his hand down her face, closing her eyes.   
  
"Hm?" Torres hummed as he looked up from the mirror in his hand to see Shin step out of the glowing portal. "Shin?"  
  
"They're dead sir. West Kai and North Kai, they've both been killed."  
  
"They can't be."  
  
Shin quivered as he spoke, "I buried them sir!" He clutched the hilt of Junid's sword hanging from his sash and turned so Torres could see the bloodstains on his overcoat.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Where is Sarinor?" Shin asked.  
  
"He left for Elfang. He sensed Zari combating this strange creature. Undoubtedly it's Bibi-Dee's creation."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Torres nodded. "He-" His eyes slowly widened then he looked back at the mirror in his hand. "No, impossible."   
  
Shin dashed to his side. Peering over his arm he watched as Sarinor was encased in a pink blob then thrust into the body of some small, pinkling creature. Torres watched as the creature roared as its muscles bulged. Veins rose out from the bulk, surging with new power.   
  
"Can you believe this?" Torres mused. Shin didn't reply. "Shin?"  
  
He turned to see Shin standing with his back to him. He stood amidst white fire, scaring the ground at his feet.   
  
"Shin!"  
  
"First Junid, then Talme, now Sarinor!"  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
"You're right, it's worse! He's become part of that creature. His strength now flows through its veins!" His aura grew and waved wildly.  
  
"Shin! Calm yourself. Otherwise you'll lead them here."  
  
"Too late for that," said a sinister voice from the air above. Shin's aura vanished and he sprang back in front of Torres, thrusting his hands into a defensive stance. "You merely pinpointed your location. Buu lead us here."  
  
"Bibi-Dee," Shin growled.   
  
The wizard laughed. "In the flesh!"  
  
"Shin," Torres whispered. "Go, I'll handle them."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Shin replied.  
  
"Stand aside rat!" Bibi-Dee spat as he floated to the ground. "You're time will come but for right now I'm only interested in the Dai Kaio." Bibi-Dee struggled to keep his balance as his creation, Buu, crashed down beside him. He turned and cursed at the salivating monster.  
  
"Dai Kaio," Shin whispered. "Now's your chance. Go!"  
  
"It's my responsibility to protect the younger members of the Kai code. My place is here."  
  
The wind suddenly picked up, on its wing rode a feminine chuckle. "Is it now?"  
  
"Sir," Shin said. "I believe you're mistaken."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shin thrust his hand out at Bibi-Dee, making the wizard pause. "This is not your place." A lavender ring rocketed from his hand and filled with a silvery reflecting surface. Before Dai Kaio could react, Shin grabbed his wrist and threw him into the portal. It closed immediately.   
  
Bibi-Dee threw his head back and laughed. "Fool! You don't stand a chance!"  
  
His hand rested on the hilt, fingers encircled it, then drew the gleaming blade from the sheath.   
  
"Heh, I think no." He snapped his fingers.  
  
Shin grunted as the blade was knocked from his hand by an unknown force. His head snapped sideways and he saw a tall woman with flowing sea green hair skid to a stop. Shaking his hand, he watched her turn and grin then shifted his glare back to the wizard.   
  
"Ah ah ah," Bibi-Dee said as he waved his finger. "I believe you have a few obstacles before you get to me. Desdelona?"  
  
Shin listened as the tall woman replied, "aye sir?"  
  
"Take a break."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"As for you Buu, keep your eagerness at bay for but a moment." Buu growled in protest. "I am your master," Bibi-Dee growled back. "You will do as I say!" He cleared his throat and grinned wickedly at Shin. "You'll get your turn, but first... Amethyst, if that is your real name, come down and say hello to your former master."  
  
"No!" Shin whispered. He turned his eyes skyward and watched a small figure float down beside Bibi-Dee.   
  
His grin broadened as Shin dropped his hands. "Well... don't keep him in suspense."  
  
"Aye, milord," the figure replied. Slender fingers withdrew the hood from her head and flipped it back, exposing her short white hair, golden eyes, and the black M on her forehead. "Greetings," she said with a sadistic grin.  
  
"Kalila... no." 


	13. Greatest of Crimes

I hope you're comfortable, cause this one is looonnggg. And I know the end may be a bit confusing, so e-mail me or review and I will explain.  
  
Disclaimer: .... what? You want me to say it again. Apologies for the blunt 'disclaimer,' it just gets boring. I know I'm not saying anything any other author has before so... I'll shut up now.  
  
Ch 12 Greatest of Crimes  
  
The ground trembled. Shin widened his stance and braced himself. He clenched his teeth as the smoke charged toward him. Buu's insane chuckle reached his ears. ~*Steady, do not move until- what the?!*~ Buu burst through the dust and slammed his fist into Shin's face. He rocketed back into a small formation, each of his limbs plowing their own trench. ~*Blast it! I can't see!*~ He blinked to clear the dust from his eyes then looked up to see Buu sprinting for him. Shin's eyes widened as Buu stopped and thrust his hand out. Light blinded him ~*What? Torres?!*~  
  
He opened his eyes to see the kindly man standing between him and death. "Dai Kaio!" he cried.   
  
Torres didn't turn his head. He leaned into the light and a black dome shield flashed as the energy wave bounced off it. Buu threw his arms up in front of his face and the wave exploded at his feet. Torres leaned back and filled his lungs then unleashed a vivid light from his mouth that minced Buu into tiny squares.   
  
Torres sighed as the smoke rose. Bibi-Dee screamed, "what have you done?!" He clenched his fists and shook them wildly in the air. "I'll get you for that! Desdelona!...." He watched the pink smoke begin to move and collect high in the air. He grinned. "Never mind. Enjoy your rest."  
  
"Thank you sir," she replied and leaned back against the cliff. She shifted her eyes to Zari. She smirked, "I hope you're not thinking about helping your former masters." Zari turned her head and glared at Desdelona. "Are you?"  
  
"Heh! Those fools are beyond help, even mine," she said with a cocky tone. Looking back at the forming smoke she added, "besides, I really would rather not go toe to toe with that slobbering beast."  
  
She raised and eyebrow and nodded, "seems that's one thing you and I agree on." She cocked her head and smiled, "although it's not his strength I'd be worried about-"  
  
"It's his breath that would knock you into your grave."  
  
She laughed, "indeed."  
  
Zari let a sigh escape through her teeth then jumped down from the ledge. Desdelona darted to the edge and peered over. No sound of Zari hitting the ground reached her ears. No sign could be seen. Desdelona scowled.  
  
"Now where have you run off to?!"  
  
The smoke constricted and kneed into itself, forming a tight ball but no longer smoke. Torres clenched his fists and turned to Shin, "get ou-"  
  
"Torres!" Shin cried.   
  
Too late. The ball came down on him and draped over him in a thick mass.   
  
"NO!" Shin screamed. He thrust his arm from the trench and reached as if to pull Torres from the ooze. "I'm the one you wanted! Let him go!"   
  
The ooze worked itself into a ball then exploded into dust. Shin felt himself jerk like a worm on a hook. His side collided with the rock then he was still, his head on something soft and moving. Two tender bars crossed his back, holding him close. "Shhh..."  
  
~*Who the hell-*~  
  
~*I said be quiet! He'll hear you!*~  
  
His heart skipped a beat. "Zari..." he whispered.  
  
She withdrew her arms and turned her head away from him. "You must be ashamed of me... I betrayed you..."  
  
"I don't know what else you could have done."  
  
"I do..." she whispered. "There's still a way to get you out."  
  
His voice rose, "I'm not-"  
  
In a blur she turned and caught his lips in hers. ~*Dammit you talk too much!*~ His hands moved around her middle to her back. ~*Why can't you... just...*~ He drew her into him and gave her a taste of his longing. ~*... shut.... up?....*~  
  
"Buu!" cried a infantile voice.   
  
Reality rushed back to her and her heart tore itself in two. In one half she longed for him to stay with her, shield her from fear. It screamed at her not to leave him. But deep inside, within the other half... she knew what she had to do. She jerked away and cupped his face, "whatever happens, know I love you and I will not abandon you."   
  
"Zari..."  
  
His eyes bolted wide open when she vanished. Pain and despair hit him like a spear through the heart.   
  
"Buu hungry!"  
  
"There you are!" cried a voice from the sky.   
  
Shin turned his face skyward to see Zari turned sideways, beams of red light escaping through her crooked fingers. "Is this really her?" His eyes grew cold as he turned to Bibi-Dee and stood up, exposing himself to the wizard. ~*Or has he taken control of her?*~  
  
"Lesson six!" He turned his eyes toward her but stood motionless. "Never cower before an attack!"  
  
Shin smirked and closed his eyes against the light.   
  
Her eyes scanned the ground for signs. The dust clouded everything. "Lesson seven," he whispered in her ear then looped his arms under hers and locked his hands behind her neck. "Do not repeat lesson four."  
  
Careful you fool!  
  
~*Now what do you want Kai?*~  
  
You're breaking her! Shin saw his counterpart appear in the back of his mind. Do you not remember the feel of her heartbeat against your chest?  
  
~*Yes, and there was nothing odd-*~  
  
You're completely certain then that there was only one?  
  
His eyes widened again as he remembered. With his own ears when his head rested against her chest, he heard it. Quiet as a whisper within the voice of a scream, but it was there. Hidden deep inside Zari was a second life.   
  
His grip failed and she twisted to be free. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.   
  
She stretched her hand out until her palm was inches from his face. "There was nothing to tell, nothing your ears needed to hear."  
  
"So you would deny me the very air that gives me life as well?"  
  
Her hand trembled. "Of course not."  
  
"Enough!" a voice hissed in disgust. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to slay him Amethyst."  
  
"You're Amethyst?" Shin asked in disbelief.   
  
Her eyes darkened in sadness. "There's still much about me that you don't know."  
  
"To bad he won't have the time to learn about us," Desdelona sneered. "But as for you..." She appeared behind Zari and drew her sword. Shin's eyes blazed and he pulled Zari away then rocketed in the other direction. He could sense Desdelona following on his heels.  
  
"Shin what are you-"  
  
"You're coming with me! I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be safe."  
  
"No Shin you can't!"  
  
"As the remaining Supreme Kai, yes I can. Unfortunately all power now lies on my shoulders. I am ordering you to stay low until this is over."  
  
"You won't win on your own," she said lowly.  
  
He sighed, "if it is my destiny to die at his hands then so be it. I swore to myself that I would lay down my life before harm reached you, and I could not hold true to my vow. The worst damage has been done."  
  
"The worst damage will be if I lose you." He didn't say anything. ~*What?! She's gone?*~ She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see the jade green aura still in hot pursuit. ~*What's that? It feels like a pocket of emptiness.*~  
  
"Buu!"  
  
Shin cried out and stopped. His eyes burned as he glared at the new fat Buu and pulled Zari behind him. Buu danced in front of them, using provoking gestures to lure Shin into anger. Fear had claimed him first. His senses were blinded by emptiness. ~*How is it that it can absorb the two more powerful Kais and not have an inkling of a power increase?!*~ Zari's hand was growing cold in his grasp. "Zari? Are you alright?"  
  
"Perfectly perfect," she growled.   
  
Buu stopped and looked at Zari. A childish grin reached from side to side of his round pink face. He squealed with delight and pointed at Zari. "Buu know! Buu know! Buu know what purple girl gonna do-ho!"  
  
"Oh?" Zari asked blankly.  
  
Buu nodded and pointed at Shin. "Purple girl gonna kill purple boy! Buu know! Buu know!" He chuckled and Shin began to tremble.   
  
~*She's stronger than that. She can control herself. I just have to get her far away from here so Bibi-Dee won't claim her again.*~  
  
Buu giggled and wrapped his arms around his fat belly. Suddenly his gleeful giggling ceased and he straightened himself out; arms at his sides. "But Buu kill purple boy first!"  
  
"Oh no you don't," Zari said with a gleam in her eye. Shin gasped as he felt her wrap her arm around his neck. "I told Desdelona now I'll tell you! This one's mine!"  
  
Buu broke out again, "hehehe no! No! Buu...." There was a long loud growl and Buu patted his stomach. "Buu so very hungry," he said in a sad tone. "Buu make purple boy into... into...."  
  
"You won't touch him!" Zari growled.  
  
"Buu know! Buu make purple boy chocolate! Or cake! Yippee cake!"  
  
"Sorry Buu," Zari said slyly as she pulled Shin back. "I have a better plan for this one."   
  
Bibi-Dee looked on from miles away. Desdelona stood by his side, an anxious smile on her face. "What is Amethyst doing?" Bibi-Dee asked in a I-still-don't-care-about-it tone.  
  
"She's going to take him," Desdelona said as she took a step forward.  
  
"She's already taken him.... unless you mean."  
  
"Yes! Exactly! She's going to rip the crystal straight out of his chest!"  
  
"Sounds interesting. I'd like to see this closer."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Desdelona took her master on her back and took off. The pace was annoyingly slow, but she knew she would be punished if she caused her master just the slightest bit of discomfort.  
  
"What purple girl gonna do?" Buu asked curiously.  
  
"Heh heh, watch closely." Buu leaned in close. Zari turned her eyes to Shin and held her hand out in front of him, eye level. Long claws took the place of delicate fingers as the metamorphosis drew on. "You should feel honored," she whispered in his ear. "Your soul will be the first I have withdrawn."  
  
~*What the hell are you talking about?!*~  
  
"When you reach hell... ask the devil to tell you about the Jewel Lights. Until I see you there, farewell."  
  
Dark crimson fumes appeared out of nowhere and collected in a line from her palm to the center of his chest. He felt his heart pound. His lungs ached. His mind raced in circles as he felt every pain he had ever received in his life. The muscles in his back, stomach, and chest contracted until he felt them rupture. He instinctively crossed his arms in an X over his chest as if he was trying to hold something in. Then he felt the vapors penetrate and his energy washed out of him. He hung limp in her grasp.  
  
~*Dammit no! Don't give in!*~  
  
His eyes blurred into the deathly gray color as when she had first found him.   
  
~*Shin please don't give in!*~  
  
Buu watched curiously then dropped his jaw. "What dat light?"  
  
Zari trembled as she saw white sparks poured out of him and travel through the fumes to her hand. ~*Shin please...*~ Her voice was a pleading whisper in his mind. ~*Don't give in... fight me! Kalilo...*~  
  
His eyelids closed over his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. Buu cocked his head and Zari gasped.   
  
"A pitiful display," Desdelona growled. "You are not worthy of your title."  
  
"I still have yet to understand what it is she is doing exactly," Bibi-Dee said.   
  
Zari did not turn. She knew one of them would read into her eyes and see her worry. "He's harder to take than you might think Jade," Zari growled. "His spirit is stronger than I gave it credit for," she continued forcing her voice to feign a struggle.   
  
"Then give him to me," Desdelona said as if it was the simplest course of action.   
  
"You've had enough," Zari growled. "This one's mine!"  
  
She shrugged, "do as you will, but if he escapes you he's fair game."  
  
"If he escapes me he'll escape us all."   
  
She loosened her grip on the sparks in her palm and they slowly floated back through the fumes and disappeared as they reached his chest. He groaned and his eyes flashed back and forth between black and ghostly gray.  
  
~*Take it back! Take yourself back and flee!*~  
  
"I... won't...."  
  
~*You have to!*~  
  
"... die...."  
  
~*That's it!*~  
  
"... like... thisss..."  
  
~*Now break free!*~  
  
Desdelona's mouth hung open. "Impossible... how can he call it back?!"  
  
Zari forced a disbelieving look on her face and in her eyes. The fumes scattered like burnt leaves in the wind and Shin's aura blazed. "I... have had... ENOUGH!"  
  
Zari screamed as she lost her hold.  
  
~*RUN SHIN!*~  
  
He turned and glared at Bibi-Dee. ~*Hear me wizard!*~ Bibi-Dee's eyes widened as Shin's voice struck a familiar cord. ~*Should your magic have drawn my blood alone, I would have shown mercy. I might have granted you amnesty in the end. But your sword has pierced deeper than any blade of steel, iron, or natural ore. You have tainted the purest gem Ledena ever pained to create. That... I will never forgive!*~   
  
Bibi-Dee floated back, trembling. "So he is the one..." he said tersely. He floated forward and glared at Shin. "I say this before we once again part. You have shown your... passion for this gem of yours. And I see now that she..." he paused to watch Shin's expression. "Is your one treasure. Pity for you. Only a fool would send his lover to combat his enemy!" He threw his head back and laughed. "Don't fret Kai. I assure you... Amethyst is in good hands."  
  
Shin growled and clenched his fists.   
  
Zari hovered below them, her hand resting on her abdomen and her eyes quivered in fear.  
  
Desdelona curled her fingers around her sword and watched Shin closely.  
  
Buu looked around at each one repeatedly and scratched his head. "Buu no get it."  
  
"Never mind!" Bibi-Dee snapped. "Your mind is too restricted to comprehend. Just kill him!"  
  
Buu threw his arm up in the air. "Buu do!" He hesitated as he watched Shin rocket toward the ground where Junid's sword lie.   
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Bibi-Dee screamed. "Kill him!"  
  
Buu put a finger to his chin, "then... does Buu get cake?"  
  
"Huh?" Bibi-Dee's jaw dropped (sweat drop). "Yes! A room full of cakes now get him!"  
  
"Yay!" Buu turned sideways like a pitcher about to unleash a fast ball, his eyes on Shin's shrinking figure. "Buu go..." He yelled the last word when smoke exploded behind him. "ZOOOOOM!"  
  
~*Shin look out! Behind-*~  
  
"No more of that now," Desdelona whispered in her ear. Zari could clearly make out the warning tone.  
  
"Desdelona!" Bibi-Dee called from above.   
  
"Aye?" she called back.  
  
"Take her back and throw her in my quarters!"  
  
"Certainly sir..." Desdelona said to herself with a hint of disgust. She wrapped her arm around Zari's neck.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Zari growled. "Not yet!"  
  
"He's beyond your help!"  
  
"And you're beyond anyone's..." Zari's hand slipped to her belt and withdrew her longest dagger. It glinted in Titus's light though Desdelona didn't notice until she felt it bite through her ribs. "Keep it!" Zari shouted as she let go of the hilt and rocketed after Buu's smoking trail.  
  
Shin landed on the ground and ran to where Junid's sword lie. His hand brushed the hilt when he heard an infantile squeal and barely managed to dive out of the way. Buu fell into the ground, forming a narrow crater. Shin sheathed the blade and took to the air. Buu popped his head out of the dirt and shook it to get the dust off.   
  
Shin didn't look back but felt his heart scream. ~*I can't leave her! I have to go back.*~  
  
"No," came a soft whisper beside his ear.   
  
"Zari!"   
  
He took her hand in his. He could hear her mournful gasps.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He knows..."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" he said giving her hand a tight squeeze. "I'm taking you away from this to a safe place. I'll find someone to cure you... I swear."  
  
She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the yellow feline eyes of her disguise were gone. He stared into the deep sadness flooding her black orbs. "There is no cure for me... but there is one comfort."  
  
"Anything."  
  
She stopped and pulled him into her. Releasing his hand she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him savagely. Tears cascaded down her cheeks when she felt him return her touch. Her mind stretched in all different directions, but each thought revolved around him. She tried to saver this moment, knowing deep inside that it would be the last. Her mind screamed at her that Buu was coming up fast.   
  
He didn't care that death was charging them. He didn't seem to even sense Buu at all. His entire concentration was wrapped up in her. Only five days had passed and it felt like an eternity. He refused to think of how he had survived his entire life without her. It drove him to the brink of insanity knowing deep inside that she would not go with him. He knew she would do something, form a portal, push him away, anything! He felt her rapidly tensing in his arms and sent his hand to search for her wrist. He would drag her with him if he had to, her and their child.  
  
She stretched out a hand and a deep magenta ring rolled off her fingers and opened, a glimmering surface filling its void. Upon feeling her hand leave his back he tightened his grip on her waist. Her hand slipped to his chest. ~*Forgive me...*~  
  
~*Kalila no! Come with me. I'll protect you!*~ He tightened his grip around her waist and glared over her shoulder at Buu. "I'll protect you," he said firmly and stretched his hand out toward Buu. "I won't let him harm you."  
  
"Buu make purple boy dead!"  
  
She could feel him tremble and could sense the energy wave forming in his hand. She stared over his shoulder at the portal. "But I can't watch him kill you."  
  
Shin gasped as he felt her disappear in his arms. She pressed her hands against his chest then unleashed a harmless energy wave that was still enough to knock him back through the portal. He saw Buu appear behind her transparent form and he unleashed the wave. Zari closed her eyes and let down her guard, becoming once again flesh and blood. Her eyes shot open and she saw the wave crash into her shoulder, knocking her back into Buu's rubbery belly.  
  
Shin saw it hit. His Kai half whispered in the back of his mind. "Now there is no sanctuary for her."  
  
"... I'll find her."  
  
"Not in time to save your son."  
  
"My...?"  
  
His back collided with the broken soil of some far off planet in the mortal realm. He stared up at the black night sky and lie still.   
  
*****  
  
"Purple girl okay?" Buu asked.   
  
"Hm?" Zari said sleepily. She looked up at Buu's childish face and smiled. "I'm okay. My shoulder's just a little sore."  
  
"Dammit Buu!" Bibi-Dee screamed. "You're incompetent! And you!" he hissed, spurring at Zari. "You will pay for that with your very life!"  
  
"No!" Buu screamed roughly. "Purple girl just tried to kill purple boy. Mean man no kill!"  
  
"I am your master you overgrown excuse! I created you to be a cold blooded killer, not some fat baby with the mental capacity to match!"  
  
Buu scratched his head and looked down at Zari. "What mean man say to Buu?"  
  
"He's just disappointed. More so in me than in you."  
  
"I'm not disappointed!" Bibi-Dee screamed, flailing his arms in the air. "I'm furious!" He turned sharply. "Desdelona!"  
  
She floated down to him, her eyes on Zari, her hand holding a wad of her cape to the gash in her ribs. "Aye sir," she said in a quivering whisper.  
  
"What did I tell you to do the first time?"  
  
"Take her to your chamber."  
  
"And why didn't you?"  
  
"She... broke away from me."  
  
"Buu see all!" Buu cried. "Green lady tried to hurt purple girl and purple girl fight back."  
  
"I don't care!" Bibi-Dee growled. "I will not accept failure!" His eyes glowed crimson and Desdelona screamed while Zari merely flinched. "Now take her back to my chamber!"  
  
Desdelona panted laboriously and stretched out her hand to Zari. "Come with me, or he'll punish us both."  
  
Zari didn't reply. She looked up at Buu and said softly, "I have to go. Thank you for breaking my fall."  
  
Buu smiled and giggled delightfully. "Buu see nice girl later yes?"  
  
Zari smiled and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Bibi-Dee sneered and watched Desdelona form a portal beneath their feet and raise it up with her hand.   
  
Shin bolted upright. "What was that?" He bolted to his feet and on reflex, curled his hand around the hilt of his sword. "Emptiness? ... Buu..." he growled. ~*No doubt Bibi-Dee has Zari with him. I can almost sense her. Heh! Seems Desdelona is having a bit of trouble.*~ A sly grin spread over his face. "I may not be too late after all."  
  
*****  
  
Desdelona grabbed Zari's arm and threw her onto the small bed in Bibi-Dee's chamber. Zari sat up and growled in disgust, "you've got to be kidding."  
  
Desdelona grinned and shook her head. "My master has had a few sleepless nights recently-"  
  
"Visions no doubt."  
  
She nodded. "He has foreseen his own demise."  
  
"I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm not very good at lying."  
  
She shrugged then cringed. "You're teeth go deep Amethyst. Never before has a mortal or a light pierced me so."  
  
Zari couldn't help but smile slyly.  
  
"But the deepest wound will open in your heart. He will make you bear his successor." Zari's eyes widened. "To ensure that all the Kais will fall."  
  
She shook her head. "That will never happen."  
  
"Oh, so long as you're alive?" Desdelona said mockingly. "Who says you'll live after you give birth? It's a pity. You'll first have to loose your own descendent. And I'll be sure to tell him you already carry another's."  
  
"Bitch!" Zari screamed but Desdelona just laughed and closed the door.   
  
"So..." Bibi-Dee said blankly. "She already carries another's child."  
  
Desdelona smiled down at her master. "I'll give you two guesses as to who's it is but I guarantee..." She cringed as the pain jolted. "You'll only need one."  
  
Bibi-Dee grinned. "Tend to your wound. I'll see to her."  
  
"Thank you," Desdelona said tersely and slowly staggered down the narrow passage to her chamber.  
  
He listened to her door open and close then stretched his mind into Zari's.   
  
Buu whined, "Buu so hungry!"  
  
"Huh?" Bibi-Dee said as he lost his concentration and looked up at Buu.   
  
"Where can Buu get eats?"  
  
"That way!" Bibi-Dee cried as he threw his hand out to point down the narrow passage. "Follow the corridor that way and you'll find a whole room full of cakes."  
  
"But Buu didn't do what Bibi-Dee wanted..."  
  
"That wasn't entirely your fault," Bibi-Dee said calmly. "Besides, no one can operate on an empty stomach. Indulge yourself."  
  
"Yippee cake!" Buu squealed happily and rushed down the corridor. "Yay!"   
  
Bibi-Dee sighed and snapped his fingers. He heard Buu's delightful squeal and the sound of his sloppy eating. "Disgusting..." He looked back at the door. "No matter."  
  
*****  
  
Shin raced toward Zari's signature. ~*It's faint but I can still- what?!*~ He skidded to a stop as he caught a glimpse of a faint silhouette atop a high cliff. It jutted out into the night sky then hooked over the edge. "That has to be it!" he whispered.   
  
*****  
  
Zari shifted in her nervousness, trying to find a comfortable situation. Inevitably she stood and paced around the room, looking for some way out. "This was really smart," she said to herself. She let out a sigh to calm her nerves, but it only made them coil tighter. She nibbled at her lip and rested both hands over her abdomen. "Easy ol' girl easy..." she whispered to herself. "He's coming. He'll get here in time."  
  
~*No... he won't*~  
  
Zari shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around her middle. "You won't take him from me," she said firmly.  
  
~*You have no power here in this dimension.*~  
  
"Dimension?"  
  
He didn't reply but she could hear him whispering an incantation from the other side of the door.   
  
She shook her head. "No... you won't take him!"  
  
~*What was that? I could barely hear you.*~  
  
Tears ran down her face. "You won't... take him." She felt her child turn under her hands. She looked down. "No..." She winced as her swelling stomach was checked by her belt. Her fingers fumbled with the fasten. Her child stretched. The belt wouldn't come loose. Desperate for relief she snatched on of her daggers and cut the strap. She sighed and slowly settled herself in a corner and drew a blanket from the bed to pad her shoulder. ~*What is he doing to me?*~ Her child stretched again and she felt a moment of pride. ~*This must be nearing the seventh month now.*~ She stared at the door. "Was that your plan? Force me to bear my own child then plant your seed?"  
  
~*Oh no... do you think I would let you off that easily?*~  
  
She leaned her head back against the wall. The room suddenly felt hot and palpable. She panted for breath then gasped as a fire suddenly ignited in her womb.   
  
She closed her eyes and heard an infant scream. Fire blocked her mind's eye and the anguish jolted up her spine. ~*What are you doing to me?!*~  
  
~*Open your eyes and see.*~  
  
The fiery curtain lifted to reveal a young boy turning in circles inside a ring of fire. Zari screamed and the boy turned to see her. His eyes widened and he threw his arms out to her. His voice was silent but she could read his lips. "Help me! Mother save me!" The fire closed in around him then ran up his short legs. Her heart pounded and ached as the fire circled around the side of his face, scorching his pale lavender skin. Tears streamed from his black eyes. "Mother please!" he cried but his voice was silent. Bibi-Dee's laugh overcame the crackling as the fire swallowed the boy in a column of flame. She saw his silhouette shrink and scatter like burnt leaves in the wind. 


	14. Wizard's Son

Boy! Did Zari have it rough or what?!   
  
Disclaimer: ....  
  
Ch 13 Wizard's Son  
  
  
  
Guards charged him as soon as he reached the top of the cliff. Shin growled as he drew his sword, "I have no time for this!" Blood sprayed the ground and heads rolled over the edge. Within moments half of the guard had been slaughtered while the others ran back inside. Shin stood for a moment, eyeing the dead. One moved and groaned. The guard screamed as Shin threw him on his back and pressed the gleaming blade under his chin. "Where is she?!"  
  
The guard stopped cringing and suddenly laughed. Bibi-Dee's voice answered. "Soon to follow this poor soul!"  
  
Shin threw his head on the ground and raced through the door. Bibi-Dee's words followed him down the corridor. "Run Kai! Run! Save the corpse!"   
  
Guard after guard sprang from the shadows. Shin's sword sang in anger as it sheered the hides from the guards and slashed their armor as if it was paper.   
  
Zari's scream erupted from ahead. "Hold on!" Shin cried. A guard jumped on his back and put Shin in a headlock. "Get off of me!" The guard only growled and grunted as he tried to keep his grip. Shin threw his back into the wall. The guard coughed. "Dammit let go!" The guard tightened his grip and Shin unleashed his rage. His aura blazed and burnt the guard to dust. He turned to the guards blocking his path. They trembled, whispering in quivering voices to their comrades to charge. Shin raised his hand and the guards fled.   
  
"My my my." The voice made him growl in disgust. "Aren't you sloppy. Look at you, you're covered in blood. Such a waste."  
  
"Show yourself witch."  
  
"As you will." Lights flared in the dark corridor, blinding him. His head shot up. He turned sideways just in time to avoid her blade. Desdelona turned and sneered. "What's the matter? Too bright?"  
  
Shin opened his eyes and blinked away the blurriness. "No, but you've made one crucial mistake."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You're no longer in my way." Desdelona's eyes widened as he turned and sprinted down the corridor.   
  
"Coward!"  
  
He didn't answer but sensed her coming up on his heels.  
  
"Come on short stuff!" Her hand snagged his hair and threw him back. "If you're going to run, you better move faster than that."  
  
He jumped to his feet and pointed the tip of his sword at her. "You would have been wiser had you taken your life and fled."  
  
"I always was a slow learner," she said with a sinister grin.  
  
His aura blazed. "So it would seem."  
  
"You're too late anyway," she said softly. His eyes widened. "Don't you hear it?" He strained his ears to hear over the crackle of the white lightning around him. Then it came, the faint cry of an infant. His mouth hung open and his arm fell limp. "Too bad it's not-"  
  
"Impossible..." he whispered. "A week has yet to pass. How can the full seven months be behind her already?"  
  
He paid no mind to her gleaming blade as it pushed into the flesh under his jaw. "Ask Amethyst when you see her in hell."  
  
"Dead?" his sword fell from his hand.  
  
She gripped her sword with both hands and raised it over her shoulder. "Sad isn't it. It's such a waste." She watched his eyes. She could see the thousands of questions and painful answers run through his mind. "But don't worry... I'll send you to her."  
  
He blinked and reality rushed back to him. He could hear her sword whine as it sliced through the air and came down toward his shoulder. He ducked and kicked her feet out from under her. Her sword flew out of her hands and landed beside her head. She lunged for him and wrapped her fingers around his throat. His fist flew into her jaw but she shook it off. Her body pinned him under her. Her aura blazed a sea green. Circuits melted under the heat and the corridor once again went dark. His hand searched for his sword but felt nothing but the metal floor. A foul odor suddenly flew to his nose. ~*Blood?*~ He could see her through the green fire she emitted. She was pure green but there was a dark black spot under her chest. It dripped and oozed. ~*There!*~ His fist flew and collided with her wound. She screamed and her grip weakened. She endured another blow but the third sent her to the floor. He sprang on top of her and slammed his fist into her ribs. She screamed in pain then suddenly choked. He paused, his hand covered in her blood. He could feel something sharp scrape against his skin as he pulled his hand out of her shattered ribs. She choked and coughed, blood erupting from her mouth and raining down on her face. "Now I leave you what time you have left to remember every wrong turn you took in your life," he growled.   
  
He stood, collected his sword, then ran down the corridor toward Zari's screams.   
  
Suddenly all fell silent then he heard sharp wheezing gasps. ~*Zari?*~ his mind called. ~*Where are you?!*~  
  
~*... here.... I'm here....*~  
  
Her signature was fading.   
  
~*... hurry.... please Kalilo.... I need you...*~  
  
He stopped suddenly beside an open door. Inside was dark but he could faintly make out shapes. A small bed took up the middle of the room. "Zari...?"  
  
"I'm here...."  
  
He dashed to the back corner and there she lie. His mind flashed back to the vision he had the first night he held her in his arms. The southern corner of his childhood home, smeared with blood. The dark figure huddled at the base of the corner, lying motionless, his mother's chilling corpse spilling out what blood had not yet congealed.   
  
~*I told you this would happen.*~ his own voice growled.  
  
"No..." he silently pleaded. "It can't be..." He fell to his knees and gently took her up in his arms. Her body was limp and chilled. "Please Ledena... don't take her from me... not now."  
  
"I'm not dead," she whispered. She whimpered as she pressed her old cape up tighter between her legs to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him."  
  
"Shhh.... it's okay... it's okay," he assured her in a quivering whisper. He kissed her tenderly then pulled her up so her head rested on his shoulder. "I'll take care of you. You'll be fine." He clenched his fists behind her back. "I'll end it." She trembled at the sound of his voice. "I'll end it." One hand cradled the back of her neck and lifted her lips to his while the other traveled down to her abdomen. She winced as the burning sensation returned. Her breath caught in her throat then left her in a sigh as the pain dimmed. She felt numb and sleepy all of a sudden.   
  
~*Kalilo... promise me... be careful.*~  
  
He withdrew and whispered in her ear. "I will come back for you."   
  
Her eyelids fluttered close and a smile graced her lips.  
  
His eyes shifted from her face to the wad of cloth between her thighs. He gently moved her hands up to her stomach and slowly pulled the cloth back. The foul stench of blood hit him in the face and fury boiled in his eyes. His hand slipped down and slowly moved between the cloth and her skin. He closed his eyes and saw the gaping wounds in her. He forced himself to forget his anger for a moment and focus. Light emitted from his hand and filled each stretched wound one by one. The light subsided and the wounds vanished.   
  
She sighed in relief and curled up against his chest. He braced her with his knee and took off his sash and overcoat. "Kalila," he whispered.   
  
"Hm?" she hummed happily.   
  
"I need you to sit up for a moment."  
  
"Okay," she replied. He shifted behind her, knowing she was still half asleep and that she might fall back. Quickly he pulled her arms through the sleeveless overcoat, reached around her and buttoned it as he let his lips trailed up and down her neck. She leaned into him and gently ran her fingers through his hair as he tied the sash around her waist.   
  
"Rest now."  
  
"Okay," she whispered. Her head tilted back and her body went limp.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms and gently laid her down on the bed. He sat beside her, watching her peaceful expression as she slept. For a moment he forgot everything, where he was, what had happened, all until he brushed her bangs away and saw the black M.   
  
~*How could I have forgotten? Right... Desdelona's dead or dying, I really don't care which. The guards won't fight me any more. That just leaves Buu and Bibi-Dee. No doubt he's waiting for me and I'd hate to keep him waiting.*~  
  
He picked up his sword and took one last look at Zari. She turned on her side and curled up. "Shin," she whispered. "I love you."  
  
His heart ached and tears blurred his vision. "I couldn't love me if I was you."  
  
"I love you," she repeated.  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips over the tip of her ear. ~*Ledena, give me the strength to avenge her.*~  
  
Every step beyond the threshold of the chamber where Zari rested fueled his rage. His pace quickened until he was going at an all out run. Sword drawn, he burst into a large circular room. In the back, behind a small table with a chair on each end, he heard Buu gorging himself. ~*Where are you?*~  
  
"I'm here Supreme Kai," Bibi-Dee replied from the table. He sat in one of the chairs, completely relaxed, poking his finger at a bundle in his lap. "You needn't search. I must congratulate you, very few make it past the guards. All die at the hands of Desdelona." Shin didn't answer. Bibi-Dee looked up at Shin then gestured to the seat across from him. "Please, have a seat. I know you wish to kill me but we can at least act like civilized men for a moment. Besides, I wish to speak with you."  
  
Shin raised his sword and advanced.   
  
"Now now Supreme Kai, I swear I will not use my power on you until I have finished my proposition."  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."  
  
"Buu," Bibi-Dee called. "Quit being such a hideous host and show our guest to his seat."  
  
Buu poked his head out, crumbs lining his mouth. "Purple boy come back!" He jumped out of the room and stomped toward Shin. "Buu make dead!"  
  
"No Buu!" Bibi-Dee said quickly.   
  
Buu hesitated, "Buu no make dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
Shin's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?"  
  
"So kind of you to ask. Buu, please show him to his seat." Bibi-Dee turned his attention back to the bundle. "Oh and I must request that you at least sheath your sword. I don't want an accident."  
  
Shin thrust his hand out as Buu tried to take his arm. "I am perfectly capable of finding my own seat thank you," he said blankly.   
  
"Then purple boy put away sword now," Buu said.  
  
Shin clenched his sword until his knuckles turned white.   
  
"Purple boy put up sword!"  
  
In a flash Shin put the sword in its scabbard. Reluctantly he walked to the chair across from Bibi-Dee and sat down.   
  
"Thank you Buu," Bibi-Dee said. "That will be all. I hope your cakes please you."  
  
"Yum!" Buu said as he rubbed his belly. "Cakes good, but so small."  
  
"Eat those you have then I'll give you more."  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
Shin glared at Bibi-Dee as Buu skipped back into the back room. "Do you always spoil him?"  
  
"Just this once."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh yes! Sorry, it's just this is such a remarkable likeness!" Shin didn't say anything. "I realize that you are in love with Amethyst... I would like to know her real name."  
  
"Her name is not for you to know."  
  
"Very well, I just wanted to make sure I had the name right. But Amethyst will work well enough." He stood and walked over to Shin. "You haven't seen her son yet have you?"  
  
Shin's eyes widened then he turned his gaze to the bundle in Bibi-Dee's arms.   
  
"I want you to know the truth. I just couldn't help myself when I saw her," he said with a greedy smile. "I had to make her mine. The child you sensed was never yours to begin with." Shin trembled and gripped the arms of his chair. "He was mine."  
  
  
  
The creepy little cricket already knows he's dead but... why not have a little fun with your greatest enemy before you go hm? 


	15. Out of Control

Trickery... it can be a great asset in a time of desperation, or it can forge an even greater hatred. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own DBZ  
  
Ch 14 Out of Control  
  
  
  
"No!" Shin cried as he bolted from his chair and threw the table against the wall. Bibi-Dee ran back to the corridor. Shin appeared in front of him and rested the end of his sword on Bibi-Dee's shoulder. Ch 14 Out of Control  
  
  
  
"No!" Shin cried as he bolted from his chair and threw the table against the wall. Bibi-Dee ran back to the corridor. Shin appeared in front of him and rested the end of his sword on Bibi-Dee's shoulder. The child screamed. "It would have been wiser if you hadn't insulted her honor."  
  
Bibi-Dee laughed. "Why? I'm already damned! I just want to see you wrestle with your anguish."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"Are you sure you killed Desdelona?"  
  
"I left her for dead."  
  
"Ah, but you didn't kill her?"  
  
"She's as good as dead."  
  
"Am I?"   
  
Shin's eyes grew wide, "I guess not." Bibi-Dee grinned and stepped back out from under the tip of the blade.   
  
"Farewell Supreme Kai," he spat. "Send him to hell, then his mistress."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"You needn't fight me you know."  
  
"Oh no.... I owe you now."  
  
~*Okay, I hear you but I can't sense you.*~  
  
Bibi-Dee grinned. "Master of shadows and serpents, come forth and reveal yourself!"  
  
Her voice echoed in the dome ceiling. "Oh I needn't expose myself to this one. He's seen me already for what I am."  
  
Shin spun and searched the entrance to the corridor. "Then refresh my memory!" he called.   
  
"You disappoint me."   
  
A black spiked shadow ran up the wall from the corridor.   
  
"Had it not been for me, you would never have met Amethyst."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was the one who froze you. Remember now?" The shadow seemed to turn a head shaped portion of itself and erie green eyes flashed then faded to black. Shin's skin grew pale and his whole body trembled. A wide grin of black crooked teeth spread from one side of its face to the other. "Yes... you remember me now..."  
  
*****  
  
Zari's peaceful expression shattered and warped to pain and distress. "How can she...?"  
  
~*Wake up!*~  
  
"How can she be free?"  
  
~*Damn you Zari get up!*~  
  
Zari bolted upright and screamed a name, "Agi!" She cocked her head. "Why would you contact me now?"  
  
~*Forget it! She's loose!*~  
  
"Who?"  
  
~*The one who eradicated your father's line. The one who has bathed in the blood of your former comrades: Quay, Ria, Eshen your father, your mother Swuari, and her own light giver, Dethide.*~  
  
"Ria's collar must be off," Zari said thoughtfully. Her eyes widened, "dammit!" She jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the room. She hesitated. "The ever vexing question, right or left." She looked down at her feet where a viper spread its hood and hissed. She looked up to see more serpents pouring down from the ceiling. "Left..."  
  
*****  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" Desdelona asked in a slithering tone. "You look suddenly so pale." The shadow slithered down the wall and puddled on the floor then slunk toward him in the form of a giant serpent.   
  
~*Damn! How the hell do I fight a shadow?!*~ He sprang into the air and watched the shadow drip upward like rainwater falling backward to take on her feminine form. ~*Well at least now I can see her.*~  
  
"Great work Desdelona!" Bibi-Dee cried with a grin on his face. "You've got him pale as a ghost."  
  
"It would seem so," she said also with a sinister grin. She sighed and reached up to touch the place where her collar once hung. "I beg of you Kai come down out of your tree, I mean no harm to you."  
  
"What guarantee do I have?" Shin asked sharply.  
  
"Why none at all," she said with a chuckle. "But I suppose you needn't come down at all. Since you were kind enough to remove my curse I shant hunt you." Bibi-Dee lost his smile. "You have done for me what this fool claimed he could... then never carried it through." She shrugged. "Tis no never mind to me who removed it. Though to show my gratitude I shall tell you this. You needn't tango with me anymore. I shall leave you to your love and life for seven thousand years time as the Earth spins. You shant hear of me until that time is over. Then I will hunt you both."  
  
"I want your word on that," Zari said from the corridor.   
  
"And you have it," Desdelona replied without turning to look at Zari. "I leave you to your lives for seven thousand years, maybe a year or two more." She shifted her eyes to Zari, "then I will continue my venture for your light." She turned to Bibi-Dee, "you miserable fool," she growled. "I truly desire that he kills you... nice and slow." Without another word, her body began to vanish, turning transparent. Then in a flash of shadow, she was gone.   
  
Zari gazed at the serpent collar in her hand. "Well... how about that." ~*Maybe there is a part of her that is worth saving after all.*~ She smiled at the thought. ~*She is my sister as far as our stature is concerned.*~ She looked up at Shin who wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh of relief.   
  
"That was close," he said to himself. ~*But there is still one matter I must not overlook.*~ He allowed himself to fall hard to the ground and shouted, "now it ends!"  
  
Bibi-Dee's mouth dropped. ~*But this isn't how it ends! Curse you Desdelona! No matter, I have someone else that he would never attack.*~  
  
His eyes glowed and the M on Zari's forehead ignited. She dropped the collar and fell to her knees, clutching her head. Shin dropped his sword and dashed to her. He gripped her shoulders. "Fight him!"  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Do not resist me," Bibi-Dee growled.   
  
"I- will not- fight him!"  
  
"Ah! You're impossible. Buu!" The munching in the back room quieted. "Get your filthy fat face out here and finish what you started!"  
  
"No! Buu still hungry. Buu no go!"  
  
"You want me to seal you up and never let you out?!"  
  
"No..." Buu replied quietly.  
  
"Then get out here now!"  
  
"Buu do," Buu said sadly as he walked out of the room, shoulders slumped and arms limp. "Wha?! What mean purple boy doing?!"  
  
"He's come to take her away," Bibi-Dee replied slyly.  
  
"He wha?"  
  
"He came to take her away from you."  
  
Steam erupted from holes in his head and whistled like a teakettle. "Mean boy no take her from Buu!"  
  
"That's what he's come to do."  
  
"No buu," Zari said softly. "Don't..."  
  
"Don't worry," Shin whispered. "I'll take care of it."  
  
He glared at Bibi-Dee as he gently laid her on the ground. Stretching out his hand, he called Junid's sword to him and pointed it at the wizard. "Let her rest in peace or it will be your head."  
  
"I told you Kai," he spat. "I'm already damned! Get him!"  
  
Buu pumped his fists and Shin leapt into the air. Buu appeared behind Shin with a clownish grin on his face. "How?" Shin shifted to his left and Buu plunged his fist into Shin's side. He could feel his ribs splinter. Buu lashed out with his rubbery antenna and wrapped it around Shin's arm. It stretched as Shin was sent flying toward the ground but it always checked him and sent him flying back. Shin cracked an eye open to see Buu winding up. He gripped his sword in one hand and charged an energy wave in the other. He smiled slyly as he drew near. Buu's face went blank as he twisted, his sword hand slicing the rubbery shackle and the other hand slammed the vivid light in Buu's face. Shin jumped back and pried the remains from his arm. The smoke cleared then flared again as Buu pumped his fists and released another wave of steam.   
  
"Now Buu mad!"  
  
~*Not so much as a scratch! What is this thing?!*~  
  
Bibi-Dee laughed, "that's it! Kill him!" The child wailed in his arms.   
  
Zari looked up at him. ~*He's having such a good time he forgot all about me... good.*~  
  
Buu charged and slammed his head against Shin's sending him rocketing into the floor. Zari watched in terror as the dust settled and still there was no sign of Shin.   
  
Buu glared at the pile of rubble. "Hehehehe, Buu drop him down now he dead!"  
  
"No," Zari whispered. ~*Still, I can't sense him.*~ Tears blurred her vision as she stood and walked toward the gaping hole. Buu landed beside her and pulled her up in his arms like a stuffed teddy bear.   
  
"Yippee! Now nice girl stay with Buu!"  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you have to..." her voice faded. "Let go of me!" she said lowly.   
  
"But... mean purple boy was gonna take nice girl away from Buu. Nice girl not happy?"  
  
"No!" she growled as her shoulders quivered. Lightning crackled around her then struck Buu in the chest. She bolted away from him and sped down the hole. It lead out through the side of the cliff. Her eyes searched frantically. "Please no," she pleaded. She shook her head. ~*Calm down... remember yourself. So long as he hasn't already passed the gates you can call him back now look:  
  
Look through darkness   
  
find the departed  
  
guide him back  
  
with the light of Amethyst...  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and put her hands together. She felt a push in the center that spread her palms like a blooming flower. Tiny twin comets spun around a central shard of dark amethyst. The comets spun faster until they formed a bright halo of white light. A faint pulse made a dim light within the shard. Zari leaned down and whispered to it softly, as if a feather's touch would make it fracture. "Guide me... save him... take from me what is needed to make him whole."  
  
The pulse quickened like a racing heartbeat and the comets took the shape of ghostly wings.   
  
Buu peered down the hole to see her fly after the shard as its wings took flight. "Hm? Buu no get it."  
  
"Follow her you fool!" Bibi-Dee hollered. "Don't let her revive him!"  
  
"Huh? Bibi-Dee what does revive mean?"  
  
"You killed him you idiot! Now she's going to bring him back from the grave!"  
  
"Buu killed mean purple boy? Yay! Buu get cakes now! Buu do what Bibi-Dee want now Buu get cakes!"  
  
"Grrr... you'll never get another cake unless you kill them both!"  
  
Buu's mouth hung open. "Bibi-Dee want Buu to kill nice girl?"  
  
"She wasn't so nice to you just a moment ago though was she?"  
  
"No... but nice girl told Buu that mean purple boy was hers. She just mad at Buu for making purple boy dead."  
  
"Of course you idiot! She loves him!"  
  
Buu gasped. "And Bibi-Dee tell Buu make him dead? Buu do..."  
  
"And her too."  
  
"No! Buu no hurt nice girl!"  
  
"She hit you Buu!"  
  
"It no hurt. And! Nice girl no call Buu mean names like Bibi-Dee."  
  
Bibi-Dee shook nervously. "Do you want me to seal you up and never let you out?" Buu's glare softened. Buu shook his head. "Then do as I say. Kill them!"  
  
Buu pouted, "Buu do." He jumped down the hole and followed Zari's trail.  
  
Her eyes widened. "That crater wasn't there before." The shard lent its light as it entered the mouth of the crater. Zari hesitated and hovered just outside the mouth of the crater, watching the light. It grew smaller and smaller. Its light chased away the shadows on towering spikes of rock. "A cave?" She strained her eyes as the light grew smaller. ~*I can't lose it.*~ She let her aura envelop her in a dim radiance then she let herself fall.   
  
The shard flashed rapidly and the wings once again spun like comets. She landed beside it and searched the rubble. "He has to be here." The shard flashed brightly and floated upward. Her eyes followed then she shut them tightly as its light gleamed on something wet and dark dripping down the base of a stalagmite. The shard flashed again and she forced herself to look up.  
  
There he was, supported by three stalagmites through his torso and one through his neck. His arms dangled lifelessly, blood dripping from his fingers, no longer holding Junid's sword. His eyes were open from the shock of impact and growing ghostly hollow and gray.   
  
~*He's behind you!*~  
  
Zari gasped and looked up to see Buu's large silhouette blocking the light of the oncoming dawn.   
  
"Buu sorry..."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want do," Zari said as she climbed up the stalagmite, eyes focused on Buu.   
  
"Buu no want to kill nice girl."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"Don't bring purple boy back and Buu no kill."  
  
"That Buu... is a deal I can never make." With one controlled swipe over his body, she sliced the stalagmites and jerked his body out of the cluster. Buu cried out like a pouting child and charged after her. She clutched his lifeless body and pulled the shard in close to her chest. Closing her eyes she whispered an incantation and sank through the rock beneath her feet.   
  
Buu swung his arm where he last saw her head then crashed into the rock wall. Buried in the rubble he trembled in anger and clenched his teeth. "Why?!" he wailed in his childish voice. "Why nice girl be so mean to Buu?!" White flames charred the stones around him then they popped like popcorn. He bolted to his feet and threw his fists in the air. "Now Buu steamed!"   
  
Zari gasped as she pulled herself, Shin, and the fragile shard out from the rocks miles away. ~*I don't have much time...*~ She panted and heaved for breath. As gently as she could in her weakened state, she laid Shin on his back and pressed her hand to his chest. Orange rippled radiated from her hand. Shin's eyes went black and the blood vanished. The holes in his torso and neck closed but he still didn't move. She pulled her knees up under her and cradled the shard in her hands. Her hands trembled. Holding the shard over his chest, she pulled her hands out from under it. "Endas tu sheh nol," she whispered. The comets flashed and swirled around the shard that now glowed brightly from the white flame within. Sliding one hand back under it, she closed her eyes and with her free hand, called out a dead white crystal from his chest like a puppeteer pulling strings. Holding the shard in one hand, and the dead crystal in the other, she brought the two together. The shard slid into a crack in the side. She opened her eyes and smiled as the shard ignited within, making the crystal come alive with a celestial glow. She felt her heart skip a beat when Shin's face twisted in pain and he groaned. "It's alright," she said with tears in her eyes. "I've got you. I won't let you fall." Cupping the crystal in both hands she lowered it until the hairs on the back of her neck stood erect. ~*Dammit! I'm not finished yet!*~ Willing her mind into silence she guided the crystal back to him. It sank in the same way it came out and Shin gasped for breath. She smiled lovingly and whispered as her hand hovered over his face, "sleep. It'll all be over soon. Then we can both rest."  
  
Buu's angry scream reached her ears and fury boiled in her blood. A gust of wind brushed against her skin like cold fingers. She looked down at Shin, quivering from death's remaining chill. Her head snapped sideways to glare over her shoulder. "What's his hurry?!" she snapped. "Hm." Her eyes couldn't help but be drawn back to him. ~*He's freezing... just as when I first laid eyes on him.*~ She looked down and untied the sash around her waist. Pinning it under her knee so it wouldn't blow away, she undid the single button of the overcoat and wrapped it around Shin. Tearing a broad strip from the sash she wrapped it around her chest then tied the corners of what remained around her hips. She glanced back over her shoulder and grinned, "you wanna play? Alright... let's play." She sank into the ground.  
  
Buu scoured the ground beneath him, a scowl on his comical face. "Buu make mean girl dead! Purple girl play with Buu's feelings. Make Buu steamed!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Huh?" Buu said as he looked up. Zari flew above him, matching his speed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said with mock sympathy. Entwining her fingers, she raised her hands above her head and brought them down into Buu's back. Before he rocketed to the ground she snagged his rubbery antenna and swung him around and around in a wide circle. "You need to shed a few pounds Buu!" she growled then let go and clutched her shoulder. She raised her free hand and a bar of light appeared then took sword form. "And I'm just the person to sheer it off of your hide!"  
  
*****  
  
Shin shivered still despite the added overcoat. His eyes slowly opened and gazed at the light pinks, oranges, and purples spreading across the sky. ~*Where am I? Ledena, am I living or am I dead?*~ His eyes narrowed as a faint sensation nagged at his senses. "Buu..." he said in disgust. "Then?" He bolted up to his feet and nearly fell over again. His legs felt like weak reeds battered by the wind. His neck and torso suddenly ignited. ~*What's happening to me?*~ He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. ~*I'm on fire inside... why? Am I just sore?*~ He panted and heaved for breath, each mouthful of air more painful than the last. ~*Forget it! There's only one person who would take Buu on... and she needs help...*~ He pushed himself up on his feet. "Now!" He dropped his arms and rocketed into the air.  
  
*****  
  
Her blade came down on his shoulder, sheering his arm off with ease. Buu gasped in shock then grinned evilly. ~*Seems swords won't work on him.*~ Buu chuckled and Zari smiled back. "Right," she said to herself. "Got something for ya."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said with a quick nod. Her hands tightened on the hilt and the blade glowed a fiery red. "Hope you like it."  
  
"Buu no fall for-"  
  
She gave a battle cry and thrust her sword straight between his eyes. Buu dropped his grin and touched the blade to pull it out. She rocketed backwards, still facing him. The sword began to flash then exploded. Smoking bits of pink splattered the rocks and sprayed the air. Buu's arm had reconnected itself and both hands waved through the empty space where his head once was.   
  
She chuckled, "that's really a good look for you."  
  
A mound raised like a swelling sore and popped. Buu grinned.  
  
Her eye twitched, "gross."  
  
Buu chuckled, "hehehe. Buu!" He threw his arms up in the air. Zari's eyes widened as she realized that he was somehow right in front of her. A spinning disc of blue light ignited between his hands.   
  
"NO!"  
  
Too late. Buu brought his hands down in an angled sweep and Zari felt as though her arm was sliding off her shoulder.   
  
Everything slowed down. She looked down at her feet. Blood rushed down her leg and puddled around her fallen arm and shoulder. She looked at her left shoulder. Her hand reached up to touch where her shoulder had been, then her eyes shifted back to Buu. He grinned and swung for her head. She jumped back and threw her arm up to block her face. Blood sprayed her face and she heard her hand hit the ground.   
  
"KALILA!!"  
  
Buu swung his hands in a wide arch at her torso. She stood dumbfounded. Blood bubbled up her throat and flooded her mouth. Her feet wouldn't move. Buu grinned and the tiny slits that had been his eyes opened. "Now you die!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Buu chuckled and launched the light like a spear. Zari flew back, well, half of her. From her waist down remained standing for a moment longer, then collapsed.   
  
Buu laughed and pumped his fists in the air. "Buu cut you up! Now mean girl dead!"  
  
Shin felt his heart scream, ache, and burst all at the same time. His hand fumbled around his neck to find the delicate chain that lead to the silver pendant she had given him. He hovered above Buu then landed right beside him. Buu stopped his cheering and gawked at Shin.   
  
"But Buu made mean boy dead."  
  
"Yes Buu," Shin said in a whisper as he took a step toward her. His eyes never left the spear through her breast bone. "I am dead..."   
  
"But boy still walking and talking."  
  
"There is nothing in me anymore."  
  
Zari's eyes flooded with tears. ~*Don't say that...*~  
  
"I can't help it," he said tersely, tears blurring his own vision. With one step beyond her lifeless legs and he collapsed to his knees and crawled the last few meters. Buu cocked his head in confusion. "You were-" He shook his head. "You are what makes me whole." His eyes never left hers as his fingers circled around the spear. The sizzling was enough to make both of them wince. In one fluid motion, Shin jerked it out, discarded it, and took her up in his arms. "Without you," he paused to stroke her hair. "My life holds no meaning."  
  
She shook her head slightly. ~*Don't say that...!*~  
  
He clutched her to his chest, "I won't let you die," he whispered.   
  
~*I won't leave you... not until the... link between our... li- fe forces... is broken...*~  
  
He nodded and rocked her gently. "What are these arms for, if I can't..." his voice faded. He pulled back to see a meek smile on her face, her eyes shining with her love. His tears slowed, and determination spread across his face. His voice was suddenly clear, unhindered by tears. "I thought you might like to know," he said as he looked up at Buu. "Since you, like I, were so fond of her. Bibi-Dee used her against you. You see this mark on her forehead?" He braced her up and brushed back her bangs. Buu squinted his eyes and walked toward them. He knelt beside her and looked at the M, then at his own belt.   
  
"Same mark."  
  
Shin nodded. "Do you know what it means?"  
  
"... no..." Buu said innocently.  
  
"It means he controls her mind. She has no power over herself so long as this mark is on her forehead."  
  
Buu brushed his finger over the M. It smeared. "It fake!"  
  
Shin shook his head and trembled. "No... the mark can only be removed by the one who placed it upon the victim's brow by their free will or... it will rub off when the victim has met their end."  
  
"Boy mean... girl dead?"  
  
Shin nodded grimly and reluctantly laid her down on the ground. He stood, his back to Buu like a father ashamed of his son. He wiped at his eyes then put his hands on his hips. "Do you now understand what you've done?" Buu didn't answer so Shin continued. "You've killed an innocent woman who would have most gladly sheltered you from Bibi-Dee and been your lifelong friend."  
  
"Friend... to Buu?" Shin stared out at the rising sun. "Then... purple boy be friend to Buu too?"  
  
"I might have been," Shin said angrily. "If you hadn't killed me twice."  
  
"Buu..." he sniffed. "Buu sorry... Buu sorry nice girl," he said as he gently stroked her forehead, rubbing the remains of the mark from her forehead. "Nice girl wake up now.... WAKE UP!"  
  
"She will never wake," Shin snapped, his back still to Buu. "You've sent her to her grave where she will sleep for eternity."  
  
"No!" Buu cried. He clenched his teeth and sniffed. Taking her up in his arms he gasped. "Girl no dead!"  
  
"What?!" Shin gasped as he whirled around. He fell to his knees and felt Zari's cheek.   
  
"Everything okay!" Buu said happily.  
  
Shin shook his head. "No," he said grimly. "She may not be dead yet, but she's got both feet in the grave and just has to lie down."  
  
"Buu..." he hesitated. "Buu could heal nice girl."  
  
"Can you?!"  
  
Buu nodded, "but... mean man... mean Bibi-Dee seal Buu up and never let Buu out. Bibi-Dee sent Buu to kill nice girl and purple boy. Buu did... but if Buu help nice girl and boy... Bibi-  
  
Dee seal Buu up. Buu no want to be in dark place."  
  
"Hang Bibi-Dee!" Shin exclaimed. "I'll back you." He held out his hand and smiled. "If you heal her, I swear, I will protect you from Bibi-Dee. Zari will help too."  
  
"Nice boy help Buu?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
Buu smiled happily, "then Buu do! Help Buu get pieces together and Buu put nice girl back together." Shin bolted from his feet and sprinted toward Zari's lost arm and hand. Buu gently picked up her lower half and realigned it. "Get back!" Buu commanded. Shin eagerly obliged, clutching the pendent and pressing his closed fist to his lips.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed.   
  
Buu held his hand out over her and they glowed. The sound of tiny bells ringing filled the air as pale yellow ripples left Buu's hands. Each part reattached itself and the hole closed. The trails of blood from the corners of her mouth disappeared and she drew a long deep breath. The light subsided and she sat up. Buu giggled happily and Shin let out a long sigh of relief. ~*Was that hell's flame I caught a glimpse of just then?*~  
  
"Nice girl okay!" Buu squealed. "Look nice boy! She okay!"  
  
Zari blinked and smiled at Buu then turned to Shin. "What happened?"  
  
"Long story," Shin replied. He scooted up close, pinched her chin, and rubbed noses. "I'll tell you later when this is over."  
  
Buu suddenly growled, "now for mean man!"  
  
Shin's eyes blazed when he turned his gaze to the cliff. "Let's end this... once and for all!"  
  
Zari and Buu nodded. She touched her forehead, "is my mark really gone?"  
  
Shin kissed her brow, "yes."  
  
She sighed in relief, "then was I really dead?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't want to think about it."  
  
She smiled, "okay."  
  
"Hey!" Buu called from high above. "Nice girl and boy got Buu's back yes?"  
  
"Yes Buu," Shin replied. "Remember I promised, and I don't take my vows lightly."  
  
Buu wiped the sweat from his forehead, "then we go!"  
  
~*Did you really promise him?*~  
  
~*I was lenient this time.*~  
  
~*So this may not be one that you aim to hold true?*~  
  
He was silent for a moment. ~*No.*~  
  
A nervous tension made her cringe. As she flew beside him, her hand searched for his. Once she found it, she gave it a tight squeeze. He looked at her and squeezed her hand in return. "Buu," he called softly. Buu stopped and turned. "You go on in first, we'll surprise him. Go on ahead and tell him we're dead, lure him into a false sense of security."  
  
"Huh?" Buu asked as he scratched his chin.  
  
"Tell him we're dead that way he won't expect us," Zari said simply. "He'll relax then we'll come in and get him."  
  
Buu nodded enthusiastically then flew on ahead.   
  
Zari pressed herself against his chest, desperate for security. "I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered.   
  
"The wizard must not be allowed to live," he said coldly. "Neither must his son."  
  
Zari gasped softly.   
  
He rubbed her back. "Come on, he's already inside. We have to get moving." He looked back at the crater and the cave he died in. "It's strange, I never thought I would be looking at my former grave." He chuckled softly, "Junid would kill me if he knew how I was handling his sword." She smiled and nuzzled up closer. He stretched out his hand and smiled as a glimmering silver light flew from the darkness of the cave and toward his hand. It stopped and hovered beside him. The blade was nicked but not fractured.   
  
"I don't know," Zari said. "It doesn't look too bad."  
  
His hand gripped the hilt and he kissed her brow. "Let's go."  
  
"Excellent Buu!" Bibi-Dee cried happily. "Absolutely exquisite!" The child squirmed in his arms.   
  
"Bibi-Dee happy?"  
  
"Oh thrilled!"  
  
"Yay!" Buu watched Bibi-Dee get up out of his chair and dance around it. When his back was turned, Buu glanced at the hole and smiled when he saw Shin and Zari nodding their heads. "Bibi-Dee?  
  
"Yes what is it Buu?"  
  
"Why did Bibi-Dee make Buu kill nice boy and girl?"  
  
"Simply because-" He stopped. "Did you just say nice boy and girl?" He gasped as Shin appeared behind him and rested his sword on his shoulder.  
  
"So what if he did?" Shin growled.  
  
Buu grinned and put his fists on his hips. "Buu no have to listen to mean man no more!"  
  
"And what about Amethyst?" Bibi-Dee said in a threatening tone.  
  
"You needn't worry about me Bibi-Dee," Zari said as she scooped up the child in her arms. It squirmed then quieted immediately. "Shhh... there there. As you can see I'm quite well." She sat on the edge of the table and stared at him.   
  
"Kalila what are you doing?" Shin asked, suddenly unnerved at the sight of the child in her arms.   
  
"I gave birth to him," she answered, turning her eyes back to the child reaching for her. "I intend to look after him."  
  
"The child is a monster!" Shin stated. "It must suffer the same fate as its father."  
  
"I can save him."  
  
"His course in life has already been set."  
  
"I don't care. I can save him."  
  
He shook his head. "He holds no connection to you."  
  
"Oh no?" Bibi-Dee intervened. "Have you told him yet... Zari?" She glanced at him then focused on the child. "About how his child died?"  
  
"You killed him inside me." Bibi-Dee grinned as he felt Shin's hand tremble. "I could feel him burning." One hand rested over her abdomen. "I could see him in my mind. He was possibly fifty years old, still very much a child. He was calling to me. Fire burned all around him. And I just stood there... and watched." She leaned down and nuzzled the child's cheek with her own. "And from his ashes... you created your own son in my womb."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Shin asked in a quivering voice.  
  
"The grief was still too near," she whispered.   
  
Buu glared at Bibi-Dee, "mean man!" he spat.   
  
"You have to let it go," Shin said blankly.   
  
"No..." she replied.   
  
"Zari! It's not our child! We have to destroy it!"  
  
"You hear that Buu?" Bibi-Dee whispered. "See how he is in reality? He'd kill his own child just because I claimed it for my own out of loneliness. I'd gladly give it back, but he won't have it. Is this what you want your friends to be like?" He paused to let Buu hear Shin try to convince Zari to let the child go. "See how insensible he is. Do you want him to be that way with you?"  
  
"Nice boy no do mean things to Buu," Buu protested quietly.  
  
"Oh? How well do you know him Buu? Zari wouldn't do that do anyone. Oh no! But he's not like her. He's cruel, just like all Kais."  
  
"No..."  
  
"He'll turn on you Buu. He has his own agenda. He won't protect you."  
  
"Stop it!" Buu cried and clutched the sides of his head. Lightning crackled around him and he threw his hand out at Bibi-Dee.  
  
"You see Kai?" Bibi-Dee said sinisterly. "Here you thought you could trust him and he turns on you."  
  
"Buu!" Zari cried. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Shin threw his free hand out to counter Buu's attack and Bibi-Dee shouted the sealing incantation. Buu's face went blank and his arms shot down to his sides. The walls of the room began to crack and crumble. Large sections fell from the ceiling. Bibi-Dee held his concentration on Buu and Shin ran to Zari. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. Buu managed to turn his head to see Zari looking at him. "Buu come on!" she cried.   
  
"Leave him!" Shin snapped.   
  
"Help..." Buu whispered. "Help Buu!"  
  
Shin squeezed her arm to the point where she flinched. "We have to go! Forget him!"  
  
She still stared down at Buu with remorse and regret in her eyes. "Zari! He can't be saved!" He clenched his teeth when she didn't move. In a flash he wrapped an arm around her waist and rocketed up into the morning light, evading the caving ceiling. Shin flew low to avoid a sudden shock wave that shattered the cliff. She gazed blankly over his shoulder when he landed. Red rings crushed the outer walls.   
  
She could hear Bibi-Dee scream as his own sanctuary came crashing down on him. The rings grew thicker and brighter then shrank in size and width. She saw Buu shackled in mid air where the floor of the dome room once stood. His head was hung. His eyes flashed and he threw back his head and screamed as the rings came down to form a brown, dry husk. "MEAN BOY LIE!" 


	16. Full Circle

How am I doing so far? This chapter, however, may make it or break it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Ch 15 Full Circle  
  
The cap cut off Buu's scream and the ball launched up into empty space. A tear fell down her cheek as Buu's cry rang in her ears. "Why did you lie to him?" she whispered.  
  
"I did what I had to to make sure you lived," Shin answered.  
  
"I see... And what about Sarinor?" She averted her eyes as he cupped her jaw and his face drew near. "Torres then perhaps? What of them?"  
  
"Without their influence, Buu would have run wild again. Killing thousands!"  
  
"Didn't you see the look in his eyes?" shifting her eyes to look deep in his.   
  
"I saw..." said a quiet voice.   
  
Shin gasped and jumped back.   
  
Tiny hands pushed the cover down from pale green eyes. "I saw..."  
  
"Since when have you spoken?" Zari asked softly.  
  
"I didn't want to speak to father."  
  
"You were just being shy," she said teasingly.  
  
The child pulled the cover back up under his eyes.   
  
"What's his name?" Shin asked shakily.  
  
"I'm Babi-Dee!" he said enthusiastically. "And I'm going to be a great wizard, just like father!"  
  
"Oh?" Shin asked quickly. Zari could sense the tension in his voice.   
  
"We'll see," she said, her eyes on Shin. "You may want to be something else."  
  
"No!" Babi-Dee protested. "I'm going to be a great wizard, and everyone will respect me, even the Kais."  
  
"Quite ambitious... isn't he?" Shin said, his voice giving out in spots.   
  
"Like his father," she replied softly.  
  
"Where is father?" Babi-Dee asked.   
  
"I don't rightly know," Zari said. She looked up hopefully at Shin. "Maybe closer than you think."  
  
Shin shook his head and stepped back. His posture was completely defensive. He glared at Babi-Dee, although he didn't seem to notice, then turned his back to her.  
  
"Then again maybe not," she said sadly.   
  
Babi-Dee pulled the cover down beside his face and glanced at Shin. "Who's he?"  
  
"No one in particular," Shin said quickly. "After today you'll never see me again."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Now you needn't say that," Zari said bluntly. Babi-Dee groaned then fell silent and said nothing more. She looked up at Shin, who was gazing at her imploringly. ~*I know what you would say...*~ She pulled Babi-Dee securely to her chest. ~*But I can't let it happen.*~  
  
~*Kalila... you heard his ambitions, his desires. For insanity there is a fine line between want for respect and greed for power. What seems like an innocent quest for respect and a place in the universe quickly becomes a gateway to pain. Especially for one with such a seed already in his veins!*~  
  
~*I don't care. He's still innocent...*~  
  
He sighed. ~*He holds no bond to you. Bibi-Dee merely used you because he knew Desdelona would never agree to it. Your blood does not run through his veins. It is solely the blood of his wizard father. You've experienced for yourself what his kind is capable of.*~ She averted her eyes. ~*You know firsthand! Do you want others to suffer as you have? As we have? Or worse?!*~ She shook her head. He held out his hands. ~*Then give him to me. I'll end it quick and painlessly.*~  
  
She stepped back and her back pressed against the jagged wall. ~*You're so eager to kill aren't you? Is that your answer to everything? Death?!*~ He dropped his hands. ~*I won't have it! What you propose may seem like the easy choice... to you. It is as I said. I gave birth, despite the truth. And the truth being... no! He is not mine. But I will not end a life meaninglessly when his future has yet to be written! I said it for Buu... now I say it for Babi-Dee... 'I can save him!'I will teach him virtue, loyalty, and love. I will erase the shadow that lies over him by guiding him through a happy life, supporting him as any mother would her child.*~  
  
Shin shook his head and his eyes rippled from unshed tears. ~*If you chose this course...*~  
  
She nodded. ~*I know what my decision is forcing from you... and I grieve that it causes you pain. But... I have made my choice and will stand behind it despite the scars it inflicts upon my heart.*~  
  
A low chuckle emitted from under a slab that landed a few short feet from them. Shin growled when he recognized the voice. "Bibi-Dee," he snarled. He hooked his foot under the edge and flipped it off of the wizard's crushed body.   
  
He choked on the blood in his throat but chuckled just the same. "Go ahead Kai... you know what you have... to do."  
  
"Yes," Shin growled in a quivering voice. "I know and you needn't remind me."  
  
Bibi-Dee laughed then a spray of blood erupted from his mouth and he lie quiet.   
  
When Shin turned back to her, she pulled the cover over Babi-Dee's closed, sleepy eyes and stepped up to him. He tilted his head until shadow masked his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides.   
  
"I'll help you," she said. Holding Babi-Dee in the crook of her right arm, she took Shin's hand and put it over her heart. Her voice was suddenly choked with tears. "Go on, let's get it over with." Shin's hand quivered. The tremor ran up his arm then down his spine until his whole body trembled. He felt his stomach churn. All of a sudden he had an intensified urge to yank his hand away and run, run somewhere where she wouldn't see him. He felt the queasy feeling travel up from his stomach until he could taste the bile in his mouth. "If you're going to be sick it's okay," she said, trying to subdue the bile rising in her own throat. "If this drags on any longer... I'll be right there with you."  
  
"Kalila... I beg you please..." The tears finally overflowed and streamed down his face. His voice cracked, "I'll do anything." He slowly sank to his knees. She held his hand firmly over her heart. "Anything you ask... except what you ask of me now."  
  
Her knees too grew weak and she sank down to him. "Then one last time," she said softly in a high tone on the verge of cracking. "... to kill the pain."  
  
In one moment he looked up into her eyes. The next, his heart cried out desperately for her. In one last fiery kiss, he let his torment fuel him and flow into her. Instead of standing still, he felt the full weight of time slipping away, running to the moment he dreaded most; when he, by his own hand, would sever her from him forever.   
  
Soft silent whispers ran through his mind and his tears fell in a constant stream. He could hear the whispers become words, then sobbing shouts as if to chase themselves away. He felt a fire travel down his arm to his hand then sink into her skin. He could feel it beneath his palm, like a thin line weaving itself into elaborate loops within an intricate circle of thorns. The design continued to take shape in his mind. The motion beneath his palm began to slow, then fade. The words grew soft again and all images faded to black.   
  
Reluctantly he pried his lips from hers. He could feel her soft panting brush over his lips. He closed his mouth, feeling his stomach churn suddenly. Opening his eyes, he could see a pale light over her shoulder.   
  
She stood, eyes still closed and slowly turned her back to him. Opening her eyes, she saw the fiery doorway and felt the mark beneath her collar bone burn then freeze. She clutched Babi-Dee closer to her chest. ~*I can save you... and I will... all this hurt in me now... will bring about a new ray of hope... and it will all be worth it.*~ She let out a long nervous breath. In the back of her mind, she knew that which ever planet the portal would choose for her, she was capable of adapting. And yet, she suddenly felt as if all her memories of past hunts, reconnaissance missions, and battles had all been seen through another's eyes. Her memories suddenly felt as if they weren't hers. She was a blank slat. All that she had ever known was his love and the future she imagined. A fantasy! Closing her eyes tightly, she took the first step, then another, until she was standing before the mouth of the portal.   
  
"Kalila..." Shin said, almost collapsing into a sob. "Please... let me..." His voice faded. It would not let him so easily undo what had newly been put in motion.   
  
"I can't... for this argument between us would... never end."  
  
~*I...*~  
  
"Farewell."   
  
Bibi-Dee suddenly broke out in a mad laugh. "Reap the seeds of the harvest you have sewn Kai! Even though I-"  
  
Babi-Dee woke at the sound of his father's voice and pushed himself up over Zari's shoulder. "Silence!" Shin cried as he spun sharply. Intense white light eradicated the wizard. Babi-Dee's eyes widened.  
  
"... murderer..." Babi-Dee whispered.  
  
Shin scrambled to his feet. ~*I can't let her go!*~ "Zari!" He took one step and the portal suddenly leaped out like an exploding wall of water and swallowed her. "Come back!" The light faded then evaporated. Shin staggered forward through the wispy twirls and touched the smooth outline in the rock where the door once was. 


	17. Epilogue

And finally... it all comes to an end.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Epilogue  
  
7000 years later  
  
And so it ended, Shin wrote. Morbid I understand. The ripples of the stone I cast still follow me to this very day, nearly 7000 years later as the Earth spins. There is no longer a treasure that glistens solely for me. What love I had is lost to me. Eternity looms before me and I see neither light or death. Even so, I suppose death is not true freedom. It is merely something a desperate man wishes for. I am that desperate man! Fair warning was I granted... repeatedly by my fellow mentors. And I pray for the sake of he or she whose eyes now read my final words, bare in mind this analogy. The Code of the Kais is a protective dragon mother. Just as she will protect her offspring from the biting sword of the slayer, she will abandon those who duck under her wing. No heaven is worthy of eternity in hell. Though, should you believe otherwise with all your heart, I cannot stress enough that you seek happiness elsewhere. Leave behind your desires to become a Kai... for the desire that will last for all eternity.  
  
He sighed and raised his hand from the page. It trembled as he reread his words. "Finished..." he whispered to himself as if he himself could not believe it. "Twice have I lived my hell in life." He put the featherless quill down beside him and blew over the page to dry the ink. ~*I must be the last for such misery.*~  
  
"You were not the first," a voice said from outside his door. "And you will not be the last, no matter what precautions you take."  
  
He sighed, "you told me that once behind the mask of different words."  
  
"And I was right was I not?"  
  
"Agi please," he said, his voice hinting exasperation. "I have no time for this."  
  
The door creaked as Agi pushed it open and stepped in. She seemed to hunch more than usual. Shin knew that seven thousand years would amount to no more than three years of aging in comparison to humans, especially to Agi. He looked up and realized that her head was but a few short inches from the ceiling. He cracked a slight smile as he looked at her.   
  
"You finished it did you?" she asked, nodding toward the book in his hands.   
  
He nodded, closed it, and stood. "All I hope for is that those that follow after me will understand their commitment and either abide by it or forsake it."  
  
"That is all any can hope for."  
  
He didn't comment. He propped the book beside Talme's old copy of the code and lifted his overcoat from the hook in the woven mantel.   
  
Agi's acute hearing made her ear twitch as she heard the quiet jingle of a fine chain. "It's never left your neck has it?"  
  
"And it never will," he replied as he tied his sash. "If there is anything I wish to be buried with, it shall be this pendent." He held it up in his hand for one last look, then tucked it down inside his shirt; out of sight.  
  
She shook her head, "what you have put yourself through is beyond cruelty. When will you let it end?"  
  
He drew a long breath and paused. Letting it out he replied, "my torment will end the moment she is in my arms and when all my tears are spent. Then I will let it end."  
  
"Then take every opportunity. Your mark has rendered us both blind to her presence. But if you make yourself known when you reach Earth, then perhaps she will come to you."  
  
"No Agi!" he said sharply. "She has lived through one nightmare, this one will be mine for the both of us." He turned, his eyes sharp and dark. "And do not tempt me with such visions. My mind and my focus must be on my actions for however long this may last. Buu was released once. Countless races of ethnic peoples were blown into extinction before word ever reached our ears here. And with his childish mind Buu is completely unpredictable!" He shook his head, "what is done is done. I leave it here behind me." She bowed her head and stepped aside to let him pass. He stopped when he reached the rail, his back to her. "I never did thank you did I?"  
  
"There is no need to thank me," she said quietly.  
  
"Had it not been for you, I would have given up the day I banished her."  
  
"If you mean why I sent Kibito to you-"  
  
"Yes, precisely. Had you not sent him to me, I would not have lived."  
  
"I merely guessed that due to your similar histories, he might be able to help you."  
  
"And indeed he has," he said with a smile. He turned to her, the smile still on his face, and bowed. He vanished.   
  
She sighed, "now comes another time when I wish I could have known you better   
  
...Shi-nu."  
  
Shin reappeared in the middle of a vast green field beside a tall man. His uniform was a deep red. His hair was down to his shoulders and blew behind his head in the breeze. He smiled when he sensed Shin at his side, the wrinkles deepening slightly at the corner of his eyes. "You needn't go if-"  
  
"Nonsense Kibito," Shin said quickly. "I am the only one who could identify Buu and know Babi-Dee's tactics better than most. Also, if I decided against going..." He stopped. "Never mind, I could list reasons for hours but we don't have that time."  
  
*****  
  
"Do humans really consider that to be a test of strength?" Kibito asked as he gazed back at the punching machine.   
  
"For normal mortals it is," Shin replied simply. "But for the defenders of this planet, I sincerely doubt it."  
  
"And just who are these defenders you speak of?"  
  
"Two are Saiyans, another a Namek, the majority of the rest I believe are human, but far from ordinary."  
  
"And do you honestly believe these mortals will aid us?"  
  
"You and I alone are not capable of defeating Babi-Dee. We will need help. One Saiyan in particular should prove to be of great help."  
  
"And his name?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Master, I do not understand why we need mortals to aid us. Agi has told me that you yourself are a fearsome fighter."  
  
"Did she? Hm, she must have held me in higher favor than she lead me to believe."  
  
"Therefor why do we need this Goku's help?"  
  
"I am not the man I was Kibito. No, I am no longer half of what I was. Fearsome I may have been, possibly bordering on the verge of ruthless towards some, but my dragon days are long since behind me."  
  
Kibito was silent.   
  
Shin suddenly stopped and turned to gaze back down the path.   
  
"What is it?" Kibito asked.  
  
Shin raised himself above the ground and hovered there. "They're here."  
  
Then Kibito heard it as well. Still a long way behind them came a large group of participants. One was obviously a Namek as Shin had said. Two were undoubtedly Saiyans. One wore a bright orange uniform and the other a tight blue outfit with a stern look on his face. There was one man who puzzled Shin for a moment. His power was similar to that of a Saiyan, while the other half seemed to be human. He wore a peculiar green tunic over a black body cover that hugged his skin and an oddly placed pair of black glasses under a white towel tied to cover his hair.   
  
Shin could feel the Namek suddenly tense. The group grew silent as they caught sight of Shin and Kibito. Shin smiled and floated toward the man at the head of the group.   
  
You know the story from here...  
  
Yep! This was my prelude to the Buu saga, my explanation for why the Supreme Kai was pretty much worthless in the series. And if anybody thinks I'm gonna leave Zari out in the universe... you're nuts. I have yet to begin working on the sequel or third story, but Desdelona and Zari will be back.   
  
As Desdelona said: "I leave you to your lives for seven thousand years, maybe a year or two more." 


End file.
